One and Done: Spoby One-shots
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: Requested one-shots, mostly for spoby but I am willing to do other couples too. Rated M for inevitable smut.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is where I'm going to be putting requested one-shots. I know I'm a little late on this one but for those of you still in a Halloween mood here's a Halloween one shot. Please review and send requests!**

The girls showed up at Noel Kahn's cabin ready to party for his Halloween party. Ali had somehow convinced the four of them that they should dress up as The Spice Girls. Emily was Sporty Spice, Aria was Scary Spicy, Hanna was Ginger Spice, Spencer was Posh Spice, and Ali was Baby Spice of course. Emily was wearing track pants and a sporty halter top. Aria had on black hooker boots with leopard print daisy duke shorts and matching tank top. Hanna had turned the British flag into a short strapless dress, she had a black feather boa to accompany it. Spencer was in a short black spaghetti strap dress. Toby had wanted to be batman and Spencer had been planning to go as cat woman when she'd gotten drafted into Ali's plan. Ali was wearing a light pink baby doll dress.

The guys had decided last minute to go as super heroes. Caleb was Clark Kent/Superman, Ezra was Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Toby was Bruce Wayne/Batman but he wasn't here yet. Emily was mad because she would have made a kick-ass aqua-woman.

"Alright, alright, here he is in the flesh your host with the most, give it up for Mr. Noel Kahn" someone announced as Noel jumped up on stage and everyone cheered.

"Thank you, thank you" Noel said looking humbled to be in the spotlight "normally at a party such as this we blare the stereo or hire a DJ if we're feeling generous but tonight!" He paused for dramatic effect "I have a surprise for you" he looked at everyone as they waited breathlessly.

"I give you the 5 most notorious residents of rosewood, I've been loved by them, hated by them, assaulted by them but I still love them give it up for my girls Alison Dilaurentis, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings Rosewood's very own spice girls!"

The crowd cheered as the lights went down and the girls got into position.

 **Ali:** _Ha ha ha ha ha_  
 **Emily:** _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_  
 **Hanna:** _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_  
 **Spencer:** _I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_  
 **Aria:** _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_  
 **Emily:** _I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_  
 _I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

 **Ali:** _If you want my future, forget my past_  
 **Emily** _: If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_  
 **Hanna:** _Now don't go wasting my precious time_  
 **Spencer:** _Get your act together we could be just fine_

 **Emily:** _I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_  
 **Hanna:** _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_  
 **Aria:** _I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_  
 _I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_  
 **All:** _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_  
 _(Gotta get with my friends)_  
 _Make it last forever, friendship never ends_  
 _If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_  
 _Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

 **Ali:** _Oh, what do you think about that_  
 **Aria:** _Now you know how I feel_  
 **Spencer:** _Say, you can handle my love, are you for real_  
 _(Are you for real)_  
 **Emily** _: I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_  
 **Hanna:** _If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_

 **Emily:** _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_  
 **Hanna:** _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_  
 **Emily:** _I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_  
 _I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig_

 **All:** _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_  
 _(Gotta get with my friends)_  
 _Make it last forever, friendship never ends_  
 _If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_  
 _(You've got to give)_  
 _Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

 **Aria:** _So, here's a story from A to Z_  
 _You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully_  
 _We got Em in the place who likes it in your face_  
 _You got G like MC who likes it on a_  
 _Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady_  
 _And as for me, ha you'll see_

 **All:** _Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
 _Slam your body down and wind it all around_

 **All:** _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_  
 _(Gotta get with my friends)_  
 _Make it last forever, friendship never ends_  
 _If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_  
 _(You've got to give)_  
 _Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

 **All:** _If you wanna be my lover_  
 _You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta_  
 _Slam, slam, slam, slam (make it last forever)_

 **All:** _Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
 _Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
 _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_  
 _Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
 _Slam your body down and zigazig ah_  
 _If you wanna be my lover_

Halfway through the party Caleb and Ezra changed into their superhero costumes. They texted Toby to just come in his batman costume.

Toby had to work so he was going to be late to the party. Spencer couldn't wait till he finally got here. Two guys asked her if she was supposed to be a hooker and a guy dressed like David Beckham hit on her. She was already on her fifth drink when Noel approached. He was dressed as The Green Lantern.

"Hey Hastings" Noel said smiling "I see you're missing your superhero"

"He'll be here any minute Noel so..." Spencer said.

"Mind if I keep you company?" Noel suggested.

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Come on we'll drink, we'll dance and I'll hand you over to boy-toy as soon as he gets here" Noel said "scouts honor"

"No, Noel" Spencer said as she went to turn away and nearly fell on her ass.

"Come on Hastings" Noel said "I can prop you up and keep all the sleazy guys away from you"

"Impossible" Spencer said "you can't prop me up and keep me away from you" she said laughing at her own joke.

She gave him that challenging look as she put her arms around his neck in need of something to hold her upright.

Caleb texted Toby that he better hurry when he saw them fraternizing.

"I'm surprised you're not here with Jenna" Spencer said with that inquiring look.

"If you must know we broke up" Noel said.

"You finally figured out she was nuts?" Spencer asked as she and Noel swayed back and forth.

"Yeah, something like that" Noel said.

Two drinks later Spencer had a hand in Noel's hair, leaning up against his chest. Ezra sent Toby a picture of Spencer with Noel

"Where is Toby?" Spencer asked Noel "he should be here by now" she looked around pulling away from Noel.

"Come here" Noel whispered into her ear as he pulled her back into his arms. "I'll tell you when he gets here?"

"You have pretty eyes" Spencer said looking up into his gorgeous gray/hazel eyes. Noel suspected in a couple of minutes or another drink and Spencer would kiss him.

"You smell good" Noel whispered. He leaned in and started nuzzling her neck.

"Oh Noel, stop" Spencer giggled as Noel's hands drifted down to cup her ass.

The girls who'd been watching Spencer intently finally came over.

"Spence, come on it's time to go" Aria said slinging one of Spencer's arms around her neck.

"Yeah Spence, let's go" Emily said trying to get her other side.

"Too late" Hanna said crossing her arms. They looked to see Toby in his batman uniform stomping towards them.

"Toby!" Spencer yelled throwing herself at him and almost falling.

Toby expertly caught Spencer picking her up into his arms.

"You're done!" Toby said carrying her away.

"Toby! Put me down!" Spencer squealed kicking her legs. "Where are you taking me?!"

After a few minutes squirming in Toby's arms Spencer threw her arms around him "kiss me" she said.

"No" Toby said pulling away from her. He finally put her down when they got to his truck. He put her down, took his mask off and glared down at her crossing his arms.

"What?" She asked batting her eyes at him.

"I've spent 12 hours at work, then I put this stupid costume and drove all the way out here, for you, because I'm a good boyfriend!" He fumed. Spencer was looking down at the ground. "Then I get here and find you in the arms of Noel Kahn!" Toby yelled.

"I'm sorry" Spencer pouted. Toby pulled her chin up so he could kiss her. He pulled her panties down and her dress up. He picked her up and held her against the truck kissing her furiously. He was glad he'd thought to park in a secluded area. It wasn't that much of a stretch, there was something about the truck that always made Spencer feel frisky. Her legs were wrapped around him. She was moaning loudly, Toby kissed her to muffle the noise.

"Uhhhhhhh" Spencer moaned. He pulled her hips against his as he sunk deep into her. She grabbed his hair as she moved back and forth on his dick. She bit her lip looking into Toby's eyes. He loved her so much, he couldn't stay mad at her. Especially because it was obvious Noel took advantage of her condition. He pumped harder thinking of Noel's hands on her. Toby could tell she was close as her insides started spasming.

"Oh yeah, ohhhhhh yeeeaahh, ohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeaaaaah" she panted as she came. He slammed a fist against the door of the truck.

"I love you" he breathed out as he came. When Toby put her down she started to feel dizzy.

"I don't feel so good" Spencer said. She ran over to the bushes and started puking.

"Oh Spence" Toby said going over and pulling her hair away from her face and rubbing her back. When she was done Toby gave her a water bottle so she could rinse out her mouth and tissues to clean her face.

"Come on, let's go back to the loft, I'll take care of you" Toby said kissing her forehead.

"No, I want to go back to the party" Spencer pouted.

"Why?!" Toby asked angrily.

"Because I waited all night to dance with my hero" she said batting her eyes at him. Toby sighed putting his mask back on.

"I spoil you" Toby said as he looped an arm around her waist and they went back in.

"I'm sorry I missed your dance routine" Toby said as they began dancing.

"It's alright" Spencer said "Ezra videotaped it anyway"

Spencer and Toby were slow dancing when Aria came over.

"How you doing champ?" Aria asked.

"Better now that my man is here" Spencer said.

"So are you up for it?" Aria asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, definitely" Spencer said smiling.

Aria put a body mic on the strap of Spencer's dress then skipped over back to Ezra. Hanna, Caleb, Emily and Ali were near by dancing as well. Emily nodded her head in Noel's direction. Slow music started and everyone moved out of the way of the four couples.

 **Emily:** _Candle light and soul forever_

 _A dream of you and me together_

 _Say you believe it, say you believe it_

 **Aria:** _Free your mind of doubt and danger_

 _Be for real, don't be a stranger_

 _We can achieve it, we can achieve it_

 **Ali:** _Come a little bit closer_

 _Baby, get it on, get it on_

 _'Cause tonight is the night when 2 become 1_

 **Hanna/Ali:** _I need some love like I never needed love before_

 **Emily/Spencer:** _(Wanna make love to ya, baby)_

 **Hanna/Ali:** _I had a little love, now I'm back for more_

 **Emily/Spencer:** _(Wanna make love to ya, baby)_

 **Aria:** _Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_

 **Emily:** _Silly games that you were playing_

 _Empty words we both were saying_

 _Let's work it out, let's work it out_

 **Spencer:** _Once again if we endeavor_

 _Love will bring us back together_

 _Take it or leave it, take it or leave it_

 **Ali:** _Are you as good as I remember_

 _Baby, get it on, get it on_

 _'Cause tonight is the night when 2 become 1_

 **Hanna/Ali:** _I need some love like I never needed love before_

 **Emily/Spencer:** _(Wanna make love to ya, baby)_

 **Hanna/Ali:** _I had a little love, now I'm back for more_

 **Emily/Spencer:** _(Wanna make love to ya, baby)_

 **Aria:** _Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_

 _Oh whoa, oh whoa_

 **Hanna:** _Be a little bit wiser_

 _Baby, put it on, put it on_

 _'Cause tonight is the night when 2 become 1_

 **Hanna/Ali:** _I need some love like I never needed love before_

 **Emily/Spencer:** _(Wanna make love to ya, baby)_

 **Hanna/Ali:** _I had a little love, now I'm back for more_

 **Emily/Spencer:** _(Wanna make love to ya, baby)_

 **Hanna/Ali:** _I need some love like I never needed love before_

 **Emily/Spencer:** _(Wanna make love to ya, baby)_

 **Hanna/Ali:** _I had a little love, now I'm back for more_

 **Emily/Spencer:** _(Wanna make love to ya, baby)_

 **Aria:** _Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_

 _It's the only way to be_

 _It's the only way to be_

As the song faded out the four couples kissed and everyone cheered. With that the guys picked up their girlfriends and carried them out of the party.

 **I am going to be trying to post one shots, I know I have a few that have already been requested. Send me requests and please review!**


	2. Toby teaches Spencer how to give a BJ

**Ok so as I was telling someone today, when writing requests please specify whether you want ddlg or not, that way there's no confusion. If it is not specified then it's free game. This fic has been requested a couple times before. I hope you like it. Please review and keep sending in prompts. You can also send requests via PM or anonymously to my tumblr: pll-215-owls-b26-paris.**

Toby teaches Spencer how to give him oral

Spencer was on the couch doing her homework when there was a knock on the door. She knew it was Toby. She quickly got up and answered the door. They hadn't had quality alone time in a while because Toby had been working so much. Today though they would be spending the whole day together and Spencer couldn't wait to get him into bed and get his hand in between her legs.

"Hey baby!" Spencer squealed when she opened the door and jumped into his arms.

"Hey" he said sleepily as she attacked his neck with kisses. She pulled him into the house.

"You look so tired" she said ruffling his hair.

"I am sweetness" he said as he kissed her. "I've been working like a dog and in addition to being exhausted, my muscles ache" he whined.

"Well, how about I take you upstairs and I'll give you a back massage and then you can massage my aching muscle." She said looking at him seductively. He smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea baby." Toby said smiling. They went upstairs and Spencer took off Toby's shirt before she pushed him face first onto the bed. She climbed on top of him perching herself on his ass. She started with his shoulders kneading her thumbs into his tense skin.

"Oh that feels so good baby" Toby moaned. She continued the massage working up to the back of his neck. She kneaded her thumbs up and down his back while he let out quiet moans of contentment. She finally found the spot on his back that made him "practically cum in his pants" as he once described it to her. She abused the spot as she kissed in between his shoulder blades.

"Best girlfriend ever!" He moaned. She pressed the palm of her hand into the small of his back.

"Mmmm you wait till I get ahold of that pussy." He said sleepily as he humped the bed. She kissed all the way down his back rubbing her hands up and down his back as she went.

"How's that feel?" she whispered into his ear. He didn't say anything.

"Toby?" She said examining his face. He was asleep. She leaned down and kissed his temple. "Sleep my wonderful man"

She got off of him and went downstairs grabbing her homework.

A few hours later Spencer was sitting at her desk doing her homework when Toby started moaning.

"Oh Spence" he moaned "that feels so good"

Spencer turned her chair towards him.

"Toby?" She said.

"Uhhh yeah" he groaned. Spencer smiled Toby was having a naughty dream about her. It gave her a weird kind of pleasure to know that he could see her that way.

"Toby" she said trying to wake him up. She didn't want him having a naughty dream, she wanted him having a naughty reality.

"Oh my god!" Toby yelled. "Oh my god" he yelled waking up.

"Toby? What is it baby?" Spencer asked laying a hand on his back. He blinked looking at her before putting his head back down.

"Baby?" She asked. He mumbled something but she couldn't get what he was saying.

"What?" She asked.

"I had a wet dream" he said looking down at the bedspread. "I came in my pants"

"Oh baby" she said laughing a little as she planted kisses on his cheek and ear.

"It's not funny!" Toby said "it's humiliating"

"Ohhh" she said giggling "it won't seem so humiliating when my hand is wrapped around your big cock" she said as she sucked on his earlobe.

"Come on Toby" she nudged him "let's fool around, if we don't I'm going to have a wet dream"

"Toby, don't let this ruin our afternoon" Spencer whined.

Slowly Toby got up from the bed.

"Take your clothes off" Toby said. She did as he told her. When she was completely naked she sat shyly on the bed in front of him. He stripped down too. He kneeled in front of her.

"I love you" he said kissing her. He ran his thumb along her lips.

"I love you too" she said as he still rubbed her lips.

"I..." Toby stuttered "I want more"

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked nervously.

"I want a blow job" Toby said.

"I don't know how to do that." Spencer said sadly.

"I'll show you how, if you're willing" Toby said hopefully.

Spencer nodded. He guided her onto her knees in front of him.

"Kiss me here" he said pointing to his inner thigh. She smiled before leaning in and planting a wet kiss there.

"Now the other side" he encouraged. She leaned in kissing his other thigh.

"Now here" he said pointing to the tip of his penis. She nodded as she took his dick in her hand and kissed the tip.

"Suck on it a little" he said. She followed his instructions. "While you're sucking, lick the tip with your tongue"

"Oh just like that" he said excitedly. She pushed him further into her mouth.

"Stop, take a break" he said. She pulled away looking at him confusedly.

"Suck on my balls, I like that" he panted. She leaned down sucking one ball at a time. "Okay" he said after she'd tended to both balls.

"Now just suck me until I cum" Toby said.

Spencer nodded. She went back to sucking him.

"Ok Spence, I'm going to cum, if you don't want me to cum in your mouth stop." Spencer grabbed onto the sheets of the bed pushing him as far back into her mouth as she could.

"Oh...oh you angel" Toby moaned. "Ahhh fuck" he said as he came. She swallowed every drop.

"How was that?" she asked deductively.

"That was amazing!" Toby gushed "I'm going to make sure you're practicing enough" Toby teased.

 **Please Review!**


	3. Toby punishes Spencer after 5x20-NoDDLG

**Toby punishes Spencer after 5x20**

Spencer relaxed in the front seat of Jonny's van. She was feeling very pleased with herself. That was until she saw the Rosewood Police cruiser rounding the corner and entering the gas station parking lot. She should have relaxed when she saw her handsome boyfriend get out of the cruiser, but it is wasn't as much of a relief as she thought it would be.

"Toby?! What are you doing here?!" Spencer asked. God he looks so pissed she thought to herself.

"No Spencer the question is what are you doing here" Toby said angrily. He grabbed Spencer and pulled her over to the cruiser.

"Don't move!" He ordered. He was giving her that look, that I'm-going-to-make-your-butt-cry look.

"Is this your vehicle?" He asked Jonny.

"Yes" Jonny said stubbornly "that's my artwork in there too"

"Toby don't do this!" Spencer begged.

"Save your breath Spencer" Toby said as he cuffed Jonny.

"You can let her go, she had nothing to do with this" Jonny said on Spencer's behalf.

"That's not your decision" Toby said firmly as he put Jonny in the car.

"You're really going to arrest your girlfriend when you know she can't afford to be arrested." Jonny asked incredulously. Toby gave Spencer a look.

"No, no please, not here" Spencer said crying. Toby grabbed her by her jeans and began undoing them. Jonny's eyes widened at her. He yanked her over his lap. Her legs were pinned between the cruiser door and Toby's leg.

"Ah" Spencer screamed as Toby's hand smacked her ass hard.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" She said angrily squirming.

"Oh you want to be pissy with me?!" He growled.

One. two. three. four. five. six. seven. eight. nine. ten. Times he spanked her.

"I was bad!" She cried "I did a stupid bad thoughtless thing" Toby continued spanking her but it was lighter now. He always went easier when and if she admitted she'd been wrong and accepted his punishment.

Spencer cried as Toby spanked her. He spanked her until she stopped crying and wiggling.

He pulled her pants back up, rubbing her ass. He walked her around the cruiser to the front passenger side seat and tucked her in the seat.

"Please, tell me I did not just see that!" Jonny said when he closed the door.

"I deserved it, I knew better" she said stiffly blinking tears away. Her ass burned already and she had a feeling it wasn't over.

The police cruiser pulled up to the station. Toby took Jonny out of the car and opened Spencer's door.

"Get out Spencer" Toby said firmly. Spencer hesitated.

"If I were you I wouldn't disobey me tonight" Toby said. Spencer got out of the car. Toby lead the two of them into the station. He handed Jonny over to a coworker for booking.

"Hold on" Toby said leading Spencer to chair. "I want him to see this"

He pulled her pants and panties down and pulled her over his lap again. He spanked her hard in front of everyone at the police station. From experience she knew he was going easy on her, probably due to the fact that he'd already spanked her. She was so humiliated that the whole station, and of course Jonny was looking at her bare ass. When Toby was done he stood her up and replaced her pants. Every officer in the station clapped in approval. Spencer burst into tears and left the station. Toby chased after her.

"Get in the truck!" Toby said firmly. Spencer obeyed not looking to give him another reason to spank. He drove her home. As they stepped into the kitchen they saw her mom. She saw Spencer's upset expression and Toby's angry grimace.

"What did she do Toby?" Veronica asked. Her and that low-life that was living in the barn not only vandalized the Hollis campus, but then they broke into a gallery.

"You know she never obeys me, so you should just punish her." Her mom said flippantly. Veronica opened a drawer and pulled out a wooden spoon handing it to Toby. She pulled her purse onto her shoulder.

"I'm going to go to the club and have a few glasses of wine with Peter" she told Toby "that way you two can be alone" she said leaving.

Spencer put the full force of her big doe eyes on Toby begging him to not do what he was about to do. He led her up to her room. He got the towels from the linen cabinet putting them in the tub and turned on the cool water.

Toby undressed her and forced her down on the bed facing the ceiling.

"Open your legs" he demanded as he rubbed the spoon over her pussy.

"Please, don't" she cried.

"I'm going to" Toby said. Spencer started sobbing. "You're done doing illegal things if I have to make every inch of your body hurt" he said slamming the spoon on her. He spanked her pussy 10 times. She was sobbing loudly.

"Roll over" he ordered. She obeyed wincing at the movement. He delivered 10 spanks to each of her ass cheeks.

"I'm mean, aren't I" Toby whispered into her ear.

"No" she cried quietly.

"I am" Toby said as he rubbed her ass with the spoon "I'm a mean bastard" he said as he spanked the backs of her thighs.

She screamed a sharp "ah" after every hit. Finally he threw the spoon on the floor and wrapped her in his arms.

"Shh shh shh" he cooed to her as she sobbed. "I know it hurts" he said rubbing her back.

He kissed her temple, her ear, her cheek.

"I love you" he said in her ear "this hurts me as much as it hurts you."

She glared at Toby.

"Go get that spoon and drop your pants" she said tersely "we'll see how true that is"

Toby got up from the bed. He gently picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He slowly dipped her into the tub. They kissed slowly as Spencer let the cool water soak in.

"I love you" he repeated as he kissed her shoulder. She brushed her lips up against his shoulder but didn't say I love you back. He worried after every punishment that he had gone too far.

"Stand up" he said getting a towel. He very gently patted her body dry. Then he got out the aloe lotion rubbing her ass, thighs, and pussy.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"A little" she admitted. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. They laid in her bed naked.

"You know" Toby said. "When you were being charged with Bethany Young's murder, all I could think about was losing you, not having you with me, it wrecked me, I couldn't stop thinking it. I couldn't bear to think about not having you with me"

"Then you were free" he sighed shaking his head. "And for the life of me you seem to want to put yourself back there"

Spencer turned towards him. She kissed him softly.

"I love you" Toby said.

"I love you too" Spencer replied.

Toby sighed pressing his lips into her shoulder. Thank god he thought.

 **Please review! I love all the prompts you guys have been sending.**


	4. Spencer jealous (SPANKING)

**Ok guys I tried to put in more details, I went a little bit off of the prompt. I hope that's okay. I hope you like it! Please Review!**

 **Spencer jealous of Toby's coworker.**

 **WARNING: SPANKING**

"Mmmmm" Spencer moaned into Toby's mouth as she bounced on his dick.

"You feel so good" Toby moaned when Spencer broke the kiss to leave love bites on his shoulder. Spencer trembled in his arms as his dick hit her gspot and they both came.

"You like how that dick feels inside you don't you?" Toby teased. She nodded as she bit her lip. Toby rolled over so he was on top as he vigorously humped her. Spencer's sexual appetite had been incredibly heightened since the dollhouse. She couldn't get enough of him. He'd even looked into sex stimulants that would keep him going longer. No matter how many times Toby made her see stars she was always begging for more. Toby had even bought a vibrator so they had one at his place too.

He pumped into her quickly. He was straining this was round four. He was going to need a break after this. He grabbed onto her breasts gripping the roughly.

"Ooooooo, ooooooooo" she squealed as she circled her hips "yes"

Toby kept pounding into her.

"Ahhhh, ahhh, fuck!" Spencer screamed as her insides squeezed around his dick. Spencer's orgasm made him explode inside her. When they had both rode out their orgasms Toby rolled off of her.

"Mmmm" Spencer said contentedly.

"I love you" Toby said. His eyes were closed, he was ready for sleep. After a couple minutes she started rubbing his chest and abs meaning she was still horny.

"I can't" he said tiredly. Spencer rolled back defeated.

"Do you need the vibrator?" Toby asked.

"Yes" she said quietly. Toby pulled out the toy from the nightstand tossing it at her. When he first got it he had used it on her as if it was his dick, now he made her do it herself. He heard Spencer turn it on and heard the quiet moans she let out. He listened as her moans and whimpering got louder and louder. Toby could hear the sound of her wetness as she plunged the toy into her pussy.

"Uhhhhh" Spencer whimpered "Ohyeaohyeaohyeaohyeaohyea"

Spencer went to curl up next to Toby but he got out of bed.

"Toby?" Spencer called to him.

"I'm going to the gun range" Toby said pulling clothes on.

"But it's Saturday" she pouted. "We had plans to cuddle and fuck, on repeat"

"You don't need me, you got the vibrator" Toby said angrily.

"I can't cuddle with the vibrator" Spencer said.

"Toby come on" Spencer said getting irritated.

When he started rummaging through his sock drawer Spencer knew something was wrong.

"Baby? What is it?" She inquired. She got up from the bed and walked over to him.

"You make me feel like less of a man" Toby said quietly.

"I do what?" Spencer asked hurt.

"I don't feel manly when I fuck your brains out four times and you need a vibrator to finish the job" Toby said.

"Hey, I never once faked it for you" Spencer said angrily. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't let this get in your head baby, this is a me problem" she said as she kissed his neck.

"If I can't get you off...all the way off then WE have a problem" Toby said as he kissed her before leaving.

*A week later*

It had been a week since Spencer and Toby had the fight about the vibrator. They hadn't had sex and Toby had been spending a lot of his time with Riley. Riley was Toby's temporary partner until Lorenzo came back from his special assignment. Riley was a gorgeous blonde with a killer body. Spencer was starting to worry that Riley was making Toby feel like a man. One night Spencer and Toby had been cuddling on the couch when Riley called. Spencer had completely stripped naked in front of Toby but he had continued talking to Riley. Spencer in a fit of rage had taken Toby's keys and rode off on his Harley. She had nearly wrecked the bike and had done a number on herself as well. When Toby found her half a mile down the road she had scraped her knee, arm and shoulder. She'd cried as he cleaned and dressed the wounds. Afterwards he'd looked her dead in the eyes and said

"I know you're hurting real bad right now so I'm not going to spank you, you go near my bike without me again and I'll take my belt and have a fucking field day, Understand?"

"Yes, officer" she had said.

Toby was at the brew filling out paperwork with Riley when two of their coworkers came in. One of them nodded at Toby to come over.

"Hey Ramirez" Toby said "what's up?"

"Are you still seeing Spencer?" He asked.

"Of course! Why!" Toby asked. He hung his head.

"We stopped her out on Rte 179, she was doing 78 in a 55." He told him.

"What?!" Toby said astounded. "Did she say why?"

"No, it's almost like she didn't care" Ramirez told him. "I gave her a pass because she's your girl and I know she's been through a lot but at that speed she could kill somebody, including herself." Toby nodded in agreement.

"That's not all" he said. "Simmons saw her talking to Anton Di Lorenta"

"The dealer?" Toby said incredulously.

"Yup, said she asked about some Coke"

Toby shook his head.

"Thanks for letting me know" Toby said. He went back to the couch where he was sitting and texted Spencer.

"Call me as soon as you get this, or come to the brew."

15 minutes later Spencer walked into the brew. She was wearing a skimpy tank top and a skirt that barely covered her butt cheeks. He was going to enjoy this punishment.

"Oh, I should have known you'd be here with Riley" Spencer said walking up to them. She was being louder than necessary.

"Spencer" Toby said getting ready to usher her upstairs for her punishment.

"You guys do everything together!" She yelled. "Does she even hold your dick when you go to the bathroom"

She had the attention of everyone in the brew now. It occurred to Toby that she might be on something.

"Spencer! Stop this. Let's go upstairs!" Toby said.

"No! I want to talk to this little home-wrecker!" Spencer yelled pointing at Riley.

"Spencer" Riley said innocently "I don't know what it is you think I've done"

"I'm not stupid! I know you've been fucking my boyfriend, you have haven't you?" Spencer said.

"Of course you have because you're a little whore" Spencer said to Riley not waiting for an answer.

"Alright Spencer" Toby said firmly. "Just remember you chose to have it this way."

Toby yanked up her skirt. Spencer froze with the embarrassment of having a bunch of strangers seeing her in her panties. Before Spencer had the chance to take a breath Toby had ripped her delicate panties in half and shoved them in his pocket.

"Someone's awfully quiet now" Toby said smacking her ass as he guided her over to the couch. He pulled her onto his lap and she felt a bit relieved feeling the fabric of his slacks against her pussy. She panicked when she realized her naked ass was on display for all to see.

"No, stop" she cried flailing about as he spanked her ass. "Not here, take me upstairs" she cried kicking and squirming. Toby put his forearm down on her back and used a leg to pin her legs down. He spanked her mercilessly. Left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek. Finally he spread her ass cheeks making it obvious he was fingering her asshole. She started squirming and kicking with renewed force. He smacked the back of each of her thighs three times.

"Riley open her legs for me" Toby said. Spencer let out a screech.

"Spencer if you hurt Riley or try to I will give you the belt when we go upstairs." Spencer cried all the fight having left her as Toby affectionately tugged on her pussy hair. He smacked her hard 10 times right on her pussy.

"I'm sorry" Spencer blubbered. "I was jealous and acting crazy, you were spending all your free time with her and we haven't had sex since that stupid fight about the vibrator, how am I supposed to feel?!"

"What?!" Toby asked realizing all the awful things that must have been going on in her head. He turned her over pulling her into his arms.

"I love you, you're my baby, nobody is going to replace you, you're my everything" Toby said to Spencer. He looked at Riley who made a gesture reminding him he needed to pull Spencer's skirt back down. He did that and then stood her up before standing up himself. He then picked her up throwing her over his shoulder as he carried her upstairs. Spencer wiggled and complained that everyone could see her private areas. He smacked her playfully on the ass and said

"you shouldn't wear such a short skirt"

When they got up to the loft he set her down. She used him as a support to remove her heels and then he unbuttoned her skirt letting it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it. Then he pulled her top over her head and she was completely naked. He ordered her to lay down face first on the bed. He came back a minute later with cool cloths and lotion. He rubbed a cloth over the punished area. Then he took another and wiped down her whole back side.

"You don't ever have to compete for my attention, you're my world" Toby said as he massaged the lotion into her punished areas. When all the lotion had been thoroughly wiped in he started kissing each of her punished areas. He attacked her bottom with kisses trailing them down the backs of her legs. Next he very gently separated her legs as he kissed her sore and punished pussy. Slowly he slipped his tongue inside her. She moaned softly she was too sore for sex. They were cuddling when all of a sudden Spencer whispered,

"You don't think my boobs are too small?"

"What?!" Toby asked "no! I love your boobies" he said with a chuckle. He then got on top of her and started massaging her boobs. Next he sucked on each of breasts. He climbed on top of her. He put his dick in the space between her breasts. He then guided her to hold her breasts together so they were encircling his cock. He moaned loudly as he moved his dick in and out of this new "hole". Finally he couldn't take it anymore and pulled out and started jerking off as he came gloriously.

"Oh yeah" Toby said when he was finally done coming all over her boobs. "Your tits are perfect"

Toby then got up and went to the kitchen he came back with a tub of ice cream. He slowly fed some to Spencer giving her slow sensual kisses in between bites.

They cuddled closely, giving each other soft kisses and occasionally grabbing and rubbing each other. Spencer had almost fallen asleep when Toby's phone started ringing.

"Do you have to get that?" Spencer pouted.

"Why would I?" Toby replied. "My whole world is right here"

Next morning Toby got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He had bribed a coworker to sell him some viagra. He took the pill and went back into the bedroom. He got on the bed and smacked Spencer's ass.

"I have the biggest, hardest boner, I've ever had. Where do you want it" Toby said in her ear.

"Pussy" she mumbled sleepily.

He pulled her up onto all fours as he pushed into her. He kissed her back and shoulders.

"Toby" Spencer whimpered. Toby pumped into her steadily. When he got close he plunged into her, filling her completely.

"Oh god" Spencer said feeling his dick. She had gripped onto the bedsheets.

Toby ground his dick into her making her convulse. She made a face Toby couldn't see and all of a sudden he felt her squirting all over him. He yelled in triumph as he came too. There would be no vibrator today, he was sure off it when Spencer's body went slack and she collapsed onto the bed letting out contented moans.

 **Please Review**


	5. Full body massage wddlg

**Ok guys I hope you like this chapter! I may have went a little overboard on the DDLG. I'm going to be writing another short one-shot for this fic and then I'm taking a week-ish off. I will be writing the 605 and twist on the promo prompts when I get back because I know everyone has been looking forward to those two. Please feel free to continue to send requests and if you haven't I encourage you to check out my other stories and maybe write some reviews? I know I'm shameless but a girl can hope. Don't forget to specify of you do or do not want ddlg in your request. Please Review!**

Toby was at the loft. He was doing his laundry when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and there was Spencer. She was supposed to be in school at this hour so he knew exactly why she was here. He picked her up into his arms and carried her to the couch. He stood her up next to the couch.

"Take your clothes off" Toby ordered. Spencer stripped down so she was completely naked. Toby surveyed her body, she had hand prints on her stomach and thighs.

"Turn" he ordered she had hand prints on her ass and scratch marks down her back.

"Mmmm" Toby said looking at her. He patted the spot on the couch next to him. Spencer sat down obediently.

"Are you sore baby?" Toby asked teasingly.

"Yes, Daddy" Spencer whimpered. He noticed that Spencer had her hair in a braid.

"Did you do this for me?" He asked fingering the braid.

"Do you like it daddy?" Spencer asked.

"Yes" he said grabbing it and pulling her head back slightly.

Toby kissed her ear. He trailed kisses down her jaw.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"You" she moaned. He trailed kisses along her clavicle.

"Who's your daddy?" Toby asked as he laid her down on the couch as he continued kissing her down to her breasts.

"You're my daddy" she whimpered.

"Do you want daddy to fuck you?" Toby asked.

"Do whatever you want to me daddy" Spencer said

"Daddy's gonna make you feel so good princess" Toby moaned. Toby sucked her breast as Toby slipped his fingers into her pussy.

"Oh mmmm daddy" she whimpered. "Oh yes, oh yeah, oh oh oh, right there daddy, don't stop make my princess box work. UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHH" she yelled as she came. They were both panting.

"Thank you daddy" Spencer breathed.

"Are you still sore?" Toby asked.

"Yes daddy" Spencer said.

"How about I give you a full body massage?" Toby suggested.

"Yes please" she said quietly.

"And then afterwards you'll do whatever it takes to please daddy?" He asked.

"Yes" she breathed.

"Turn around" he ordered. She did as she was told. Toby undid her braid and began massaging her scalp.

"Ooo" she moaned a little. He then traveled down to her neck.

"My baby's so tense" he said sexily as he kissed her neck. He used his tongue to make it sexier. He traveled lower to her shoulder blades. Spencer let out low moans as his thumbs kneaded into her back. The moans of appreciation continued as he reached the small of her back.

"Get on my knees" Toby told her. She listened unsure of why he had her lay this way.

Toby started massaging her ass. She hadn't realized how tense her ass was until he was rubbing her butt cheeks. Spencer was so surprised when Toby started fingering her asshole that she let out a little fart. Toby laughed but Spencer turned scarlet.

"I'm sorry" she cried.

"It's fine" Toby said chuckling.

Toby then had Spencer lay down on the couch. She let out long loud moans as Toby massaged her aching thighs.

"I love you so much" Spencer breathed her eyes were closed and she was really starting to relax.

"I love you too baby girl" Toby said lovingly as he moved down her legs. Spencer had drifted off by the time Toby was done with her feet.

"Wake up princess, you'll miss the best part" Toby whispers kissing his her lips lightly.

He planted kisses back and forth on her chest as he started to fondle her breasts. He continued to grope as his mouth came down giving her sloppy wet kisses on her boobs. Spencer could feel herself starting to get wet.

"Toby" she moaned. He gently rubbed her stomach while he sucked her nipples.

"Mmmmmm, are you ready to give daddy what he wants?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes" she breathed. Toby carried her into the bedroom. Toby entered her wasting no time thrusting into her.

"That's daddy's good girl" he said pumping into her. When she let out a moan and started to shake uncontrollably he smiled

"That's daddy's little princess" he moaned "daddy's little fuck-toy"

"Only for you daddy" Spencer moaned.

"That's right, only for me" Toby agreed.

 **Dont forget to review!**


	6. Spencer and Toby's first shower

**This is short but I hope you all like it! Please Review!**

Spencer and Toby were laying naked in bed. This was the first time Spencer hadn't immediately put a shirt on after love making. She was completely at peace and completely relaxed until she felt Toby's dick up against her ass. Toby slowly started to wake. He wasn't even all the way awake as he started to finger her. When he was fully awake which took time and plenty of teasing he pushed Spencer so she was laying on her back.

"How about we take a shower?" he said as he kissed her.

Spencer hesitated. Toby pulled back

"you don't want to?" He asked.

"You'll see me naked" Spencer whined.

Toby couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"You've been naked every time we've had sex. You're naked right now" Toby said.

"But there's blankets, there's no blankets in the shower" Spencer added.

Toby knew that Spencer had some insecurities about her body but he always reassured her.

"You're beautiful baby, and so fucking sexy" Toby said. "I love you and I'm so attracted to you"

Spencer bit her lip shyly.

"Take a shower with me, it will be the hottest, sexiest thing we've ever done" Toby said. Spencer nodded. He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. He turned the water letting it get warm before pulling Spencer under the stream of water coming down. He went back to fingering her. Spencer leaned up against the wall with her forearms and forehead.

"Let it go baby" Toby said in her ear.

"Uhhh!" Spencer yelled "oh yeah, unnnnnnnggggghhh"

"Let me see that naked body of yours" Toby said turning her around and backing her into a corner. He took in her body before he started to kiss her chest. She put her arms around him as he sucked her nipples and cupped her ass.

"You do me and I'll do you" Toby said grabbing the shampoo. He gave Spencer a dollop and put a good amount on his own hand. They washed each others hair. They both moaned contentedly at the feeling of the other massaging their scalp. Finally they gave in to kissing with shampoo suds streaming down their faces. Toby pulled them back under the water rinsing out their hair. He repeated the process for conditioner. He then took the bar of soap and soaped up his hands. Spencer did the same. They washed each other's body's. Toby soaped her boobs up as he played with them. While he was doing that she played with penis telling him how big it was and how wet it made her. She hadn't realized how much she liked playing with it and how deprived she felt for not having played with it in the past. She made a mental note to play with Toby's "little Toby" more often. It really turned her on.

Before she knew what was happening he was picking her up into his arms and entering her. He pumped into her as she held onto his shoulder for dear life. She sucked on his shoulder as he worked her body in rhythm with his. Their breaths were ragged. Toby leaned her against the cold tile of the shower.

"Oh, oh, oh" Spencer stuttered. She was already feeling amazing pleasure and she hadn't even cum yet. Toby started doing long thrusts. Spencer could feel the building inside her.

"Please" she begged thinking she could explode any minute. Toby then buried his dick in her grinding her against the wall. She was unbearably hot. She felt like alarms should be going off. She knew that big pleasurable orgasm was coming but she was surprised when her body started to shake. It had never done that before. She whimpered, wanting to cum already.

"Ahhh" she shrieked as the orgasm started "Ahhhh fuck!" She yelled panting.

"Uhhh, yeah" Toby said cumming.

"Such a dirty girl" Toby said "I love you so much"

"I love you too" she said kissing him as he brought her down to lay her in the tub as they're bodies tried to cool off.

"Let's never shower alone again" Spencer said and Toby smiled as he kissed her down from her orgasm.

 **Please Review!**


	7. 605 Happy Birthday!

**Yay! I finished it in time for someone's birthday! Anyway I hope you like it, I tried to put it in detail. Please Review!**

"You put trackers on our cars?" Hanna yelled. "I can't believe after all the talks we've had about trust, and you knowing what we went through that you would do that!"

Caleb was driving Hanna, Toby and Spencer to his apartment.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Hanna yelled at her.

"They did it as a safety precaution" Spencer said hoping to win some favor with Toby. Spencer didn't know how it worked in Hanna and Caleb's relationship but she did know in the near future she was going to be over Toby's knee. She wasn't gonna make whatever he had planned for her worse.

Hanna was still ranting when they arrived at Caleb's. Spencer sat wordlessly next to Toby. He took her hand in his, it was a small gesture, that showed that he was pleased with her current behavior.

"Hanna, you're grounded!" Caleb yelled.

"No kissing, no hugging, no sex of any kind for one week" Caleb said sternly.

"Ok" she shrugged "I can ring my own bell when I need to"

Spencer stood up thinking she and Toby were leaving now. Surely she at least earned a private spanking.

"I'm not going to 'ground' Spencer" Toby said. "She wouldn't do well with that at all"

He grabbed her waistband and she started fighting him.

"No, let me go!" She yelled as she wiggled trying to get away.

"Knock it off" Toby said "you know I can make this more embarrassing for you"

"Stop, I don't want to do this here" Spencer said still fighting. It was no use because Toby reached up and popped open the button. He slid the zipper down and then to embarrass Spencer no doubt he took his hand and rubbed her pussy. He slowly pulled down her pants down inching them down. When he finally got her pants down he started all over again with her panties.

Hanna and Caleb looked on in weird fascination at the scene unfolding before them.

"Come on baby" Toby encouraged as she got ready to climb on his lap "let's get this over with"

"Please don't do this here" she pleaded.

"Shhh, I wouldn't do it at all if you minded" he said. He rubbed her ass and lower back. She was enjoying the rubbing when he smacked her hard on her left cheek. Spencer buried her head in her arms. She was positive she wouldn't be able to make eye contact with Caleb and Hanna again.

"You girls need to stop trying to hunt down A" he said as he smacked her right cheek.

"You're going to get yourselves killed" he said putting another smack on her left cheek.

"I only do this because I love you, and I can't stand to lose you" he said spanking her quickly, alternating cheeks.

"Why do you make me do this to you?" He asked.

"Why do you have no sense of survival?" He asked her.

He rubbed her red, warm butt stuck up in the air. It was a warm day but the air felt cool on her ass. He rubbed it gently. Was it over she wondered. He kept rubbing. Just when Spencer relaxed thinking it was over Toby started spanking her all over again. Spencer was wailing like a dying cat as he spanked her even harder now. Hanna couldn't help but laugh. Toby stopped and glared at Hanna.

"You wanna go next?" Caleb asked grabbing a belt. Hanna shook her head furiously. "It's two weeks now" Caleb said. He went to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. Toby spanks her hard one last time. Caleb brings the ice pack but Toby puts up a finger to stop him. Toby is rubbing her back with one hand and her wounded butt with the other.

"How many?" Toby asked.

When Toby first started spanking her he'd say "if you don't count neither do they" one time she didn't count because Toby hadn't told her to but he asked when it was over and she didn't know. He made her lay on his lap the other way because his arm was tired and said she was gonna get it all over again. As she's laid there sobbing he'd said "this is your only warning, you count EVERY TIME" from then on she always counted. He didn't always ask but she always counted.

"50" she sobbed. Toby took the ice pack from Toby.

"That's right" he said turning her over and cradling her in his arms.

"Shhh, it's ok, I love you" he said kissing her

"You're my baby" he said rubbing her back.

"I'm going to take you back to the loft and bathe you, and rub your cute little butt with lotion, and cuddle you and rub your back. Spencer lifted up her head and whispered something in his ear. He chuckled a little.

"Yeah I'll do that too if you want" Toby said.

Hanna was watching the whole spectacle and started to get really upset that Caleb wouldn't be loving her the way Toby was doing to Spencer for two weeks.

"Couldn't you just spank me?" Hanna asked Caleb in a whiney voice.

"Maybe if you hadn't laughed at Spencer" Caleb said angry at her rudeness. "Plus I am not comfortable doing that, I could hurt you" Hanna knew he meant seriously hurt, Toby obviously knew what he was doing. Hanna looked at Spencer and Toby who were in their own little world. Kissing and being lovey dovey. She kissed his neck "and you'll finger me" she said between kisses "and eat me out" Toby nodded laughing.

Caleb wrinkled his nose at them.

"Next time we do this at Toby's place, so we can just leave" Caleb said to Hanna.

"You're expecting a "next time"?" Hanna asked.

"I know you girls and you can't exactly tell Aria and Em why"

"Toby will you spank me?" Hanna asked. "Then I'd be punished too, Caleb will do all the after stuff"

Toby and Spencer glared at her.

"Sorry Hanna, Spencer's the only girl I will do this to, now if you'll excuse us we have things to do" Toby said redressing her and carrying her out the door. Hanna begged and pleaded for Caleb to give her a spanking but he refused. She accepted her two loveless weeks of grounding. That night however Hanna had a horrible nightmare from the dollhouse so Caleb broke her punishment.

 **I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Spencer breastfeeds Toby

**Ok so I'm working on the twist on the promo prompt but Its going to take a while so I figured I'd update a quick little one. Some people suggested this one and I thought it was a little quirky so what the hell. Please review!**

 **SPENCER BREASTFEEDS TOBY-Consider this your warning if you don't want to read this type of fic to not read it.**

Toby watched as Spencer fed their daughter. He watched as the baby suckled hungrily on Spencer's breast. Spencer looked up at him.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"You look beautiful" Toby said "you and Kenzie are a perfect picture"

Toby and Spencer had been married a year and Kenzie had been planned. They wanted a big family and Toby was already pushing for another one. Spencer had been one of those pregnant women that 99% of women who'd ever been pregnant hated. She had a handful of nauseous mornings and that was it. The delivery had been very easy as well.

"Have you tried it?" Toby asked as Spencer put the baby down.

"Tried what?" She asked.

"Your breast milk" Toby said shyly. "Don't you want to know what it tastes like?"

"I never thought about it" Spencer said as she cooed to the baby.

"Oh" Toby said disappointed. He didn't tell Spencer but he often felt inferior as a parent. She did everything perfectly.

"What's wrong honey?" Spencer asked.

"I'm a horrible father" he said sullenly.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked. "You're a terrific father"

"I'm jealous of my own baby" Toby said. "I miss playing with your breasts, sucking on them..." He trailed off

"Baby come here" she said patting a spot next to her. She kissed him.

"You're an amazing father" she said kissing him again. She pushed him back so that he was in her arms like a baby.

"What are you doing? He asked.

"I'm going to breast feed you" Spencer said "just like I do the baby"

Toby tried to sit up feeling mocked but Spencer pushed him back down. She caressed his face.

"Don't fuss" she cooed as she played with his hair. Her breast was right in front of his face but he was still hesitant.

"Take it" she encouraged "don't be ashamed"

He put her nipple in his mouth. He licked it gently. She began rubbing his back. Finally he slowly started to suck as the warm liquid drizzled into his mouth. It was sweet and he reached up and gently played with her breasts. Spencer moaned in arousal. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Save some for the baby" she said jokingly.

Toby released her nipple sitting up. She opened her robe showing her naked body.

"Wanna make another baby?" She asked and Toby eagerly climbed on top of her.

 **Please review!**


	9. Twist on Promo

**Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for is finally here! YAY! Yeah I know I'm a dork oh well! I hope you all like it and it was worth the wait! Please review!**

 **The Twist on the Promo:**

 **WARNING: Extremely Violent and Graphic**

"No!" Caleb said sternly.

"Caleb?!" Spencer yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"We could have just gone without telling anyone" Hanna reminded him.

The new A had sent a text to Hanna and Spencer. It said to go to some old abandoned factory. Hanna was shaking in her boots to go but Spencer had convinced her. They wanted Caleb to go with them but he was refusing.

"Haven't you two learned your lesson after all the clues you chased down because of A?! All those times you nearly died."

"No Caleb we haven't forgotten" Spencer said angrily. "A damn near froze me and Aria to death when we went to a factory trying to save you and Hanna!"

Caleb sighed, as usual Spencer Hastings was going to get what she wants.

They got to the factory and Caleb insisted to go ahead of them.

"Don't you two split up for anything!" He ordered before going down a hallway alone There was two other hallways.

"We should each take a hallway" Spencer whispered when she was sure Caleb was out of earshot.

"Uh hello Einstein" Hanna shrugged " that's splitting up."

"Yeah and?" Spencer said impatiently.

"Look my relationship with Caleb is fragile and I don't want to risk it. He told us not to split up so I'm not going to." Hanna said crossing her arms.

"Well Caleb's not the boss of me!" Spencer said darting down a hallway. She could hear Hanna humming nervously where Spencer had left her. Spencer's phone started to buzz. She pulled it out thinking it was Caleb or Hanna.

"It's awful quiet in here isn't it?"

-A

Spencer listened realizing Hanna wasn't humming anymore. She bolted down the hall back to where she left Hanna. She ran into the open space and Hanna was on the floor gasping for air. Caleb was rubbing her back and glaring up at Spencer. Caleb drove back to Hanna's apartment. He tucked Hanna into bed with a hot cup of tea.

"I'm gonna take Spencer home and then I'll come back." Caleb told Hanna.

"You almost got Hanna killed Spencer" Caleb yelled "you almost got her killed and you haven't even apologized"

"You're a spoiled brat and you always have been, it's time someone taught you a lesson"

Caleb yelled grabbing her. Before she knew what was happening Caleb had yanked her pants and panties down and he had pulled her over his knee holding her down. He spanked her hard, harder than Toby ever had. Each hit stung worse than the last.

"Please, Caleb I'm sorry" Spencer cried.

"You aren't but you will be" Caleb yelled. He spread her cheeks and fingered her asshole. He ran a finger along her lips.

"You bastard!" She wriggled trying to get away. He shoved his elbow into her back. Caleb rubbed her pussy pulling her pubic hair.

"See" Caleb said "the more you fight the worse it gets"

Spencer was bawling and just wanted this to be over. He continued spanking her mercilessly. If she tried to get away he'd finger her lips or asshole or pull her hair to make her regret it.

Finally he pushed her onto the floor. She was a bawling mess. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her outside.

"Find a stick" he ordered.

"What?" Spencer cried.

"Find a stick, if I have to find one I'll whip you harder" Caleb yelled. Spencer tried to look through the tears in her eyes. She finally picked one out handing it to Caleb. She had been crying so much her face and neck were soaked and she could feel her tears drizzling down her chest. She had cried so much that she thought she might vomit. Caleb made her squat outside still bare. He whipped her with the stick. It felt worse than a belt. She could feel it biting into her skin. After 10 whips Caleb was done but she was sure she could feel herself bleeding. Spencer hobbled into the kitchen.

"Spencer" Caleb said softly.

"Get out!" She yelled.

He took a few steps toward her. She turned back to him with a huge knife in her hand.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Spencer yelled "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

After Caleb left Spencer called Toby.

"Please come" she begged into the phone. "I need you really bad."

"Spencer? What's going on?" Toby asked worriedly.

"I'll explain when you get here" she cried "please"

"I'm on my way" Toby said.

When Toby showed up Spencer had a sheet wrapped around her. She was leaning against the counter.

"Spencer?! What happened?!" Toby asked. She turned toward him still bawling.

"Baby" Toby said putting his arms out. She walked to him, pressing her face to his chest. He put his arms around her.

"Caleb beat me" Spencer cried.

"What are you talking about?" Toby asked.

"Caleb...Hanna...and I...we ...went to...a...factory...I...left Hanna...and...A neeeeeeeaaaaaarrrrrllllyyy...strstrstrstr...strangled her...he brought me here...and he spanked me...and fingered my pussy...and pulled my hair...then he dragged me outside...and whipped me with a stick."

"Let me see" Toby said tugging at the sheet. She dropped the sheet and laid down carefully on a pillow on Toby's lap. Toby gasped at Spencer's beaten bottom. She had cuts on her butt cheeks, the back of her thighs, and her genitals. In addition her ass had welts and bruises.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry" he said rubbing her back "I'm going to make him pay for this."

"It hurts!" She sobbed "it hurts so bad!"

"Let's go upstairs, I'll take care of you" Toby said reassuringly

"I can't go upstairs" Spencer sobbed "every move I make kills me"

"We have to take care of this Spencer" Toby said standing her up. "I'll carry you"

Toby very gently carried her upstairs to the bathroom. He finished undressing her and then undressed himself. He turned on the shower and Spencer whimpered knowing the water was going to hurt like hell.

"Come on Spencer" Toby encouraged "we have to clean your wounds otherwise they'll get infected"

He slowly brought her under the water. Her crying which had dulled to a soft sob went back to a loud wailing cry as the water hit her. He hugged her as tightly as he could while he carefully washed her butt and privates. His blood was boiling about what Caleb had done he had to focus on Spencer or he might run off and kill him. He took Spencer out of the shower and brought her to the bed he patted her butt and privates dry. He then took some antibiotics ointment and put it on her cuts.

"I'm gonna kill him" Toby said when he got to the cuts on her pussy lips. He then put lotion all over her butt. Toby kept rubbing her and waiting for her to calm down and fall asleep but she didn't. He rubbed for what felt like hours occasionally kissing her and telling her he loved her so much. He applied more ointment and lotion to her but she still cried. He'd made tea, brought ice cream, even vodka after awhile nothing helped. He even tried fingering her and rubbing her clit nothing soothed her.

"I'm taking you to the ER" Toby said.

"No" Spencer cried "I don't want that"

"I can't lay here and listen to the woman I love more than anything in this world cry and not be able to do anything about it" Toby said "if you don't let me take you to the ER I'm going to go beat Caleb within an inch of his life"

"Ok" Spencer agreed. Toby wrapped her in a sheet and drove her to the ER. He carried her inside and they put her on a stretcher immediately. Toby followed them back to a trauma area.

"Care to tell me what happened here?" The nurse asked glaring at Toby.

"He didn't do this" Spencer insisted.

"Spence, you were assaulted" Toby said rubbing her back as the doctor examined her. The nurse gave her a pill and said she'd be back in a bit with a numbing shot. They also started an IV with antibiotics because she was dehydrated from all the crying. Toby talked to the police naming Caleb as the assailant. Spencer cried that he shouldn't have done that.

"Caleb shouldn't have done this!" He yelled apologizing when Spencer cringed. He climbed into bed with her even though he was sure it was against hospital rules. The nurse came by and gave Spencer a shot that made her start wailing again. After about an hour Spencer couldn't feel her butt and Toby played with it for Spencer's entertainment. She giggled as he moved them this way and that. He asked if she wanted to be fingered but she said no it would be a few weeks before she desired anything sexual. She drifted off to sleep and soon Toby did too. When she woke at 4am she had to pee. She woke up Toby who helped her to the bathroom. She was embarrassed that she couldn't feel her ass and almost toppled onto the floor. Toby chuckled but said it was nothing. The fun stopped though when he went to wipe her and she started crying again. They finally discharged her the next morning and sent her and Toby home with a goodie bag of medicines for her. Spencer called the station and dropped the charges against Caleb. Toby called Caleb and asked him to come to Spencer's. Caleb let himself in.

"Look man I know you're upset but..." Caleb started before Toby punched him. He picked him up by his shirt and punched him again. Then he kicked him in the stomach and groin. Even after what Caleb had done to her it was hard to see.

"You ever touch her again and I swear to god I'll kill you" Toby said angrily.

Caleb slowly got up and headed toward the door.

"Oh and I wouldn't bother going to see Hanna" Toby said "I had a long chat with her this morning about what you did to Spencer and she doesn't want anything to do with you"

 **Please review!**


	10. Between 6x01 and 6x02

**Ok I know it's short but I'm gonna try to add a couple chapters this weekend. Keyword try. Please review!**

Spencer's fingers dug into Toby's back. The paramedics were waiting to take Spencer to the hospital in the ambulance. Toby once again shifted his arms around her. He looked apologetically at the paramedics even though he was as much to blame as Spencer. He didn't want to let her go. He never wanted to let her out of his sight again. When a paramedic stepped forward looking like he was going to forcefully separate them Toby took a step back.

"Don't you dare" he said angrily. The paramedic backed off.

"Come on baby" Toby said rubbing her back. "You have to go to the hospital"

He started walking toward the ambulance. Spencer was dragging her feet. He carefully picked her up. In about ten swift steps he had her sitting on the ambulance stretcher. She still wouldn't let him go. She was putting feather light kisses on his neck. She knew he was weak for that, especially now. He had to fight moaning in front of his coworkers

"Officer Cavanaugh?" Detective Tanner's voice startled him. He hadn't noticed that she was next to him. He put his hands on Spencer's shoulders ready to pull her away from him.

"Why don't you take the rest of your shift off" she said nodding at Spencer.

"Thank you detective" Toby said gratefully. He turned to Spencer.

"Come on Sweetheart" he cooed in her ear. She still didn't let go so he picked her up and motioned for the paramedics to put the stretcher in the ambulance. Once they did he carried her into the ambulance. He climbed onto the stretcher laying down with Spencer. She slowly untangled herself from him but still kept a hand on his side and shoulder. She slowly starts touching his face and chest almost as if to make sure he is really there.

"Don't let me go, don't leave me, don't let anyone take me" she sobbed. He pulled her to his chest.

"I was lost without you, I'm never going to lose you again" he reassured her rubbing her back. When they finally got to the hospital Toby carried her in.

"Finally the last one" a nurse said seeing them. She pulled a wheelchair out.

"What's wrong with her legs?" She asked holding a clipboard.

"Nothing" Toby said "she's my girlfriend, I'm here as a boyfriend not a police officer."

She made a judgmental face.

"Just show me to an exam room" he said. She lead them to a room.

"Undress completely and lay on the bed covered with the sheet, the doctor will be in to examine you shortly" she said.

Toby carried her inside setting her on the bed. He pulled her off of him.

"I don't want to undress, I don't want to be naked" Spencer cried folding up on herself.

"I know baby, but the doctor needs to make sure you are okay" Toby reassured her slowly removing her sweater. There were bruises on her arms and what looked like burn marks on her wrists. He tried not to make any faces. It broke his heart to see her hurt but she was the one that had to endure these abuses so he refused to make her feel as if she needed to make him feel better. He pulled her into his arms.

"My strong brave girl" he said rubbing her back. He judged her expression before going to remove her shirt. He saw cuts and bruises and Spencer had lost at least 15 pounds. Her softness was gone now. He rubbed her arms in attempt to comfort her. He kissed her neck and shoulders as he unhooked her bra.

"Almost there baby" Toby encouraged. He helped her stand and unbuttoned her pants, pulling both of her pants and panties down. She sat down on the bed so he could remove her shoes and socks. She crawled into the bed once she was completely naked.

"Burn those clothes, I don't ever want to see them again" Spencer said.

Toby kissed her all over her face and neck as as they waited for the doctor. The doctor came in and looked over her cuts and bruises and the burns on her wrists. Spencer had almost relaxed when all of a sudden they heard Emily scream bloody murder. They could hear her mom trying to comfort her and then they could decipher Hanna's wracking sobs.

"Don't touch me!" Aria screamed.

"I guess I got off easy" Spencer whispered "they must have worse injuries"

"Spence" Toby started not sure how to phrase it. He didn't have time to explain because a female doctor came in carrying a little tray.

"I already was examined by a doctor" Spencer said. The doctor opened her mouth to speak but Toby stopped her.

"Can we have a minute?" He asked and the doctor left.

"Spencer" Toby said caressing her face and stroking her hair. "They have to do a pelvic exam"

"No" Spencer said shaking "don't let them"

"They have to" he insisted "I can stay, or I can go, I can see if your mom is here yet"

"Just hold me" Spencer said. Toby let the doctor back in and he wrapped her in his arms. He told her he loved her and that it was okay to cry. He told her she was brave and that he was gonna nail that son of bitch to a wall. They gave her a gown and some towels and when her mom showed up she showered and put clean clothes on. She would have given anything to shower with Toby but she was pretty sure the hospital and her mother wouldn't allow it. She made a mental note to tell Toby she wanted to shower together when she got out of here. When she returned Toby was asleep in the chair by the bed. Her mother went to wake him up but Spencer intervened saying "let him sleep"

Toby woke a little while later and kissed Spencer multiple times before going home. He promised to come by after his shift.

 **Please review!**


	11. Strip Scrabble

**I've gotten a lot of requests for this one and I really hope you all like it. Please Review!**

Spencer eagerly knocked on the door to Toby's loft.

"Hi baby" she said smiling as she kissed him. They had a very important date tonight. They were going to be playing strip scrabble and Spencer was determined to win. Toby fixed them both a drink as they sat down to play.

"So" Toby started "the rules?"

"Right" Spencer answered "if you don't get at least 10 points, you have to remove a piece of clothing, first one naked loses"

"Should we sweeten the pot?" Toby asked giving a suggestive look.

"What did you have in mind?" She said giving him a smoldering look.

"Loser gives winner oral for as long as they want" he said raising an eyebrow. He smiled a wicked smile when she squeezed her legs together.

"Yeah!" She whimpered clearly still thinking about it.

Spencer put down the first word. It was 7 points. She slowly unbuttoned her sweater slipping it off. Toby put down a word for 16 points and smiled at Spencer. Spencer put down a word for 21 points. Toby countered with a 19 point word. Spencer then put an 11 point word on the board. Toby added a 5 point word and undid his button up tossing it on the floor.

An hour later Spencer was in her bra and panties. Toby still had his pants and boxers on. They were even at least. Spencer put down a word for 9 points. She reluctantly took off her bra throwing it at Toby. Toby's cock throbbed in his pants. He could see Spencer fidgeting too. He rubbed at his dick.

"Are you wet baby?" He asked teasingly. Spencer stuck her hand into her panties. Then she took her two fingers and pushed them into his mouth. He moaned at the taste.

"Are you throbbing?" He teased. She bit her lip letting him know she was.

"Baby, I forfeit" Toby said as he toppled the table over getting on top of her. He yanked her panties down and pressed his tongue against her clit. She grabbed onto the edges of the couch as he worked his tongue against her clit. He went slow then fast then slow again.

"Faster, please!" she begged. Toby went faster and her hips started moving. He breath was ragged.

"Oh I'm gonna cum" she yelled and Toby stopped.

"Don't stop!" She barked

He started rubbing her clit slowly with his thumb.

"Who's in charge of your orgasm?" He asked.

"You are" she whimpered.

"Who decides if and when you cum?" He asked.

"You do" she whimpered.

"What do you do?" Toby asked holding his tongue over her clit indicating the right answer would lead to him continuing.

"I beg" she said "beg until you let me cum"

"That's a good girl" he said putting his tongue to work again.

"Please Toby!" She panted "oh baby, let me cum, please I want to cum so bad, you make me so horny, oh please"

"Please, please, please" she said in a higher pitch, Toby knew she was on the edge. He looked up at her as he finally made her body explode. Her back arched as she dug her nails into the couch.

"Unnnnnggggghhh, unnnnhhhhh oh yeah, UHHH" she screamed out. Toby got up then and lead her into the bedroom. He laid on the bed.

"Come over here baby and sit on my face" Toby said reaching out for her. She obeyed and was rewarded with his tongue inside her.

"Baby!" She cried as he slammed his tongue into her gspot. He growled as he continued to pleasure. "Please don't stop I'm right there! Oh please! Yes, YES, YES!" She relaxed leaning back on his chest.

"I'm not done with you yet" he said sticking two fingers in her and pulling her back to his mouth. He sucked her clit while his fingers abused her g spot.

"Oh God yes!" She shrieked as she grabbed onto his hair. "It feels so fucking good, unnnnhhhh, you're so fucking good, oh baby yes, unnnnnnhhhh, mmmmmm"

She leaned back as he gasped for air.

"Can we please fuck now" Toby asked.

"Prize was oral for as long as I wanted" Spencer pouted.

"I forfeited though, so technically I let you win" Toby said.

"How do you know I wouldn't have won" she teased. "If you hadn't attacked me to eat me out"

"Because you were down to panties" he said "I had you"

"Well I won" she said pushing her pussy back into his mouth. "Ok I'm done"

She tossed herself onto the bed as Toby got on to her. He pounded into her until they both came twice more.

 **Please Review!**


	12. Hospital Reunion

Toby walked down the hall to Spencer's room. He walked into the room and saw she was sleeping. He was torn. He wanted to let her sleep but he also wanted to hold her. It had only been three weeks and four days but he felt very deprived of holding her. He ached for her as if he hadn't held her in months. He selfishly leaned down planting his lips on her forehead.

"Toby" she mumbled sleepily.

"I'm here baby" Toby said kissing her. He sat on the side of her bed pulling her into his arms.

"We got the son of a bitch" he said as she pulled away "Andrew" he said practically spitting his name.

"You got him?" She asked skeptical.

"We tracked him all over Tyler park and we finally flushed him out."

"Are you sure he's the one?"

"We've been chasing him ever since we found the prison van at his uncles farm. We traced all the electronic gear to him, and we found a journal about how he hated Mona and he thought that Alison and the rest of you represented the feminization of society, a real manifesto."

"Has he confessed?"

"Not yet, but if he's smart he will, this town doesn't need another trial" he said resting a hand on her side rubbing circles on her stomach.

"No, it doesn't"

"I'll let you get back to sleep"

"I was asleep, actual real sleep, I haven't had that in a long time." She said.

She gave him a longing look.

"We never gave up" he said thinking of all the ways that was true. She reached for him as he reached for her. They shared a chaste kiss before holding each other tightly.

"I'll let you get back to sleep" he said as he moved to get off the bed.

"You could do that" she said putting her hand on his chest "or you could lock the door."

She gave him a suggestive look. He got up from the bed.

"Take a walk" he told the guard outside Spencer's room. He closed it and locked it.

Spencer pushed her blankets down. She sat up, unbuttoning his uniform. She untucked his uniform shirt and undershirt. She tugged his uniform top off and then pulled his undershirt over his head.

They both knew they shouldn't do this here but they didn't care.

Spencer undid his belt pulling his pants and boxers down. She lifted her butt so he could remove her panties. He kicked off his shoes and the clothes from around his ankles. She stripped off her gown as he got on top of her.

They took their time running their hands over each other's bodies. He fondled her breasts kissing and sucking on her nipples. Spencer didn't really need the foreplay but this wasn't just about her, Toby had been without her 3 weeks just like she'd been without him 3 weeks. The only difference was she had known he was okay, physically at least. He kissed down her body until he reached the spot where her pubic hair had grown in. She hadn't thought of it she always kept groomed for him. She was about to apologize when he rubbed his face in it moaning and growling. This made her laugh maybe louder than she should have. He kissed her thighs making her moan and writhe on the bed. He pressed his tongue to her clit. He rubbed it with his tongue over and over again. She curled her fingers in his hair as her hips met his mouth.

"Don't stop" she whimpered quietly. He grabbed her hips as he pressed his mouth to her.

"Yes, don't stop please" she panted on the edge.

"Oh my god" she said as she bit into the corner of her pillow to stifle her cries. She kicked her legs before they stiffened as her whole body shook in orgasm.

"I forgot how good you taste" he said kissing her.

"Did you forget how good I feel?" She said grabbing his dick and putting it in her. He moaned loudly practically cumming at the feel of her wet insides. They went slow, caressing each other and kissing each other's face and neck. Toby sighed audibly as Spencer kissed his favorite spot on his neck. He grabbed her ass as he thrusted into her. She moaned loudly, she had forgotten how good it felt having him inside her. He pushed in deeply, completely filling her.

"Unnnnnnhhhh, Unnnnngggggffffhhh" she moaned. He pushed in as far as he could go. He reached down between them rubbing her clit. She dug her nails into his back. She let out high pitched cries. Her walls spasmed around him making him cum inside her. She wrapped her legs around his and started thrusting upward. She was rolling her hips against his hips desperate for friction. She rolled them over so she was on top. She grinded against him enjoying the pleasure she felt.

"Oh, I needed this baby, thank you" she moaned kissing his chest as she continued to move on top of him. They kissed deeply moaning into each other's mouths. They moved together panting and looking into each other's eyes. They could tell they were going to cum together. Their mouths attacked each other as they both orgasmed.

When they had both rode out their orgasms Spencer curled up against him.

"Spence we have to put our clothes back on." Toby said.

"No, just stay here with me please" Spencer asked sleepily.

"Ok" he said rubbing her back.

Spencer was fast asleep a few mins later when four cops, a doctor, two nurses, and Spencer's parents busted open the locked door.

He motioned for them to be quiet pointing to a sleeping Spencer.


	13. Rough sex in a cop car

**Ok so here's a quick little one-shot. I'm going to be starting a new story soon in which Spoby has twelve children. I'm trying to think of a good name for the new story, so if you brilliant people have any suggestions let me know. Also for those of you that don't know I take questions on my tumblr blog spobyfanfictiona I answer relatively quickly. I hope you like this. Please Review!**

Aria sat in the police car shaking her head. She was still upset that Andrew had said those awful things. They were victims damn it! Didn't he understand that? Did he bother to ask what they'd been through? No she shouldn't have named him but she had been petrified and all the evidence the cops had pointed to him. She had just wanted it to be over.

"Aria, don't beat yourself up over that douche" Spencer said "he's not as great as he makes himself sound"

"Says the girl that used to do strip study sessions with him" Emily blurted out almost as instantly as Hanna elbowed her side and Aria kicked her ankle. Spencer had turned to glare at her as well. She mouthed sorry. Toby dropped the girls off, finally pulling up to Spencer's parents estate. He got out climbing into the backseat with her.

"So tell me about these strip study sessions with Andrew?" He asked playing with a lock of her hair before putting it back behind her ear.

"Ok, it was once" she clarified. "It was when I thought I lost you to the A team. I got kicked off the academic decathlon team and I wanted my spot back. And I would have gotten it if Emily hadn't showed up and scared him off before I had a chance to really get under his skin."

Toby wondered idly how far she would have gone if Emily hadn't intervened.

"I'm sorry" Spencer said.

"I'm not mad" Toby said. Him joining the A team had always been a sore subject for him. Even though he knew nothing had happened he was jealous. Toby decided the best thing to do was to quickly change the subject.

"That movie you wanted to see is out this weekend" he said shakily.

"Yeah, we should totally go see that" she said as she looked at him seductively. She was biting her lip as she shrugged out of her coat. She untied her over shirt pulling it off. She pulled down on her dress as she leaned in rubbing his leg.

"And I'll take you out to dinner at Bacalli's" he said as the hand rubbing his leg edged closer and closer to his manhood.

"Uh-huh" she said as her hand went over his crotch massaging it.

Spencer then straddled him. She kissed his neck as she held his arms down.

"You know what I like?" She whispered hotly into his ear.

"I like when you suck on my clit" she said. "Suck on it and teasing it with you tongue"

Spencer could feel him getting hard.

"Oh and I love to be fingered" she said as she humped his lap. "I love when you use sex toys on me" she moaned.

"And sucking your dick, oh, mmmm" she sad biting her lip again. "Makes me so horny, makes my pussy fucking ache for you"

Toby was breathing hard at this point.

"I love when you're rough with me and you just pound my fucking pussy" she said.

"Remember after you got your cast off and you fucked me hard on the kitchen floor, ohhhh my pussy's throbbing just thinking about it. She took his hand and pushed two fingers inside of her.

"Feel that?" Spencer started. "Oh god fuck me Toby!"

All of a sudden Toby lost it. Pulling his arms free and laying her down on the backseat.

"You're asking for it and you're gonna get it" he growled as he pulled her panties down and undid his pants enough to get his massive erection out.

He pinned her hands to the door with one hand as he rubbed her clit with the other one as he pounded into her. He watched as her face changed from slight arousal to ready to blow.

"Cum for me baby" he said rubbing her clit extra hard and sinking his dick in as far as he could. She screamed and moaned as she climaxed. Before she had a chance to ride out her orgasm Toby turned her over pulling her hands behind her head and cuffing them. He knew he should be worried about treating her this way but he wasn't.

"You wanted it rough baby I'm gonna give it to you rough" he growled as he shoved his dick in her "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk." He slammed into her faster and harder than ever before. She moaned and whimpered.

"Oh god we gotta do this more often" Toby screamed straining "I'm cumming, uhhhhh I'm gonna cum inside you. Oh baby yes!"

He did up his pants, then uncuffed her. He sat in the seat and pulled her into his lap rocking her back and forth. Spencer had to smile at the fact that Toby knew her body almost better than she did. She couldn't feel her legs.

"You're an angel" Toby said kissing her "my little angel" he held her kissing her and rubbing her body as she came down from the intense high. He walked her to the door.

"You sure you don't want me to come in? I could convince your mom to let me sleep over" he would love nothing more than to fall asleep with her in his arms.

"No" Spencer said, "she's gonna be mad i skipped school today, maybe another night"

 **Dont forget to review!**


	14. Spencer's first spanking post dollhouse

**So this is shorter than I anticipated but I hope you like it. Thank you to all of you that have written requests and reviews. I really appreciate it. Please review!**

Toby walked in to the Hastings house without knocking. He was surprised to see Mrs. Hastings in the kitchen.

"I'm here to see Spencer" he said in a tone that made it clear what he was about to do to her.

"Toby she's been through a lot" Mrs. Hastings said.

"Yeah, and we've been letting her get away with a lot" Toby said going up the stairs.

When he walked into her room he saw her sitting up hugging her knees, she had tears in her eyes. She knew what was coming.

"Come over here" he said gently. She didn't move.

"Don't make me come over there" he said. He did not want this to be worse than it needed to be for either of them.

She slowly slipped out of bed and walked over to him. She stopped in front of him.

"Take your clothes off, all of them" he said firmly. She was confused, he normally bared her himself. She slipped her sweater off. Then she slowly unbuttoned her dress. She pulled her tights and panties down stepping out of them. She unhooked her bra letting it drop. She was standing naked before him. He undid his belt pulling it out of his pants.

"No, please not the belt" she said shaking in her spot. He put an arm around her waist and guided her to the bed. He laid the belt on the bed. He got undressed down to his boxers. He laid on the bed and pulled her on top of him. He pulled her knees to the mattress.

"Put your arms around my neck" he ordered. She did.

"Tighter" he ordered. She complied.

"No kicking, no squirming, you move, you get the belt" he said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes" she panted.

"Good girl" he said. He rubbed her back and kissed her ear as he petted her hair. He finally started spanking her. It was light at first. It was making her horny. He started going harder. It was still lighter than she was used to. Her ass slowly started to burn from the spanking. He was going hard now, hitting her in the same places made it hurt bad. She cried into his neck slow soft sobs at first. When she was bawling into his shoulder he started rubbing her all over. He put lotion on her rubbing it in.

"I love you so much baby" he said kissing her. She put her mouth on his as they melted in a deep kiss. He pulled his boxers down and they slowly and gently made love. They went slow, kissing and rubbing each other. When they were done he told her they were going to bathe together. Spencer curled up in the blankets.

"I don't want a bath" she mumbled. He lifted her chin looking down at her.

"Let me take care of you" he said kissing her as he pulled her out of the blankets and carried her into the bath. He found the reason she didn't want to bathe when he saw the cuts on her pussy. He took her out of the bath and back to the bedroom so he could examine her privates. After he had rubbed lotion all over her body they cuddled in bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Dont forget to review!**


	15. Merry Ho-Ho

**Here's a little Christmas one-shot. I'm going to be taking a break from writing for a little bit but feel free to keep reviewing. I'll be back soon.**

"Merry Ho Ho" she said with a smile as she turned back and forth.

"Nice gesture" he said chuckled. She walked over to him kissing his lips before going to his neck. Her hand traveled down in between his legs.

"Are you trying to seduce me Miss Hastings?" He said teasingly.

"Why do you think I sent everyone out for the day?" She asked.

He took her head in his giving her a long probing kiss. He was getting harder in her hand by the second.

"Aren't you going to open your present?" She asked with a fake pout.

He motioned to the bed as he started to stand with his crutch and Spencer's help. He hobbled over to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for Spencer to undress him. He was enjoying all the babying and nursing that Spencer had been doing. It was only tainted by the threat of her spending her life in prison looming over their heads. He couldn't imagine it. She'd already made him promise that if she was found guilty he wouldn't wait around pining for her and wasting years of his life. It was a promise he was going to have trouble keeping. After she finally got his clothes off he scooched back against the pillows and she straddled his lap. She was kneeling over his lap so her weight wasn't on him. He slowly unbuckled the belt letting his hands roam over her body. She moaned a deep throaty wanting moan. He loved the sounds she made when she was aroused. He untied the bow and slipped off her naughty little Santa dress to reveal even more naughty black lingerie. He unhooked her bra as he fondled her breasts. Since Spencer got out on bail for Bethany's murder their sex had been slow. It wasn't the broken leg slowing them down. They each wanted to savor every kiss, every touch, every look. These memories needed to last a long time. Every time they made love as if it was the last time. Spencer suspected that's why her parents had agreed to let Toby stay with them while his leg healed and why they made them selves scarce so much.

When Toby had his fill of playing with her boobs he pulled her forward so he could suck on them. He teased them flicking his tongue over them in between sucking. She curled her fingers into his hair. He started rubbing her center over her panties while he was still sucking her breasts. She whimpered with want and pleasure.

"I want you in me!" She panted.

Toby slowly started pulling down her panties and then her stockings. She shifted her weight so he could take her heels and stockings off. When they were both finally naked Spencer straddled Toby's good leg sinking down on him. She bounced up and down slowly letting the arousal build. When they couldn't stand the slow agonizing pace she sped up slightly. Toby groaned, she was pretty sure if he wasn't in a cast he would have rolled them over and started pounding into her. He sat up to kiss her and then whispered "please" in her ear.

Spencer then started moving faster but it was still slow for them.

"Yeah baby, I'm feeling it" he said to indicate he was about to cum.

"Me too" she panted.

"Oh yeah baby fuck me, you fuck me so good." He moaned.

"Mmmm" she moaned trying to hold it in longer. "Mmmmm!" She shrieked.

"Oh I'm coming for you baby right now" he said as he moved her hips.

"Oh fuck yeah!" She screamed as she came at the same time.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes" she panted as she grinded her hips against his pelvis as she had another orgasm.

"Let it all out" he said pushing her to her third orgasms by rubbing her clit.

She moaned uncontrollably as she succumbed to another orgasm. She finally pulled him out and collapsed into his arms. She was still coming down from her high when her gasps for air turned into harsh sobbing.

"Toby, I'm scared" she sobbed. "I'm so scared."

He held her in his arms rubbing her back and telling her he loved her more than life as she cried herself to sleep in his arms. Spencer awoke later to the sound of everyone returning from their day out. Toby was fast asleep and they were both still naked. She scooched out of bed and threw on her silk robe as she headed downstairs to shush everyone.

"See I told you she was gesturing Toby while we were gone" Hanna said with a hint of a smile.

Spencer went upstairs telling them her and Toby would be down in a little while. She removed her robe and climbed back into bed with Toby. He woke up gazing into her eyes as she gazed back into his. Neither of them could imagine them being any closer than they were right now.

 **Please review!**


	16. Be careful what you snoop for

**I'm taking a hiatus from my hiatus (yes I can do that) I was just sooo excited for this prompt from a tumblr user. I think I might do a sequel to it. I took a little creative license and changed it a bit. I hope you like it. Please review!**

 **prompt- yvonne & toby just started seeing each other. she goes over to his house to hang out, he goes to find a movie from his room. while he's gone she see's that his laptop is open and (being the nosey bitch im assuming she will be) she looks through his stuff and finds several videos of toby and spencer having sex back from when they were dating.**

Toby was finishing up his uniform for his shift.

"You sure it's okay if I hang out here and use your computer to work on my history paper?" Yvonne asked tossing her hair. She was wearing yoga pants and a tank top.

"I'm positive" he said kissing her. He left with his bag slung over his shoulder. She laid on his bed on her stomach her feet up in the air as she took notes. She put the pen in her mouth to do some typing.

After 4 hours she was bored out of her mind and she wasn't even close to done. She sighed as her phone buzzed. It was her bestie Madison.

"Hey Mads" she said.

"Where are you?" She asked laughingly

"I'm at his apartment, on his bed, using his computer" she said teasingly.

"Have you snooped" she asked nosily

"No, I've been working" she defended herself.

"No girl in her right mind gets left alone in her new boy toys apartment and doesn't snoop" Madison urged.

With Madison's guidance she snooped but found nothing.

"I told you he's the perfect man" she smiled.

Madison hung up and Yvonne went back to her paper. She went to open up the internet and a folder entitled "Papers" caught her eye. She clicked on it. She found several papers. History papers, French papers, English papers. They were all written by Spencer Hastings. Yvonne thought "wasn't that the name of her father's opponent's perfect daughter? Did Toby know her? He'd told her they'd gone to high school together but it was obviously more" She was about to close out of it feeling she'd invaded his privacy when her eyes ran across a folder that said "scrabble" she opened it. There was hundreds of pictures of Toby, her Toby, with Spencer! She was jealous enough that her dad and the public compared the two in polls and such but now feeling as if Toby was another contest she had to win. She was filled with jealousy and anger that Toby still had all these pictures. She looked through them pics of them cuddling and kissing and looking blissfully happy. She was a volcano ready to blow when she got to the bottom of the folder. There was another folder named "Triple Word Score" at the very bottom.

She gasped it was filled with pictures of Spencer in lingerie and naked. She dialed Madison back.

"How's it going with Mr. Perfect?" She teased. Yvonne sniffled.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I just found his spank bank" she sobbed.

"Porn?" She asked excitedly.

"Worse, his ex, from lingerie to birthday suit" she said as she scanned the pics. In some she was biting her lip, squeezing her boobs, or touching herself.

"Honey, stop looking at that" Madison said.

Yvonne sobbed.

"There's a video too!" she cried.

"Honey, listen to me, leave that place, you've been with him such a short time, he's obviously a closet dirtbag."

She had clicked on the video.

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you" she giggled.

"It's because you love me so much" Toby's voice came from behind the camera.

"Oh right" she said jokingly.

"Take your clothes off" Toby said. Yvonne could hear the lust in his voice. She watched as Spencer did a sexy strip tease for him. Then he got on top of her. She watched as they had sex changing positions, moaning and yelling as pleasure washed over them.

"You're right" she sniffed "I should leave"

She copied the "triple word score" file to her flash drive. She then closed out of the folder. She left the laptop open on a picture of Spencer eating birthday cake off Toby's face. She put a post it on his screen with "So you just went to high school with her?!" written on it.

Her phone was ringing like crazy as she walked into her dad's office but she didn't care.

"Well hello Congressman Philips" she said with a smile, she was upset but hiding it.

"I'm not the Congressman yet" he said looking up from his desk.

"No but you will be" she said putting the flash drive on his desk.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Veronica Hastings perfect daughter in her underwear and less, there's even a sex tape!"

"Where'd you get it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nevermind" she said simply.

"You're not suggesting I broadcast this and ruin that poor girls life?" He asked incredulously.

"No!" She said insistently "but I'm willing to bet if you let Mrs. Hastings know what you have, she'll decide to concede"

"You're brilliant cookie!" He cheered.

*The Next Day^

Spencer and Melissa sat at the counter in the Hastings kitchen. Her parents walked in.

She had called an emergency meeting for some reason.

"I had an interesting chat with Philips yesterday!" She said angry. "He wanted to congratulate me on my concession"

"What?!" Spencer asked.

"You're conceding?!" Melissa asked at the same time.

She silenced them with a wave of her hand.

"I of course told him I had no intention of conceding" she continued.

"He said "you will unless you want the whole world to see your daughters sex tape" he wouldn't tell me which daughter and it's possible he's bluffing. So what I need is you two to tell me he's lying and such a tape doesn't exist"

"Of course not!" Melissa said outraged. The three of them looked at Spencer. She was staring down at her coffee mug. She wasn't fighting back tears. She couldn't believe he'd betrayed her like that.

"I'm sorry mom" she said. Her dad headed to the liquor cabinet as her mom put her head in her hands.

"Melissa go upstairs" Veronica ordered.

"Don't concede" she said picking her stuff "maybe I can fix it"

She walked over to the police station. She asked around for Toby until she found him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute." She asked. He could tell instantly that she was really upset. He ushered her into an empty conference room.

"How could you do this to me?!" She sobbed. He was about to ask what when she cut him off.

"Do you hate me that much?" She sobbed harshly.

"Spencer, tell me what happened, tell me what I did?" He begged.

"The sex tape" she spat "the one we made for you before I left for Georgetown, you gave it to your new girlfriends dad so he could blackmail my mom into dropping out."

"No, I didn't" he swore as a look of realization came over his face.

"But he does have it doesn't he?" She asked.

"Probably" he sighed. "Yvonne used my computer and she must have been snooping and found all of our stuff, pictures of us and everything"

"Why do you still have that?!" She yelled they'd been broken up a year.

He half coughed, half chuckled

"Umm because I'm not dead downstairs"

"Oh my god! Ew! You still?!" She asked.

"Yes! Okay! Yes!" He yelled.

He took her into his arms.

"I will fix this" he said "I promise"

He rubbed her back.

Toby went straight over to Yvonne's dads office.

"Mr. Philips" he said shaking his hand.

"How are you Toby?" he beamed. He thought very highly of Toby and was very pleased Yvonne was dating him.

"Oh I've had better days" he said and Mr. Philips frowned.

"That tape that Yvonne brought you?" He went on "she took it from my computer, without my permission, Spencer Hastings is my ex-girlfriend, it won't just ruin her, it will ruin me, your daughters current boyfriend and further more if you use that it would make you a corrupt politician which you say you hate"

He went to speak but stopped.

"I always believed in fighting fire with fire" Toby said "you release that video I'll give the one I have of your daughter to the press"

"You don't have a sex tape of her" he said sounding less than sure.

"Oh yeah, moaning, writhing, calling me daddy, it's very disturbing" he said seriously "and you know how the media loves to compare Yvonne and Spencer. I can see it now. "Which candidates daughter had the best sex tape?" Spencer would win by the way"

Mr. Philips tossed the flash drive at Toby.

"Is this the only copy?" He asked.

Mr. Philips nodded furiously.

"It better be" he said taking a paperweight off his desk and smashing the flash drive with it.

"Now before I leave you're going to call Veronica Hastings, apologize for trying to drag her and her family through the mud and that you just want to run a nice clean campaign." He said.

Yvonne showed up to her dad's office an hour later.

"Hey dad" she said "did you copy the stuff on the flash drive, I need it back so I can finish my paper"

"I didn't get a chance to copy it before your boyfriend smashed it into smithereens." He said.

"What?!" She cried.

"He was here, he talked me out of blackmailing my opponent and then smashed it into pieces" he said pointing to the garbage.

"He's a good hearted man, you should go make up with him" he said thinking about the sex tape he'd said he had of her.

"You're right" she smiled "I will"

She picked out the perfect dress from her closet.

"Would you forgive me in this dress?" She asked Madison.

"You could get away with murder in that dress" she smiled.

Yvonne showed up at his apartment. She knocked but no one answered. She let herself in using the key he'd given her a couple days ago.

"Toby?" She called.

A few minutes later he came out of his bedroom in just sweat pants.

"What do you want? How'd you get in?" He asked angrily.

"Please don't be mad" she said holding up the key.

"I'm way beyond mad, I'm fucking pissed" he hissed ripping the key out of her hand. "Get out!"

She went to say something but was cut off by a female voice from behind him.

"Toby baby, come back to bed, I'm not done with you yet"

Standing there wrapped in Toby's bedsheet was Spencer Hastings.

"I'll be right back baby" he said opening the door for Yvonne. "I'm just taking out the trash"

 **Dont forget to review!**


	17. I Fought The Law And The Law Won

**I hope you all like this chapter. Please Review.**

The girls were running from the cops once again. They ran in separate directions. That was their only hope of getting away. Spencer was running even faster because she knew she'd get more than a slap on the wrist and a trip to the police station. Toby was chasing her and if he caught her she wouldn't sit for a week. She'd been running a long time. Her lungs were hurting with the stress of her breathing the cold air in. Why was she running from Toby. If she didn't get it now she'd get it later. She slowed up letting Toby catch her. Toby had one arm around her waist as he ripped her pants and panties down. He stepped on them pulling her feet out. She was fighting as Toby went to take her shirt and bra. She didn't believe he was going to make her be completely naked in this cold air when anyone of his coworkers could show up any minute. After a lot of fussing and fighting he got them off but with her fighting and the wind they blew into the lake.

Before Spencer can even get her bearings she felt Toby's hand deliver biting smacks to her ass. She was freezing. She covered her front as Toby kept railing spanks on her.

"When are you going to learn?!" He yelled as he spanked her. "You keep doing these stupid dangerous things! Do you have no sense of self preservation?!"

"Toby please be quiet I don't want people to find us and see us" she cried.

"Oh so you can do the crime but you don't want to do the time?! I got news for you little missy that's not the way it works, not in my town."

With that he picked her up around the waist and held her in the air. She kicked her feet back and forth until she realized her privates were visible for all to see. She could feel the cold air on her pussy.

"Please put me down" she sobbed embarrassed. She sobbed louder knowing it was only a matter of time before someone saw them. Toby was hitting her hard now. He made sure to hit the back of her thighs since that hurt worse. Spencer wondered if his hand was tired or sore with the way he was hitting her. She was shaking partly because she was upset and partly because she was freezing. Finally he put her down and she was so thankful.

"I'm not done" he said seeing her face as her minuscule smile faded. "Got find me a stick"

A look of horror came over her face.

"It will be twice as long if I have to find one myself" he warned.

Tears were streaming down her face and neck as she kneeled down on the cold dirty ground searching for a stick. She didn't think she could feel any worse until she heard chuckles and snickers. She looked up to see Lorenzo and two other fairly familiar looking cops.

"Toby" she whimpered trying to hide herself behind a bush. Surely he'd end the humiliating punishment now.

"Do you have a stick?" He asked.

"Yes" she said as her sobbing started again.

"Come out or I'll drag you out" he demanded.

She crawled over to him, which seemed to please him. He bent her over exposing her privates to his friends. She was sure she'd die of humiliation any minute. He whipped her with the stick 10 times before picking her up. He carried her like a small child to his police cruiser. She tried not to pay attention to everyone including her friends staring at her. When they got to the cruiser, he got in the back with her. She kept waiting for the "it's over baby" that he usually offered after a spanking.

When they get to the police station Toby parades her around the station naked before finally wrapping her in a sheet.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Toby asks condescendingly. Spencer says nothing because she's pissed at him thinking about everything he did to her. Her clothes in the lake, his buddies laughing at her, making her crawl on the dirty, cold, damp ground. She is so mad she doesn't even protest when she feels the sheet being tugged from her as he pulls her over his lap and the spanking resumes. Her ass hurts so bad she barely registers the spanks he's giving her now. She knows by the looks people are giving them that her ass is either bleeding or bruising. He is still spanking her with her ass in the air as Caleb, Ezra and all four of the girls parents show up.

She could see the lividity in all the parents faces including her own. She hoped her parents wouldn't spank her too, Toby had done enough.

"Aria what were you thinking?!" Ezra yelled. He gave a look to Toby and Spencer. If he'd had his way he'd have Aria in the same position but he new how she felt about spanking so that was a no for him.

"We'll handle this Ezra" Ella assured him.

"Aria you are grounded for 3 months"

"Mom.." Emily started before Pam put her hand up to silence her.

"I don't want to hear it" she said firmly. "I've already worked out a deal for you, you will be doing 300 hours of community service"

"Hanna, if I never enter another police station the rest of my life it will be too soon" Ashley Marin said as she adjusted her purse.

"Don't look at me" Caleb said from behind her mom "I have half a mind to pull a Toby"

"You wouldn't dare" Hanna said. Both Caleb and Ashley gave her a "don't tempt me" look.

Toby rewrapped Spencer up and he and her parents took her home. Toby excused himself to run a bath for Spencer. When he'd gone upstairs her parents began to yell at her. She didn't care her ass hurt so bad.

"You are grounded and you won't be seeing anyone but Toby until we say otherwise, is that clear" Veronica yelled.

"Yes ma'am" she said.

Toby came downstairs and led Spencer up to the bathroom to bathe. She looked and saw both dirt and blood on the sheet. She began sobbing again once the water hit her cuts.

Toby gently washed Spencer's hair and body. He gave her light kisses, telling her how beautiful and amazing she is. He tells her how much he loves her and how he can't stand to lose her. When Spencer continued to ignore him he started to worry. Had he gone too far.

When she'd been washed and rinsed he inspected her butt. He dried her off, applying ointment to the cuts and lotion everywhere else. Veronica came up and inspected her butt.

"If you ever pull a stunt like this again, Toby has our permission to spank you again" she said.

He brought her to bed and they both laid down snuggling. He felt like he was snuggling a piece of plastic because she wasn't holding his hand or having it pressed up against her breasts the way she normally did. He outstretched his arm.

"I need to know we're okay" he said. Spencer didn't take his hand and he knew in that moment that he'd gone too far. Tears started flowing out of his eyes. He wrapped both arms around her tightly and kissed her back.

"I'm sorry Spence, I'm so sorry. I'm going to make this up to you" he cried and soon they both fell asleep. He continued to put ointment and lotion on her butt over the next few days. One morning her parents left for work early and Toby decided to wake Spencer up by eating her out. He put kisses on her thighs and pussy as he waited for her to wake. When she finally did and saw what he was doing she opened her legs. The sounds of her impending orgasm was like music to his ears. She had been cold to him since the spanking. The uncontrollable moans and mewls she let out as she came warmed Toby to the core. He was incredibly horny feeling his dick harden.

"Wasn't that amazing Spencer?" He asked. Normally he didn't beg for praise but he wanted to hear it and he figured she was withholding it on purpose.

"It felt good" she said coolly.

He nuzzled her neck.

"You know, um, that made me really horny" he said hoping for some reciprocation.

"You have two hands" she said frigidly.

It took weeks for Toby to rebuild their relationship. He doted on her, waiting on her hand and foot. She had started to come around again verbally but was still being cold physically. Spencer was getting dressed to go out with her friends, it was Arias first free day and Emily had completed half he community service. Hanna had also been given a spanking by Caleb but nothing like what Toby had given Spencer. Her mom knocked on the door to her room just as she fastened the belt on her dress. Her mother looked upset.

"What I can't go?" She asked figuring her mother was punishing her further.

"There was a high-speed chase out on route 3" she said "the news said at least five cop cruisers had been disabled."

Spencer ran out the door without even grabbing her phone.

She got to the hospital, looking furiously for Toby. Maybe he wasn't here, maybe he was fine. She heard a scream and turned to see Lorenzo he was getting a burn on his arm debrided. Lorenzo was here Toby must be too. She went to the nurses station.

"Toby Cavanaugh?" She asked. The nurse ignored her clearly on a personal call. Spencer ripped the jack from the phone. The nurse looked at her in utter shock.

"Let's try this again" she said practically spewing venom. "Toby Cavanaugh"

She checked her board.

"Bed six" she said. Spencer threw the cord at her and ran to the bed. Toby was sitting up his arm in a sling.

"Call me when you get this" she heard him say into his phone. She crashed into him attacking him with kisses.

"Spence, I've been calling you! I didn't want you to worry" he chuckled

"Oh baby" she cried into his ear before going back to covering him with kisses.

"Don't get me all riled up Spence. I only have one hand now" he joked.

"I'm going to take care you tonight" she whispered in his ear. "All night long"

That night Spencer took Toby back to his loft. It wasn't long before she had him on his back and was riding him hard.

"Don't go so fast" he begged. It had been so long, he didn't want it to end. She slowed down laying on top of him. She kissed him deeply as he put his good arm around her.

"Is that better" she asked teasingly.

"Yes!" He yelled as he grabbed her ass. They were both cumming soon. They both came at the same time screaming each other's names.

"I'm sorry" she said finally addressing her behavior since the spanking. "I was punishing you and that wasn't fair"

"I'm sorry" he said. "I went too far, I was showing off for my friends and coworkers and I took pleasure in punishing you"

They curled up in bed snuggled close together.

"I love you" she said kissing him.

"I love you too" he said kissing her. Soon they fell asleep.

 **Dont forget to review!**


	18. Sleeping Naked

**This is from the prompt where Spencer reads an article about sleeping naked and then she and Toby make love. I hope you all like it! Please review!**

Spencer was in the kitchen putting away dinner. She'd made meatballs for meatball subs. She packaged everything nicely just like she did almost every night. Spencer and Toby had been married a year. They had set clear goals. He was working double shifts whenever he could, which was often. She had a job working full time at a nearby museum. They wanted to save up money and buy a house. Yes their little apartment was warm, dry, and cozy, but it was just big enough for the two of them. That was the problem. They wanted a front and backyard. A place big enough for kids, and maybe a puppy, Toby had joked a few months ago.

Tonight was one such night that Toby had worked a double shift. She left the food in the fridge knowing he'd eat it when he got home. A few months ago Toby had worked a double and come straight home and gone to bed. When Spencer opened the fridge the next morning and saw her untouched chicken tetrazzini sitting there she burst into tears. She didn't even know why she had gotten so emotional but now every night Toby made sure to eat some of whatever she'd made for dinner.

After cleaning up and putting everything away, she did two loads of laundry while she read "Runaway Jury" by John Grisham. At 930 she'd done her nighttime ritual and slinked into her very revealing pale pink nightie. She saw the article Hanna had given to her the other day, she'd been using it as a book mark. It was about the benefits of sleeping naked. According to the article that she was now skimming, it is good for skin, it helps you sleep better, makes you feel better and gives you a better sex life. Spencer was willing to do it for the sex benefit alone. She and Toby still had sex but it felt ritualized. It was either in the morning if they woke up early or a quickie in the shower. It kinda took out the romance when foreplay had become "hurry up and mount me, I have to get up for work in 15 minutes" She cherished the rare nights when he didn't do a double because that gave them time to enjoy each other the way they used to.

She quickly decided slipping the nightie back off and tucking it into a drawer. Toby was in for a surprise when he got home. She watched "how to get away with murder" before turning off the light. A little while later she heard Toby come home. She heard the sound of the fridge as he took the leftovers out popping them in the microwave. She heard a slightly unfamiliar sound before recognizing that he'd opened a beer. That meant he'd probably had a rough shift. She heard the sound of the tv as he put sportscenter on with low volume. This was another thing he did often. Ten minutes later she heard the sink as he rinsed off his dishes and put the empty beer bottle in the sink. He came into their bedroom and sat on the bed. He took the gun out of its holster and punched in the combination on the gun safe putting it in and locking it. He then took his clothes off and climbed into bed. He cozied up to Spencer putting an arm around her. It took him exactly 2 seconds to realize she was bare.

"Babe you're naked!" He said as if he thought she was unaware of this. She rolled over feeling bolder and sexier than normal.

"Yeah, what're you gonna do about it!" She challenged. He got on top of her ready to enter her.

"Uh can I have some foreplay please" she asked.

"Sorry" he chuckled "you had me at naked"

He started rubbing her clit. She responded quickly but Toby knew her favorite form of foreplay so he inched down until he made it to her center. He licked her clit a few times before pushing his tongue in. He worked his tongue in and out, periodically pulling it out to lick her clit. When he heard her whimper "Toby please" he knew she was ready. He got back on top of her wasting no time entering her. They moaned as they made love. It was quiet at first gradually getting louder as the pleasure built.

"Toby!" Spencer shrieked.

"Oh yeah" he growled coming just after she did.

It was by far the best sex they'd had in a while.

The next morning Toby surprised her with breakfast in bed and convinced her to take the day off. They lounged around the house enjoying each other's company and a few rounds of sex as well. That night he took her out to a fancy restaurant.

"I have good news and I have bad news, and more good news" he told her seriously.

"Good news first" Spencer said.

"I was offered a promotion" Toby said. "Better pay, shorter hours, less field work."

"Toby that's great!" She cheered "this is what we've wanted!"

He looked down.

"But..." Spencer said leading.

"We would have to move" he said "it's an hour and a half away, you'd have to quit your job, but the moving allowance plus what we have saved will be a decent down payment for a house, if I take it."

"Toby what are you talking about?!" She said "you have to take it! It's what we've been scrimping and saving for, it's what we've been working towards!"

"You really mean that?" He asked unsure.

"Yes" she insisted. He kissed her before calling over the waiter.

"We'd like a bottle of..." Toby started surveying the wine list.

"Um, no, no wine" Spencer said. "But have a drink or beer if you want."

"No wine?" Toby asked a wide grin slowly creeping across his face.

"Nope, no wine for me" Spencer said. Toby got out of his chair kneeling down in front of her kissing her.

"I guess this promotion came at the perfect time" he said sitting back in his seat smiling at Spencer. He couldn't wait to share this new chapter of their lives together.

 **Dont forget to review!**


	19. PDA

**I know this is short, I might make a sequel or redo it. I hope you like it! Please review!**

It was Noel Kahn's End Of The Year Bash. All the girls were excited to go and even bought metallic dresses so they would all stand out. Toby had agreed but was dragging his feet. In fact none of the guys were pleased to be here. They all despised Noel and he was sure to be as annoying as possible to them.

"Do we have to go in" Toby asked in a tone very close to whining. "I don't know anyone here and Noel is bound to make me want to beat the crap out of him."

"Yes" Spencer insisted "it will make me happy and then I'll get tipsy and you'll get lucky"

"Ew" the girls said ahead of them. The girls started drinking early and the guys drank too. By 1AM the girls were drunk and grinding on each other. Ali was dancing around. Hanna was grinding her ass into Emily's crotch and Aria and Spencer were propping each other up. The guys noticed people, mostly guys, had gathered to watch and ogle the girls. Toby was pretty drunk when he waltzed over to Spencer and wrapped an arm around her back pulling her into his arms. He used his other hand and firmly grabbed her ass as he pulled her into an intoxicated kiss. Caleb came in next separating Hanna and Emily as his arms surrounded Hanna. Ali grabbed Emily and in an instant she was kissing her. Ezra was just behind Caleb as he swooped in grabbing Aria.

Spencer and Toby slowly moved until Toby had her pinned against a wall. Toby was probing her mouth with her tongue. They were moaning into each other's mouths. Spencer could feel his erection poking through his pants. Toby not so discreetly reached his hand down in search of her center. Ezra noticed how frisky they were getting and they gathered their crew. Ezra had rented a limo for the night and Caleb and Toby had chipped in for a hotel suite. The group clamored into the limo. The other couples had simmered down. Spencer had straddled Toby and was massaging his crotch. Toby quickly began to reciprocate. Ezra cleared his throat.

"Uh do you guys mind?!" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, no one wants to see that" Hanna added pointing a drunken finger at them.

"So don't look" Spencer panted.

"You guys are freaks" Aria groaned as she threw her purse at them. They continued making everyone uncomfortable with their affection. They were all happy to get to the suite. Toby and Spencer who had stayed basically fused together tumbled onto a couch. Toby landed on top of her.

"I'm going to fuck you" Toby declared "right here"

The others went to protest but he was already removing her panties. Ali and Emily had gone straight to a room so that left Hanna, Caleb, Aria and Ezra to watch the dirty show they were putting on. Toby rubbed her clit slipping two fingers in. He pushed them in curling his fingers to repeatedly hit her gspot. Spencer's feet curled as she gripped tightly on the couch. She was whimpering and mewling as Toby kept going soon they could see the liquid coming out of Spencer. Hanna and Aria both gasped, wanting what Spencer was getting.

"Horn dogs" Caleb said throwing a blanket over them before taking Hanna and leading her to another room. Ezra grabbed Arias hand doing the same. Soon the entire suite was filled with all their moans.

 **Please review!**


	20. Be Careful What You Snoop For 2

**So I hope you guys like this! I'm going to TRY to upload another one today. Please review!**

 **Warning: it's a little rough with a little bit of domination.**

Toby got into the truck.

"I fixed it" he said to Spencer. She exhaled deeply.

"Thank you!" She said relieved.

"I told you I'd take care of it" he said.

"But who's going to take care of me?" She said rubbing his chest. He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck.

"You know I can take care of that" he said full of lust. He quickly drove to his place an arm around Spencer. He pulled her into his apartment, slamming his door shut and pushing her up against it as he started to undress her. He pulled her shirt and bra off and went straight to fondling and sucking her breasts. Spencer let out a moan.

"God, I've missed these" he said as he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He put her down by the bed as she pulled his shirt off. He unzipped her shirt as she undid his belt and jeans, both in a hurry to get each other naked. He picked her up putting her on the bed. He spread her legs kneeling between them. He rubbed his dick along her clit and opening to tease her.

"Oh please put it in" she begged. "You can do whatever you want with me, but please!"

Toby sat back rubbing her clit with his thumb. He took two fingers and put them inside her. He started out slow and increased speed gradually. He brought her to the edge not letting her cum again and again. He got a mischievous look on his face.

"Please let me cum" she whimpered.

"Did you masturbate to me, after we broke up?" He asked still teasing her.

"Toby, please" she pleaded. He could see the arousal in her eyes.

"Did you? Did you whimper my name as you rubbed and rubbed and circled your hips desperate to get to that place?" He teased.

"Yes" she confessed as her cheeks got even redder "I did"

He could tell she was embarrassed although the she had no reason to be.

"Are you happy now?" She cried.

Toby went back to pleasuring her.

"Oh, oh god yes, fuck me, it feels so good, make me cum, I'm gonna cum" she panted. "I...I...I...Unnnnngggggffffhhh unnnnhhhh...yeah" she moaned as the orgasm hit her.

"I'm getting there" he said teasingly answering her question.

He wrapped a hand around his dick getting ready to enter her.

"Put it in me!" She begged. He hovered over her his tip at her entrance.

"Put what in you?" He asked.

"Put your cock in me!" She begged. Toby pushed into her wet familiar walls. Her legs wrapped around him encouraging him to go deeper. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled out just enough to push back in. They stayed in each other's arms and kissed as the arousal built slowly. The feeling of Toby throbbing inside her made her throb even more as slow as they were going neither one was going to last much longer.

"Oh, oh, fuck me, fuck me real good." She whimpered on the edge.

"Oh yeah, I remember where your pleasure spot is." Toby said. He growled cumming as Spencer let out undecipherable moans.

"Welcome home" she panted as she and Toby came down from the high. Spencer rolled them over as she started to move on top of him.

"You like that?" She teased as she rode him. "Huh? Do you like that?"

"Yeah, I love your pussy, I love your wet pussy" he said spurring her on

"Oh your cock is so big" she moaned "I'm so wet and horny for it"

"I'm going to bury it in you all night long" he said. She worked her hips back and forth as she laid down on top of him. He kissed her affectionately. She was moaning and screaming like a banshee. He was loving every second of it. He pushed her legs open more so he was completely filling her. He could feel her body on the edge. He reached down simultaneously moving her hips and fingering her asshole.

"Oh! This is how you're gonna get me off! Unnnnhhhhh unnnnnnnggggggffffffhhhh fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, don't stop baby please, almost there, unnnnhhhh almost there just keep going please!" She begged. He felt her insides squeezing around him as Spencer practically growled as she came and he came right after.

They were panting and relaxing after sex. Occasionally Spencer would rub his chest or Toby would kiss her hand.

"Ready for round two?" he asked after awhile.

"I need a minute" she said pointing to the bathroom. Toby was trying to decide what to do with Spencer next when he heard the door open. He was sure he locked the door which meant that it had to be Yvonne. As mad as he was at her she didn't deserve to walk into this. He threw pants on and went to see.

Spencer walked out of the bathroom to see the bed empty. She took the sheet and wrapped it around herself. As she walked into the living room she realized what had got him up. It was Yvonne. With Toby's assurances she went back to the bedroom. She heard the door slam and lock. He ripped the sheet off of her. He reached around rubbing her clit. He rubbed her clit until she was begging for release. He took a step back smacking her bare ass.

"Get on your knees you dirty little slut!" He demanded. Spencer climbed onto the bed on all fours. He pushed into her without a second of hesitation. He slammed into her roughly. He was pounding into her hard and fast as she moaned.

"I'm going to make you cum, but make no mistake this fuck is for me!" He growled as he pushed her down into the mattress.

"I'm going to fuck you until I'm satisfied" he growled "and it takes a lot to satisfy me"

They had done domination in their relationship before and Spencer had been missing it. She hadn't told him but he was the only man she trusted to dominate her.

"I want to satisfy you" she moaned the way she knew he liked. He reached under her rubbing her clit. Spencer let out the deep moans that only seemed to come out when she was getting fucked from behind. She was going to cum soon. He kissed her cheek and bit her shoulder as he continued to pound into her. She moaned loudly as her body came once again.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me" she moaned encouraging him. She was exhausted and she knew he could go for a lot longer. He pushed her face in the pillow.

"Ohhhh, oh yeah, make me cum you dirty whore" he growled as he came pounding into her wildly. He rolled off of her gasping to catch his breath.

"I love fucking you" he breathed.

Toby opened his eyes. Spencer was facing away from him. He inched over to her so he could kiss her and hold her but before he could reach out for her he heard her choke back a sob.

"Baby, what's the matter?" He asked concerned.

"Don't call me baby" she snapped "I'm not your baby anymore, now I'm just a good fuck, right?" She asked angrily. She got up and started to get dressed.

"Spencer don't cry." Toby pleaded "you are my baby, you'll always be my baby" He said going around the bed and pulling her into his lap. She responded nuzzling into his chest. She said something he couldn't make out. He lifted up her chin.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"You didn't say I love you" she said looking away. "You always used to say I love you before or during or right after sex. Now you just say "I love fucking you".

"Look at me" he said taking her head in his hands. "I love you more than anything in this world." He kissed her lightly.

They fell asleep holding each other.

 **Dont forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally, I got a one and done, done! It feels like it's been forever! Has it been forever for you guys? Anyway I hope you like this chapter? I won't spoil anything about the new season of pll but I've already got like 5 one shot requests based on the last episode. Sorry it took so long and I'm going to try to not take that long again! For those of you who may not have caught it I started some new stories. I hope you like this chapter and please review!**

 **Warning although it is in fact a no clothes punishment there is a teeny tiny spanking portion.**

Toby marched Spencer up to the loft.

"What were you thinking wearing that outfit?!" He asked furious because half the cops at the station had seen her ass and panties.

"I thought I looked cute" Spencer protested.

"You look like a hooker" Toby said flustered.

Spencer started to cry.

"I'm going to punish you for this" he said sternly. "But I'm not going to spank you for it, oh no I'm going to give you a punishment more befitting the crime."

Spencer stood in front of him pouting.

"Take your clothes off" he demanded. "All of them!"

Spencer slowly took her clothes off complying with his order.

"Give them to me!" He demanded. She did as she was told.

"You'll stay that way all weekend" he said firmly. Spencer wanted to protest but knew now wasn't the time. She'd go along with it for now and cute her way out of it later. He took her clothes and put them somewhere.

"Now for your rules" he said.

"You are not allowed to wear clothes, you are not allowed to cover up with anything including blankets, towels, etcetera. You will not touch yourself, you will do anything and everything that I say. You will not argue or talk back. I will bathe you. I will decide when we have sex. If you disobey and break a rule I will spank you with whatever I see fit, wherever I see fit. Do you understand?"

"Yes" she said quickly.

"Good" he said. "Get on your knees and suck my dick"

Spencer quickly complied. This was going to be the best punishment she'd ever gotten. Getting through this weekend would be a piece of cake.

After servicing Toby's manhood she went into the kitchen and made him a snack per his request. She was cleaning the kitchen when he deliberately dumped his water on the floor.

"Clean it up on your hands and knees" he ordered. Spencer continued to follow orders. After all the chores were done Spencer sat down next to him cozying up to him. It was cold in the apartment because he had the AC on 60. Spencer was freezing. He took her into the bedroom telling her to lay down. He pulled out the vibrator they kept at his place for play. He ordered Spencer to open her legs. He used it to bring Spencer to the edge over and over again not letting her cum no matter how much she begged. Finally Toby stopped, he told her he was going out to pick up dinner and he'd be back shortly. The second Toby left the apartment Spencer began furiously masturbating. She was so fucking horny she couldn't stand it. Toby came into the bedroom right in the middle and pulled her hands out from between her legs.

"Put your hands on your head if you move them I'll tie you to the bed and go longer." He warned. He started spanking her pussy with a wooden spoon.

"Did you like touching yourself?" He asked. "Did it feel good?"

Spencer sobbed a light "no"

After the spanking Toby, pushed himself into her. It was an odd feeling to Spencer her pussy was sore but she relished the feeling of him inside her.

"You would be enjoying this a whole lot more if you hadn't made me punish you."he said.

Spencer bit her lip taking the pain with the pleasure.

"You feels so good" Toby moaned.

"I love you so much" Spencer said kissing him all over. They both came together soon after.

After they'd cooled off Toby took Spencer into the bathroom. He ran the shower and they both got in. They washed each other's hair and body. Toby turned her around and bent her over as he pushed into her. He slammed into her quickly. She was enjoying it a lot more in this position.

"Yes, oh yes, unnnnhhhh yesyesyesyesyesyesyes unnhhh fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck" she yelled "Ahh, oh my god, you're so good!"

After the shower, Toby dried both of them off.

"Ok baby, I'll go get the ice cream and you pick out a video" he said kissing her as he walked out of the bedroom.

He was in the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door. He answered it figuring he'd get them to leave quickly. It was Lorenzo.

"Hey man so about that case we've been working on, I really think..." He started.

"Listen I'd love to hear your thoughts but not tonight see Spencer is over, we're having a date night" Toby said.

"Baby are you thinking comedy or horror?" Spencer asked walking into the living room stark naked.

She screamed and darted back into the bedroom.

"That's my kind of date night" he said jokingly.

"Get out" Toby said kicking him out. He went into the bedroom and saw Spencer cowering on the other side of the bed. He picked up a blanket and wrapped it around her pulling her into the bed.

"I'm sorry" he said as he cuddled her. "I didn't know he was gonna show up"

He held her while she cried it out. He rubbed her back and kissed away her tears. He swore he'd punch Lorenzo in the face if he mentioned it or told anyone about it ever again.

"I'm going to make this up to you" he said. He stripped off his clothes too. Soon the were rolling around on the bed in a heated make-out. Toby sucked lightly on her nipples. He licked two fingers as he reached down to rub her clit. She lifted her hips up for him. She was already moaning uncontrollably. She reached down to make him apply more pressure but he said.

"Don't touch" and she pulled back. He sucked on her nipples hungrily before he kissed down to her center. She moaned like crazy the second his mouth touched her center. She always went crazy for oral sex and Toby liked to watch her and he liked it when she watched him. By the end she was always a puddle on the bed.

"Toby please don't tease me" she cried. She grabbed at the blankets on the bed. Then she grabbed onto her hair as a wave of pleasure came over her. She continued to flail her arms and Toby finally grabbed her hands lacing their fingers. She held still for a minute with only her moaning as background noise. She pulled Toby's hands to her breasts where he squeezed them as he continued. She came whimpering loudly. Toby let out a low moan as he took in as much of her wetness as possible.

He climbed on top of her and began kissing her letting her taste herself. He entered her again.

"You're my goddess and I'm going to make you feel like it" he said as they made love.

 **I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**


	22. Spoby's Wedding Night

**FINALLY! I wanted to have this up for you forever ago but I had a family emergency come up. I hope you all like it and please review!**

Toby slid the card into the slot in the door to room 215. He gently picked up Spencer in her bridal gown. She was all his now. He carried her in and set her down. He couldn't believe Spencer had wanted to come to this dark dank cheap motel. She reasoned that it was romantic. This is where they fell in love first. She also joked that cheap motels were their thing. He didn't understand it. He had money now and could spoil her with a lavish suite with fluffy blankets and cushy mattress. They could order expensive champagne and room service meals. But no, she had wanted to be brought here. He'd gotten his way somewhat by hiring a man to deliver expensive chilled champagne, food from the wedding and chocolate covered strawberries. He'd had Emily and Hanna slip away to come set up some romantic candles.

"I love you" he said kissing her.

"I love you too" she said as she pushed off his tuxedo jacket. "I can't wait to have you" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and started kissing his neck.

"Be patient, baby" Toby said pulling away and guiding her to the table.

"It's been three months" she pouted. She'd read somewhere that abstaining from sex for a period of time before the wedding made the wedding night more meaningful. They agreed to abstain for three months prior from all forms of sex and agreed not to masturbate for a week before. They were both ready for each other.

He lifted her dress and began rubbing her center. She whimpered and reached for his pants rubbing him. When they both were panting heavily Toby pulled their hands away. She pouted slightly but she let Toby feed her food from the wedding and the chocolate covered strawberries. Toby had very romantic ideas about tonight and she wasn't going to complain after all the trouble he'd gone to. She finally settled down enough to follow Toby's lead and feed him as well. Their first love making as man and wife would be happening soon enough. Toby reached down and took her heels off and pulled her feet into his lap. He began massaging her feet which she greatly appreciated. He removed both of her stockings. He removed her veil and undid her hair. The smell of her hair products and body wash made him even more turned on. He plastered her shoulders, chest and back with kisses as he went. She turned to him and unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off. She tugged his undershirt over his head. She kissed his neck and chest. Finally he led her over to the bed. He unfastened the buttons on the back of her gown going slowly and kissing his way down. He pulled the dress down and she was left in her lacey strapless bra and panties. He gently nudged her down onto the bed.

Spencer propped herself up on her elbows.

"Tell me how badly you want me" she said seductively.

"I don't want you" he said breathing heavily as he tauntingly undid his pants. "I need you"

"I love you" Spencer said as he climbed on top of her. He unhooked her bra and began sucking and kissing her breasts. He traveled down her body, covering her stomach, thighs, and legs with kisses. He then moved to kiss her center over her panties. He licked her over and over again until her panties were soaked. He finally discarded them before continuing. Spencer moaned and writhed on the bed. Toby took his time rubbing his tongue over and in and out of her. It was slow but she knew she was coming to climax.

"Oh Toby...mmmhhh! Toby!" She shrieked as it came over her.

Spencer was surprised when Toby continued to lick her center as he sunk two fingers into her. He pumped in slowly at first and then speeded up. He wanted Spencer to experience more pleasure than she ever had before and when he knew she was close he added a third finger holding her in place as he abused her gspot. She screamed and moaned in loud uncontrollable pleasure as she squirted and her legs trembled. Toby was flushed with pride that he could bring her to that on their wedding night. They switched positions so Toby could get his special attention to his privates. He was more than ready after all the waiting and foreplay and bringing Spencer to orgasm twice. He moaned a near growl at Spencer's slow stroking. He was ready to explode and Spencer was more teasing than pleasuring.

They had agreed to make the wedding night special by not using dirty talk, swearing, begging or name calling. He was ready to break that agreement.

"Spencer" he said as he caressed her cheek and she looked at him knowingly. She started pumping him fast and he practically came at the change of speed. Spencer sucked on his balls and then his tip as she pounded him into her mouth. When she could see he was on the edge she sunk her mouth down all the way looking up at him begging him to cum.

"Oh Spencer" he moaned grabbing her hair in his hands as he let go. "I love you, so much"

She climbed onto him, sensually kissing slowly up his body. Toby rolled them over so he was on top. They took the time to give each other long slow kisses. When he seemed hesitant to enter she gave him a light kiss on the mouth.

"Make love to me" she said knowing what he wanted to hear. They looked in each other's eyes as Toby pushed into her for their first time as man and wife. They went slowly as he let the pressure build. They took the time to kiss and rub each other and say "I love you" as they got closer and closer. They locked mouths muffling their moans as they both came. They both panted at they finally pulled apart trying to calm down.

"That was amazing" Toby said to Spencer.

"That was the perfect first time." Spencer said cozying up to him. They drifted off to sleep. Toby woke up a little while later to Spencer kissing his neck and playing with him.

"I know you want more" she whispered hotly in his ear. She straddled him then pushing him into her before he was even fully aware of it.

He let out a sigh of relief as she started to move. She went slow at first, gradually increasing speed. He loved this position because he got to see her wanting, desperate yet in control of her orgasm. One of the things he loved about this position is that she would touch herself, rubbing her center and squeezing her nipples, moaning at the feel of her own hands. It was like he was participating in a very active masturbation. He reached up and squeezed her nipples freeing a hand to go back to her center.

"Toby!" She cried it was gonna be close for her.

"Oh yeah" he moaned as she continued to moan his name as she reached orgasm. He flipped them without giving Spencer anytime to regroup. Soon he was pounding into her. He grabbed onto the headboard to gain leverage as he let her have it. He went harder as he orgasmed the bed gave way.

"You broke the bed!" Spencer squealed in surprised amusement. They laughed and giggled about it as they drifted off to sleep again. It was early morning when Toby woke up. Spencer's naked body next to his, her head on his chest.

"What do you say we give this bed one more ride?" He said kissing her cheek.

"Whatever you want husband" she said jokingly. Toby moved out from under her. He pulled her butt up in the air and took her from behind. He slammed into her at a punishing pace. He again grabbed the headboard as he pressed Spencer's body into the mattress. He pumped into her rubbing her center until he came and she felt the pleasure in the orgasm reach every part of her body. They rested and napped afterwards. The woke up at about 930 and packed up their things and loading them into the car. Spencer was wearing the shirt Toby had given to her all those years ago.

"Thank you for bringing me here" she said pulling him into a kiss by the car. They were still kissing when they heard cheering and clapping. They looked over to see a small group of people who seemed to come from several rooms cheering them on.

Toby stopped at the office to tell the manager about the bed and pay for the repair. He got into the car laughing.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"The manager said he got a complaint from someone from every occupied room last night."

Spencer blushed as she snuggled up to him in the car. They shared one last kiss as their driver took them to the airport to catch a plane for their honeymoon.

 **Dont forget to review!**


	23. A Horrible Nightmare

**Here's a little one-shot I threw together for those of you that hated last nights episode. I know it's super short but I hope you like it anyway.**

Spencer's phone rang at 2am. It was Toby which she thought odd he never called after he knew she was asleep.

"Toby?" Spencer asked as she answered the phone.

"Spencer" Toby said his voice sounded weird. "I need you to come over here, right now"

"Ok" she said getting out of bed and grabbing her keys not bothering to change.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked letting herself into the loft. Toby sat on the couch drinking what looked like whiskey.

"I had a horrible nightmare" Toby said. "We were broken up...and..."

"And what?!" Spencer urged.

"You fucked Caleb...or Caleb fucked you...I don't know it was awful" Toby said.

"Well we aren't broken up and Caleb and I have never been like that and we never will be" Spencer said trying to reassure him.

"I need to fuck you" Toby said.

"What?!" Spencer giggled.

"I'm serious Spencer, I need to fuck you" he said seriously "I won't be able to sleep until I do"

"Ok" she said. They went into his bedroom and he ripped her tank top off and yanked her pajama shorts down. He dropped his pajama pants so he was naked too. He pushed her down onto the bed. He went to the night stand and pulled out the bottle of lube. She was going to get it.

"Condom?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

"You're mine, and I'll fuck you how I want" he said climbing on top of her. They went without the condom from time to time so it wasn't a big deal. "Say you're mine!"

"I'm yours" she said as Toby squirted lube inside her. "I've always been yours"

Toby slammed into her hard, pinning her arms to the mattress above her head. He was going harder than he ever had before. Spencer was trying her best to go with it but she knew she was going to be sore afterwards.

"You can take it, my strong good girl" Toby said grunting as he pumped into her. Toby adjusted freeing Spencer's arms and lifting his weight off of her as he continued thrusting.

Spencer wrapped her arms and legs around him as he thrusted.

"Oh fuck me, give it to me, my big strong man, yes give it to me just like that" Spencer moaned stroking his ego.

They grunted and moaned as they moved as one, spurring each other on screaming each other's names as they came at the same time.

They were gasping for air as they finally broke apart. Spencer laid her head on his chest as he started to drift off to sleep. She ruffled his hair a little and he moaned sleepily kissing at the air. Spencer could already feel the soreness between her legs but satisfying his body and putting his mind at ease were worth her minor discomfort.

 **It was all a dream yay! Just kidding I know we wish. I hope this was better than nothing.**


	24. I've Been A Bad Girl Officer

**Ok I don't know if this is good or not, something I thought of, I hope you guys like it. Please review!**

 **WARNING: Anal**

Toby had been working like a dog for months. He couldn't complain he was making good money and tonight he was taking Spencer to the most expensive restaurant in town. Then he was getting laid! It had been so long he almost couldn't remember what it felt like to have her naked body underneath him. The hitch in her breath as he finally hit that spot. Driving her to the point where she couldn't control herself. It was only noon but sitting here thinking about Spencer made him want her more. Maybe they could have some afternoon delight before dinner. He called her.

"Hello" he could tell by the sound of her voice she was distracted.

"Hey!" She said. He could hear her typing in the back ground.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm working on that 10 page Shakespeare paper I was telling you about."

"Oh so I guess you're not available to come over and start our date night early?"

There was silence.

"No, uhm, what time am I supposed to be there?" She asked hesitantly.

"You forgot we had a date tonight" he said as all the air emptied out of his chest. He wasn't even mad. As much as he'd been working he was surprised she hadn't forgotten she was dating him.

"I'm sorry" she said. "We can do it tomorrow night."

"I have to work!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry" she cried. "Let me see how far I can get I'll call you back"

At 5:00 she called him.

"Baby, how about we cancel the reservation, I can come by for an hour and we can you know..." She said seductively.

"No, I want more than an hour with you, I want you repeatedly, all night long" Toby said. "You know what I'm pulling rank, our relationship is more important than that paper so I want you to put on a nice dress, I'm going to be there in half an hour and I'm taking you to Rive Gauche in whatever you have on so you better be ready"

"Toby!" She said about to give him an earful. Before she could his phone beeped. It was the station. He knew they were probably calling him in.

"Hold on baby the station is calling me in, I'll see if I can get tomorrow off instead" he said. Toby went to work and they assured Toby he would have tomorrow off. He no sooner got there than the phone rang.

"Toby?" Spencer said sobbing "I'm in trouble, I lied about the paper please come quick"

She gave him the address and he grabbed Lorenzo and they headed out. Lorenzo was awfully quiet on the way over. Toby thought that Lorenzo didn't care for Spencer that much. He pulled up and stopped at the address. It was a motel she had said she was in unit three.

"Go on" Lorenzo said not moving from his seat.

"You're not backing me up?" Toby asked incredulously.

"It's you're girlfriend not an axe murderer!" Lorenzo said shrugging "besides if she's doing something illegal, if I don't see it I can't report it"

Toby went to the door and as he knocked he realized it was already open.

"Spencer?" He asked as he pushed the door open. She was sitting on the bed in sweats, her head hanging the way it did when she was bad.

"I've been a bad girl officer" Spencer said as she pushed him against the wall. She started to unbutton his uniform as she kissed his neck.

"Spencer I'm on duty" he said trying to get her off of him.

"Well then we better make this a quickie" she said still trying to undress him.

"Please tell me you didn't call the police station to get me to come down here for some kind of kinky quickie?!" He said incredulously.

"I told you I was a bad girl" she said with a giggle.

All of a sudden Lorenzo came over the radio.

"Cavanaugh, just came over the radio, you're girlfriend is wanted for a 0725" he said authoritatively. Toby went through all the codes he knew but he couldn't remember that one.

"What the hell is a 0725?" He yelled into his radio.

"It's your birthday you idiot!" He said as burst out laughing. Toby thought for a minute. Was today his birthday?! Was he so swamped with work he didn't realize it was his birthday?!

Spencer unzipped her sweatshirt revealing a nude color bra that was covered in black lace. She let it drop to the floor.

"Bye Lorenzo" Spencer said turning off his radio. He realized he'd been duped by Lorenzo and Spencer, and this had been her plan all along.

"Please don't take me to jail officer" she said getting on her knees. "I'll do anything to not go to jail"

"I am an officer!" He said faking outrage. "I can't be bribed"

She smiled at the fact that he was playing along. She put her mouth on his pants breathing hot breath into his thin slacks.

"There's nothing I can do officer?" She said massaging the spot where her mouth had just been. He was getting harder by the second. He needed out of these pants and to get into her mouth. He undid his gun belt as Spencer hurriedly unfastened his pants.

"Mmm" she said as she pulled him out of his boxers. She swirled her tongue over his tip before taking in his length. She bobbed her head up and down as she continued to deep throat him. She rubbed and squeezed his balls urging him to the brink.

"Oh god Spence" Toby moaned. "I'm gonna cum!

Spencer moaned as she sunk down as far as she could go.

"Yes!" He yelled grabbing her head as he came down her throat. Spencer stood up after swallowing every drop. Toby pulled down her sweatpants to reveal matching panties. She stepped out of them.

"I love you so much" he said reaching behind her to unhook her bra as he pressed his face into her heaving chest. He then let her help him finish undressing. He led her to the bed pushing her down. He rubbed her clit through her panties. She was in a fit of moans on the bed. He decided since they were being kinky tonight that he'd remove her panties with his teeth. He kept eye contact the whole time and he could see the fire in her eyes. He went to go down on her and she said no. He felt like a puppy that had just been hit on the nose with a rolled up newspaper. He was being deprived of one of his favorite things, and on his birthday no less!

"It's your birthday" she complained "tonight is about your pleasure"

She had him stand and pushed him on the bed as she straddled him. He loved when she rode him and the very eye pleasing show it gave him but didn't she realize he loved pleasuring her. Nothing could get him off faster then getting her off. She rode him moaning and mewling as her breasts bobbed up and down. He pushed her hand and to her center wordlessly telling her he wanted to see her touch herself.

"Oh baby, oh baby, oh baby" she whimpered. "Please cum" she begged.

Toby wrapped an arm around her and took her hand pushing it harder into her clit.

"Oh that's it, Cum you dirty whore!" He growled. "That's my dirty whore"

He flipped them over before she could even recover. He was pounding into her as she continued to cum all over him. He buried his mouth into her neck.

"This is how I like it" he breathed into her ear. "Pounding into you as you cum all over my long hard dick"

He hit her gspot causing her whole body to shake as he let go.

"That's it right there baby" he said as he pressed their cheeks together "that's what makes me cum"

They panted as they tried to catch their breath.

"Happy Birthday, Baby" she said with a contented smile.

"I can't believe you did all this" he said.

"Well when you said our dinner was "nothing special" a week ago, I knew you'd forgotten it was your birthday and I wanted to do something special, although Lorenzo is probably going to be mocking you for weeks."

"I love you" he said.

"Not as much as I love you" she countered.

"So if it's my birthday, do I get whatever I want?" He asked.

"Yes, of course" she said as he slipped down to her center.

"Well I want my sweet little dessert" he said kissing her upper thighs and pussy before opening her legs. He licked her clit and shoved his tongue in and out making her go crazy.

"I'm so horny, please don't tease me anymore!" She pleaded.

Toby pressed to fingers into her dripping wet pussy as he honed in on her clit with her tongue. She put her hands in his hair, humping his face as she finally came.

"There's only one way this could be better" Toby said quietly.

Spencer pulled out a bottle of lube, handing it to him.

"I want you to be completely satisfied" Spencer said.

He lubed up her asshole and his dick.

"You're an angel" he said as he pushed into her. "Relax baby"

He could tell she was trying but it still hurt her. He wanted to cum quickly and end this for her but to do that he had to go faster. He rubbed her clit as hard and fast as he could as he thrusted into her. She began to scream and was harsh sobbing.

"Okay I'm stopping" he said.

"No!" She cried "please cum inside my ass, I want you too"

He hated himself for what he was doing to her but she kept saying "I want this" through the tears and screams.

He collapsed on top of her as he finally came letting all his cum drain into her ass.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry" he said covering her face and back with kisses.

"I'm pulling out now" he said as he gently pulled himself out of her.

He pulled her into his arms. He kissed her all over.

"I would never do that for any other guy" she said.

"It was amazing" he said "thank you baby"

She snuggled up to him, nuzzling his chest as they finally fell asleep.

 **Don't forget to review!**


	25. Princess' reward (DDLG)

**Ok! Finally a One and Done! Please review! I'd love feedback!**

 **Warning: DDLG! I repeat DDLG!**

Spencer was sitting in Toby's loft. She'd been staying there. Toby had been gone for a week for training. He'd laid down rules for her before leaving. She wasn't to masturbate or use sex toys. If she was good she'd get a reward. If she was bad she would get punished. Spencer was excited because she'd been good and she wanted her reward. When she heard his keys at the door she ran to open it for him. He dropped his duffle bag as she jumped into his arms.

"I love coming home to you" he said as she kissed his neck and chest.

"Hmm" she said rubbing his chest "I was a good girl all week so now I get my reward" she said looking up at him expectantly.

"So you only obeyed me to get a reward?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, no, I obeyed you because you're my daddy, and I'm a good girl" she said batting her eyes at him. He wrapped an arm around her smashing their pelvises together.

"Daddy can make you be a bad girl" he said hotly in her ear.

"Do you want to be a bad girl for daddy?" He asked cupping her breasts and then her pussy. He ran his fingers back and forth over her center.

"Yes daddy!" She moaned.

"Oh daddy loves his naughty little kitten" he said as Spencer continued to moan. Toby pulled Spencer into the bedroom. She could feel his boner through his jeans. He pulled her onto the bed so he was holding her in his lap as they kissed. She put her arms in the air and he pulled the thin cotton tshirt over her head. He laid her down on the bed.

"Daddy's gonna make you feel so good princess" he whispered in her ear. He kissed her passionately.

Toby trailed kisses down her neck and chest. He sucked on both nipples before continuing his way down. He kissed her inner thighs, eliciting a moan. He put his mouth on her center over her sleeping shorts which made her whine like a puppy. She wanted it bad.

"Please daddy" she whimpered. He went back up kissing her.

"Do you want daddy's hand in there?" He asked teasingly as he rubbed her over her shorts.

"Yes" she breathed. Toby slipped his hand in rubbing her clit. He then pushed two fingers in. Toby pumped his hand on out fast.

"Oh! Oh yeah! Ohhhhh yeeeeeaaaaah" Spencer yelled and Toby pulled his hand out before she could cum. Spencer whimpered as he put his hand back to work.

"Oh daddy! Daddy please" she begged.

"Daddy please what?!" Toby said forcefully. She could tell that he was enjoying himself.

"Uhhhhhhh unnnnnnnnnnnhhhh unnnnnnnggggggffffffhhhh" she moaned, she was going to cum. "Oh god"

Once again Toby stopped before Spencer could finish.

"Daddy please let me cum, I want to cum so bad" she cried.

"Who decides when you cum?" He taunted.

"You do" she whined.

"That's right" he said putting his fingers inside her once again.

"Let me cum daddy please let me cum" she begged.

"Princess?" he whispered in her.

"Yes daddy" she whimpered

"Kitten?" He whispered again.

"Yes daddy" she whimpered louder. He was pumping fast to make her cum. The pleasure was piling up she wouldn't be able to stop herself from cumming

"Baby Girl?" He whispered once again.

"Yes daddy" she whimpered on the verge of tears as she tried to fight her impending orgasm.

"Be a good little girl and cum all over daddy's fingers" he said as Spencer let go pleasure exploding throughout her body.

He took his fingers putting them in her mouth so she could taste herself.

"Now, time for your reward" he said pulling her shorts off. He slipped down so his head was between her legs.

"Ok baby since this is a reward, you don't have to ask to cum. You just cum whenever you want as much as you want."

"Ok daddy" she said grinning ear to ear.

Toby ran his tongue between her lips. He ran his tongue back and forth over her clit causing her to moan. Then he sunk his tongue in her circling it and curling it.

"Daddy" she breathed. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna cum, unnnnnnnggggggffffffhhhh"

Toby smiled as she went back to licking her clit.

"I'm gonna cum again daddy, you're making me cum" she moaned. She moaned uncontrollably as she came a second time.

Toby kept going as he sunk his tongue back in and now put pressure on her clit too.

"Daddy, oh yes, daddy, it feels so good don't stop" she moaned "oh god fuck, best daddy ever!" She screamed as her legs shook.

"Now it's time to serve daddy little girl, you've earned your reward" he said as he climbed on top of her. He pushed into her easily.

"I'm gonna be good for you daddy" she said lightly.

"Oh my tight little kitten" he moaned "you look at daddy when he's fucking you, if you're sleepy I guess daddy shouldn't give you rewards."

"I'm awake daddy" she said putting the full force of her doe eyes on him. "You're so big daddy!"

He pumped into her until they both came again. He pulled out and rolled her over before plunging back into her. He went back to pumping quickly.

"I missed you baby, daddy loves his tight little kitten" he said kissing her back. He reached around and rubbed her clit and before they knew it they both had cum at the same time. He finally pulled out and rolled off Spencer. She rolled to her side and kissed passionately.

"I missed you too" she said when she caught her breath.

 **Dont forget to review**


	26. Random Chapter I Have No Idea What To Do

**Okay so I wrote this shortly after 5x02 was aired. I didn't know what to do with it so I thought I would share it with you guys. Sorry in advance that its not sexy. Please review!**

 **Toby was nervous but he knew he had to do this. He took a deep breath and knocked purposefully on the door. The nagging feeling he shouldn't have come was confirmed when the door opened. On the other side of the door way was Wren Kingston. He was wearing slacks and a button up shirt, the three top buttons were unbuttoned.**

 **"Timothy, right?" He asked trying to pretend he didn't know his name.**

 **"It's Toby" he said clarifying.**

 **"Come in" he said pulling the door open "what brings you to London" he said as he led Toby to the living room.**

 **"I need to speak to Melissa" he said seriously "where is she?"**

 **"I don't know" he said.**

 **"Come on Wren, this is important" Toby said quickly becoming irritated.**

 **"Toby, I'd love to help but Melissa left me some time ago and I haven't a clue where she is now"**

 **Toby nodded "do you know how to get in touch with her"**

 **Wren examined Toby's face, he knew when he saw Toby at his door step that it was about Spencer. Seeing his face now he began to worry too.**

 **"What's happened" he said curiously "is Spencer ok?"**

 **Toby shook his head.**

 **He sighed. He sat down on the couch. Wren leaned up against a desk.**

 **"Before you met Melissa, Spencer had a serious drug problem. Now she's relapsed. I came here hoping to find Melissa hoping she could help."**

 **Toby looked up and Wren was shaking his head, a small smile on his face.**

 **"What?" He asked getting angry**

 **"I might be asking to get punched in the face here but...what did you do"**

 **"Excuse me!" Toby said standing up.**

 **"We'll not too long ago Spencer was in Radley..." He paused "because of you"**

 **"Now you're saying she relapsed so I'm asking what you did this time"**

 **"I didn't do anything" Toby said angrily even though he had no way of knowing if it was true**

 **"Did it ever occur to you the best thing you could do for Spencer is leave her" Wren said standing his ground "she's too good for you and you know it, and you clearly make her unhappy"**

 **Toby stood up he had clearly over stayed his welcome "if you hear from Melissa, tell her to call her mother"**

 **Just then his phone rang, he looked at the screen quickly before answering.**

 **"Hello Mr. Hastings" he said**

 **Wren could hear him from the speaker in Toby's phone**

 **"Hi Toby" he said "are you busy?"**

 **"How is she?" Ignoring his unnecessary consideration.**

 **"I'm not going to lie to you, it's bad" hearing that tugged at Wren's heart, idly he wondered what constituted bad in Peter Hastings book.**

 **"Veronica said you were on a job?" Peter asked, his voice was off.**

 **"Yeah, just trying to keep busy" Toby said.**

 **"Oh" he had disappointment in his voice**

 **Wren was cautiously monitoring the call**

 **"You know I only stepped away from this situation because you and Mrs. Hastings asked me to" Toby reminded him.**

 **"I know" he said sounding like he could be crying "it's just...she needs you...she won't say it but I know she does...when she sleeps, she cries herself to sleep, she wakes up screaming...half the time I don't think she's even here" Toby had flashbacks of his mother. "She needs you...you're her...her...her" he said at loss for words.**

 **"Her safe place to land" Toby finished sadly, he kicked himself for not staying by her side.**

 **"Yeah" he said**

 **"I love her, Mr. Hastings, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her" Toby said knowing like Spencer he wanted him there but was too proud to say it. He eyed Wren angrily.**

 **"Is that Toby?" Toby heard Veronica off in the distance. Veronica took the phone from Peter. "Hello Toby" Veronica said in a warm but strained voice "I trust Peter has told you about Spencer"**

 **"Yes" Toby said quietly**

 **"Then I expect we will be seeing you soon" she said hope evident in her voice. She handed the phone back to Peter.**

 **"Listen, Toby..." Peter started "whatever work you have, just drop it, just come home, come home son"**

 **"I'm on the next flight" he reassured him.**

 **"It will be nice to have you here" he said in goodbye.**

 **Toby hung up the phone.**

 **"Wow, I'm impressed, if not a tad bit jealous" Wren said loathing evident in his voice. "I was engaged to Melissa, and they never gave me that kind of respect. You've got them wrapped around your finger, don't you 'come home son' and 'it'll be nice to have you here' where were those people when I was around"**

 **"You weren't around long enough"**

 **Toby said "Spencer and I have been together a long time, and we've been through hell together" he was angry and couldn't help twisting the knife.**

 **"I know her, how to comfort her when she's sad, how to take care of her when she's sick, I know what she likes when she's stressed, I always know what she wants and what she likes, and I know how to work her till she moans" he said**

 **"I bet mom and dad don't know that" Wren said angrily, go ahead Toby thought punch me.**

 **"We had our fights and disagreements, I'm still surprised Mr. Hastings didn't slug me that time he caught me and Spencer..." Toby trailed off "he knows one day in the not too distant future I'm going to ask her to marry me, and she'll be my wife"**

 **"I guess you better get going, mommy and daddy are waiting" he said sarcastically.**

 **Toby stood from the couch. Ready to leave thoroughly content with having pissed Wren off.**

 **"I can't wait to see her" Toby said "to have her in my arms again"**

 **"Goodbye Toby" Wren said angrily before Toby was even out the door**

 **"I bet you remember how good it feels to have her in your arms don't you?"**

 **Wren slammed the door in his face, and punched the wall nearest to him before angrily dialing Melissa's number, she was going to get an earful.**

 **"Hello" Melissa answered the phone**

 **"Melissa, I've just had a most unpleasant conversation with Toby Cavanaugh"**

 **"What?!" Melissa said**

 **"Apparently your sister is on drugs...again" Wren said angrily**

 **"And he called you?" Melissa asked incredulously**

 **"No he showed up on my doorstep but he was looking for you"**

 **"He's unbelievable" Melissa said**

 **"Your parents adore him completely, they called him, practically begging him to come home and cuddle your sister until she's all better"**

 **"Hastings don't beg, it's on the family crest" Melissa said dryly**

 **Wren couldn't help but smile.**

 **"They "love" Toby because they think Toby is the reason she got out of Radley" Melissa said**

 **"Why the hell do they think that?" Wren asked**

 **"because that's what Spencer told them when she got back together with him like the day after she got out" Melissa said**

 **"They'll like you too, honey, when they find out" Melissa said**

 **"Don't patronize me" Wren said**

 **"Patronizing is what Hastings do best" she teased**

 **"You're not a Hastings anymore darling" Wren said**

 **"I was born a Hastings" Melissa reminded him**

 **"Goodbye Mrs. Kingston" he said hanging up**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	27. Chapter 28

**Here's another fic I wrote that i kind of held onto because I didn't know what to do with it. I hope you enjoy. Please review and give me some feedback!**

Spencer walked up to the loft she had a few plastic bags with groceries. She planned to make a nice dinner for Toby, he'd been working a lot.

"Hi honey I'm home" she called entering the loft.

"It's about time I'm starving and the kids have been animals" Spencer heard a female voice say, she spun around to see a blonde woman in a sundress sitting on Toby's couch. She seemed to have made herself at home with her shoes off and legs tucked under her.

"Who are you" Spencer asked accusatorially.

"I'm Dakota" she said reaching out a hand but not getting up "as in north and south?" Spencer said crossing her arms.

"Yup" Dakota said chuckling

"Where's Toby?" Spencer asked trying to figure out if maybe this was a relative of Toby's. Toby wouldn't cheat on her, would he?

"He's getting dressed" she said nodding her head towards the bedroom.

Spencer debated just running out of the apartment or confronting Toby in front of his little side dish. She went into the kitchen trying to compose herself. Standing at the counter Toby walked in and circled his arms around her waist. He pulled her hair out of the way and kissed her neck. A moan escaped her lips. Toby put the blue ruffly apron over Spencer's head and tied it in the back.

"I love you so much" Toby whispered. Spencer nodded wiping tears out of her eyes. As Toby walked back out to the living room and back to Dakota, Spencer pulled her cell phone out and texted Alison.

"There's some tramp here with Toby at the loft, I need to show her what's up" she texted feverishly

"Here's what you do be the bigger person bring her and Toby drinks then casually tell her how much you care for Toby, how in love you are, if she's got half a brain she'll get it."

Spencer came bearing a tray with drinks and chips a few minutes later. After setting it down she sat on the arm of the chair Toby was sitting in and Toby pulled her into his lap. He kissed her while Dakota was preoccupied with her phone. Toby pulled away and looked at Spencer lovingly. They both knew the sex was going to be good tonight.

Dakota looked up and saw them staring at each other longingly.

"Maybe I should reschedule, I don't want to ruin your evening" Dakota said sadly

"No nonsense" Toby said "Spence go into the kitchen and start working on dinner"

Spencer pouted around the kitchen, the best part of making dinner for Toby, was having him in the kitchen. He taste tested things for her, and asked a bunch of questions about what she was making, occasionally he tried to distract her from preparing the meal, the smoke alarm had gone off more than once.

Spencer made an exorbitant amount of noise in the kitchen. Toby finally came in turning her to face him.

"Stop it!" He said firmly "what's the matter?"

"We are supposed to be having a romantic evening!" She yelled in a whisper. "Me and you, not you and her"

Spencer knew she was pouting a little but she didn't care.

"I told you she's here for a business meeting, that's it" Toby said. Spencer crossed her arms showing him she really didn't believe him.

"Come on, you know I can't wait to get you alone" he said putting his arms around her cupping her ass. Spencer still pouted so Toby got on his knees yanking her panties down. He swung her leg over his shoulder. He licked her clit before sinking his tongue inside. Spencer tried to keep her moans in as Toby licked every inch of her. He swirled his tongue over her clit. She grabbed a dish towel to put over her mouth as her free hand dug into his shoulder. Her moans were muffled but audible. She pushed his face in deeper she needed to cum. Now. She whimpered, moaning in waves as pleasure exploded through her body.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked twirling a piece of her hair.

Before Spencer could answer there was a knock at the door. Toby wiped off his mouth and headed out of the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late" she heard a male voice say.

"That's fine Matt" Toby replied. "Dakota and I were just talking about Europe"

"Oh good" he said cheerfully "Dakota could talk about Europe all day"

"Something smells good" he said.

"My girlfriend is making a romantic dinner for me and her" Toby said.

"That's how late you are, our appointment has now intruded into their date" Dakota said with slight irritation.

"Well their date didn't stop you from making yourself comfortable, did it?" He shot back.

"Am I finally going to be meeting the infamous Spencer" he asked Toby.

"Baby, come out here" Toby called. Spencer walked out into the living room. Toby put an arm around her and Spencer slipped both around her.

"Spencer, this is Matt Talbot" he said introducing him "he's Dakota's husband"

Spencer nearly swallowed her tongue at hearing this. Here she had been thinking this Dakota was after her man.

"It's nice to meet you" she said shaking his hand. Toby absentmindedly nuzzled her neck.

"I'm going to be constructing a house for them." Toby said proudly. Spencer burst with pride for Toby.

"Why don't we reschedule" Matt said when he saw they way Spencer and Toby were looking at each other.

"Ok you twisted my arm" he said jokingly. Toby showed them to the door.

"Let's get naked and get in bed" Toby said after they had left.

"Toby" Spencer said looking hurt. "My dinner, I worked really hard on it"

"Ok baby, I'm sorry, you're right" he said leading her to the kitchen. Spencer had made stuffed peppers. They ate quickly and soon Toby was leading her into the bedroom.

Toby pulled her into his arms. He caressed her back slowly. She kissed his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. She pulled it off of him, and took to feeling up his abs. She let a soft moan leave her lips. Toby pulled her shirt over her head. He kissed the space between her breasts. Toby took to work undoing her pants and pulled them off along with her panties. Spencer is the same to Toby and now they were both naked as they climbed into bed.

"I love you" Toby said as he passionately kissed her and entered her slowly.

"I love you too, so much" Spencer said. They moved together. Spencer didn't understand why their love making was so intense tonight but it was.

"There's no one but you Spencer" he said passionately as he pushed into her. "There's never been anyone but you"

Spencer gave into her orgasm then. Toby came shortly after. They panted trying to catch their breath.

"Toby?" Spencer asked curling her fingers in his hair as they got ready for another round.

"Yeah?" He breathed.

"Will you build a house for us one day?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course baby" he said as he pulled her into a deep probing kiss again.

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont forget to review!**


	28. Chapter 29

**Here's another old chapter I revised. I hope you like it. Please review!**

"Hey Spence!" Johnny said as he walked into the Hastings house.

"Hey Johnny" Spencer said she had a binder open on her lap.

"Studying?" Johnny asked.

"Yup" Spencer said sounding irritated

"Is something wrong?" Johnny asked

"I uh I don't want to bore you with my personal problems" Spencer said sadly.

"Is it Toby?" Johnny asked trying to look indifferent.

Spencer pursed her lips together "maybe" she admitted.

"It's just...I don't know if he's busy or just avoiding me" Spencer said.

"I'm sure he's just busy" Johnny reassured her.

"Part of me wonders, if he's just waiting until I go off to college to break up with me, ya know?" She said wiping a tear away.

"You really think he'd do that?" Johnny asked incredulously.

Spencer shrugged "I don't know, I don't even think he wants to be with me anymore" she sniffled

"You guys been together a long time?" He inquired.

"A year and a half" Spencer said.

"I'm sure you guys will work it out" Johnny said trying comfort her.

"Yeah" Spencer said sarcastically

"Well I'll let you get back to work" Johnny said heading out the door.

A couple hours later there was a knock on Spencer's back door, she assumed it was Johnny.

"Come in!" Spencer yelled from the couch.

"Hey" Toby said as he walked in.

"Hi!" Spencer said closing her book. She stood up from the couch. "How's everything going?" she asked planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"I been working a lot, Tanner is on my case about everything" Toby said shaking his head and circling his arms around her.

"I'm sorry" Spencer said placing her hands on his chest "this is all my fault"

"No it's not" Toby said cupping her cheek and kissing her. They broke away and Spencer walked toward the fridge.

"Are you hungry, I could make you something" Spencer said opening the fridge "or we could go out" she added when she saw there wasn't much food. She closed the fridge and turned back to him.

"I'm not hungry" he said walking towards her. He pulled her into his arms. "I love you and I've missed you so much" he pressed her body against his. She let out a moan at the feeling of his body against hers again.

She kissed him and he kissed her back. She put her arms around him, he picked her up, setting her on the counter. She tilted her head to the side, giving him access to her neck, he kissed her there as she put her fingers in his hair.

"I love you, I've missed you" she moaned.

Toby pulled away from Spencer just enough giving her a look as he undid his belt "Toby!" Spencer shrieked "my mother would kill us"

"Only if we get caught" Toby said with a devilish grin. Spencer thought about protesting but Toby was already slipping her panties off.

"This is going to feel so good" Toby whispered into her ear. Spencer felt a thrill go through her. She and Toby had never done anything like this before. He pushed into her and Spencer gasped. She was tight because it had been awhile.

"Oh yeah baby" Toby panted into her ear. Spencer moaned as Toby let his hands wander her body as he thrusted deeply. Spencer cried out she was getting close.

"Fuck baby I've missed this, I've missed you" he said gripping her tightly. Toby began speeding up the thrusts.

Just then Johnny burst through the door "Hey Spencer, I uh... oh my god I'm sorry guys" He said when he realized what he'd walked in on.

"You need something?" Toby said angrily his arms still around her.

"Uh uh I was wondering if I could have some peanut butter"

Toby adjusted his underwear so he was covered and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a jar of peanut butter and handed it to Johnny. Johnny eyed Toby's undone pants.

"Thanks" Johnny said turning around

"Hey john?" Toby said.

"Yeah" he said turning towards Toby

"It's called knocking" he said glaring at him.

"Right, I'm sorry" Johnny left quickly.

Toby walked back over to Spencer. He was about to ask why the hell Spencer let him come and go like that when Spencer started laughing.

"What's funny" Toby asked.

"At least it wasn't my mother" Spencer giggled. Toby laughed too.

"I think that it'd be a very good idea for you to take me upstairs now." she pulled him towards her kissing his neck.

"How can I say no to that?" He picked her up carrying her upstairs.

Johnny watched from the backyard as the light went on in Spencer's room, he watched until it went out a few minutes later. A window was open in Spencer's room and Johnny could hear Spencer moaning like crazy as Toby gave her orgasm after orgasm. He knew he shouldn't be out here listening but he didn't care.

"Yeah, he doesn't wanna be with you anymore" Johnny said to himself sarcastically.

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont forget to review!**


	29. I Really Like The Loft

**So this one shot was a mixture of things. I had one of my followers ask me what I thought Spencer meant when she told Hanna she really likes the loft. Second I had a request to do Spencer's first time receiving oral. Thirdly I had been wanting to write a 69 scene. So here you all go in one pretty package.**

Mr. and Mrs. Hastings were on their way out as Toby showed up.

"Hey Toby" Mr. Hastings said. Spencer is still sleeping but you can go on up and use the shower"

Toby wondered if Spencer's parents thought they were doing it yet. They probably did since there had been a few times when they walked in on more than they had wanted to see. They weren't having sex yet. They were close Toby could feel it. He had gotten a little impatient but he never let Spencer know that. He would take what he was offered and not an inch more. When Toby had started working on the loft and it became clear he'd need to shower elsewhere, it didn't take them long to realize there would be a lot of mornings where they were unchaperoned. Spencer being the sensible one had set down rules of what he was allowed to do without asking and what was allowed after asking and agreement. He was allowed to play with her boobs, grab her ass, and cup and rub her pussy outside her panties, without asking. Anything involving penetration Toby had to ask.

He entered her room with a contented sigh knowing that they were alone to ravage each other. He began stripping his clothes off until he was only in his boxers. He then crawled in bed with her. He kissed her face and neck until she woke up.

"Hey baby" Spencer said and Toby smiled before kissing her.

"Your parents are gone and your love muffin is here" he said teasingly with a laugh. They rolled around in the bed making and groping each other before Spencer pinned Toby to the mattress and began to rub his already hard dick. She pulled his boxers down and started sucking his tip as she pumped his length. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft. She took a break to suck on his balls.

"I love you so much" he moaned. "Oh, I'm gonna cum baby."

Spencer sucked intently until he released in her mouth. She swallowed as he panted trying to catch his breath.

"I think we should try something new" he said. "Not sex" he added when he saw the look on her face.

"Ok…." She said shyly.

"I want to give you oral, it will be intimate and make us closer, and you will enjoy it I promise" he asked hesitantly.

"OK' she said "we can try it, I trust you" she said. She stripped off all her clothes and he started by fondling her breasts and sucking her nipples. She felt it go straight to her center. He showed her his two fingers and she knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Can I" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes, I don't want you to ask anymore just take it" she cried. Spencer began letting out mewls and shrieks as he fingered her and sucked on her breast. She reached down and put her hand over his making it apply more pressure.

"Let's make you cum hard" he said and his fingers were steadily driving her to climax. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore her core finally exploded sending pleasure throughout her body.

"Fuck" she squealed.

He then began trailing kisses down her stomach until he finally got to her pulsing core. He didn't waste any time getting her going again as he abused her clit with his tongue, circling it, flicking it, and rubbing it. In between he would stick his tongue inside her which made her moan loudly.

"Yes! YES!" she cried as she got closer. Toby felt Spencer go over the edge and she shook speechless before letting out a squeal. She reached for him and he was above her again. They kissed and she was about to say they should go all the way when he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear.

"I love my little virgin" he said. He then quickly got up and went to the bathroom and Spencer took that as a cue it was time to put clothes on.

A few days later Spencer was still thinking about her and Toby finally doing the deed. He hadn't said anything but she knew them fooling around wasn't doing it for him the way it used to. He didn't know but she had walked into the bathroom and seen him jerking off after one of their intense fooling around sessions.

"Do you think we have enough willpower to shower together?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"Yes" he said.

They hopped into the shower and Spencer got some shower gel and washed his dick and balls while giving him a hand job at the same time. He moaned and his breath quickened until he was shooting cum all over the shower floor.

Toby went to finger Spencer in return. As he fingered her they both became unbearably horny and soon he had an arm around her waist and was getting ready to enter her.

"What the hell are we doing?" he cried. "This can't happen, not like this"

He pulled away from her and got out of the shower grabbing a towel.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I guess we over estimated our willpower" he said.

It had been two weeks since the shower incident and two weeks since Spencer and Toby had fooled around. Her little pussy desperately wanted attention but every time she tried to masturbate all she ended up doing was making herself hornier. She decided it was time they got back to fooling around.

 _I need to cum all over you today_

She texted Toby when she knew he'd be getting ready to come over.

 _Take your clothes off and wait for me_

He texted back and she did.

He came into the room and announced "We're going to do 69 today"

She nodded as he stripped himself. He laid down and she straddled his face before laying down and grabbing his dick. Spencer was sucking on Toby the way she normally did as he devoured her. She started with soft moans that gradually became louder and harsher. She soon gave up sucking on him as he got her closer and closer, she knew this was going to be an earth shattering orgasm for her. She thrashed against the bed and against Toby. She pulled away only for him to bring her right back where he wanted her. She moaned and mewled uncontrollably, much like an animal in heat she thought to herself then again that is essentially what she was. When Toby made her finally explode and then she got back the feeling in her legs, he went to take a shower and she got dressed. After he showered they went downstairs for coffee. Spencer's parents returned while they were having coffee.

"Toby would you like to say for breakfast?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

"No thank you" he said getting up.

"I already ate" he said winking at Spencer when he was sure her parents wouldn't see and Spencer nearly choked on her coffee.

 **Let me know what you think! Don't forget to head over to my tumblr spobyfanfictiona and read the excerpts and vote for the one you want updated!**


	30. Secrets and Lies

**OK so I have been wanting to write a story like this for a long time. I may or may not make more parts or make it its own story, I don't know yet. Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Warning: Rape inferences**

Spencer had been told by Yvonne to stay away from Toby and she didn't mind. She knew his continued presence in her life was making everyone unhappy. Most of all her boyfriend and his fiance. If Toby was OK with it then Spencer would've stayed away for good if it were not for the events of this morning.

Jenna Marshall was back in Rosewood and after Spencer had a mini heart attack she learned Jenna was here because she learned of Toby's engagement and wanted to be supportive. Normally such a sentiment would seem sweet coming from a stepsister but everyone at the table knew how sinister the relationship between Toby and Jenna had been. That she was here to support him as his sister now was laughable.

Spencer had decided to take a trip to Toby's house. She knocked on the aluminum trailers door. Yvonne opened the door and glared at her.

"You really can't take a hint can you?!" she spat "I told you to stay away from Toby!"

"That's why I came when I knew he would be working" she said.

"I'm here to see you" she clarified upon seeing her confused expression.

"What do you want?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I just….since I can't be there for Toby anymore, I just wanted to make sure you're going to be there for him especially with Jenna back and all"

"Jenna?" she asked with a curious expression.

"His stepsister?" she said.

"Toby doesn't have a stepsister" she said seriously and Spencer almost fell over.

"I assure you he does" she snapped. She couldn't believe Toby hadn't told the woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with about his past.

"Look, whatever, if it was bothering him I would know about it" she snapped back.

"Fine" she said stopping in her tracks. Her voice was caught in her throat.

 _He likes hot cocoa and a cool damp towel around his neck_

"Something else?" she spat. Spencer just turned and walked away.

What Spencer had said to Yvonne had gotten to her and she decided to just go and ask Toby about it.

"Hey baby" she said walking up to him. "Spencer came by to the house today"

"I had nothing to do with it" he assured.

"I know, she is worried about you because your step sister Jenna is back in town?" she questioned.

Toby couldn't help but smile at Spencer's thoughtfulness.

"Why is she so concerned?" she asked.

"Jenna and i never got along" he said letting out a lot of air. "Her and my dad had a falling out about three years ago" he said shrugging it off. Yvonne could tell he wasn't telling her something.

Since it was a small town it wasn't hard to find Jenna.

"Jenna?" she said approaching her at the brew.

"Yes?" she said trying to make out her voice.

"It's Yvonne, Toby's fiance" she said,

"Oh, it's nice to meet you" she said offering her a hand.

"Can I ask why you and Toby don't get along, why he never talks about you" she asked.

"I can't tell you, you don't understand what he would do to me if I told you" she sniffled.

"I won't tell him you told" she insisted.

"I was 15, when my mom and I moved in. He was 17. He would come in my room and make me do things. Finally I told him if he didn't stop I would tell mom and dad what he was doing. He told me he would stop and told me he was going to tell mom and dad the truth. I was so relieved it was over I didn't even realize he'd set the garage on fire until it was too late. That's how I lost my sight." she said.

Yvonne was speechless. She didn't know what to believe. She went home to confront Toby.

"What do you mean you never told her?! How could you have not told her?!" she heard Spencer's voice from outside the unfinished house.

"I didn't want her to know" he yelled "you wouldn't know if you hadn't watched the movie that sick freak made"

"But it was better that I did know" Spencer said "how are you possibly going to keep this from her?"

"I managed to go a year and a half without bringing it up."he said

"I still think you should tell her, it will make you closer the way it did us."

"Do you think I liked it?" he said angrily. "I hated myself when I was with you"

"Don't say that, you don't mean it" she was sobbing.

"I loved being with you, you know that but I hated being vulnerable and the idea of living it all over again with Yvonne"

"You balled your eyes out the first time we made love, and I thought I'd done something wrong" she sobbed.

Yvonne peeked around the corner to see Toby cupping her face

"You didn't do anything wrong" he said.

"And what about all those nights you woke up screaming and I had to rock you to sleep"

"It's over, I'm all better now" he said.

Spencer looked like she was mulling something over.

"Spencer don't" he warned.

"Toby…" she started

"You promised you would never bring it up again" he added

"OK I won't but if something happens to Yvonne because you were too proud to tell her about your past you will never forgive yourself."

Spencer left wiping her eyes. Spencer was on her computer 2 hours later when there was knock at the door.

She opened the door to see Toby's red puffy face.

"I'm not OK" he sniffled coming into the barn. Spencer got him a cool washcloth for his neck and some hot cocoa. She took him to the bed where they always cuddled pulling his head into her chest and rubbing his back saying "shh it's OK, baby

 **Review and let me now what you think.**


	31. First Time

**Ok so I hadn't done a one shot in a while and I had been thinking about doing this one. I hope you all like it. Sorry if it is a little bit "afterschool special". I know I don't say it as often as I should but I really appreciate those of you that take the time to review particularly the people that review regularly. It really does help.**

"Spencer!" Hanna yelled from outside the dressing room at the girls' favorite department store. "Get your size 0 ass out of that dressing room! What is taking so long?!"

Hanna finally barged into the dressing room. Inside Spencer was debating between two sets of lingerie.

"Underwear?!" Hanna shrieked as Aria and Emily came in to see what all the fuss was about. "Please tell me we have not been killing the last 45 minutes of our life so you can pick out underwear?!"

"Hanna" Emily chastised when she noticed the tear falling down Spencer's cheek.

"Toby's birthday is in a few weeks" she said quietly. "I need very special wrapping for his present this year"

"I thought you and Toby already…" Aria trailed off.

"Nope, I'm the only virgin in Rosewood" Spencer said.

"I'm sure you aren't the only one" Hanna said.

'You think Toby will like this one?" she asked holding up a navy blue negligee with matching bra and panty set and robe.

"I think that Toby loves you and when he realizes he's going to be making love to you he won't care about anything but being with you." Aria said.

"What about the pink one?" she asked pulling another one from the pile.

"Get the blue one" Aria said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yes" Aria nodded

"Ok" Spencer said.

When the girls had all purchased their garments, Aria, Hanna, and Emily decided to take Spencer to lunch. They knew how smart Spencer was but worried she may not be too smart in this situation.

"Spence, you can't always plan your first time" Hanna said.

"You know when it's real and right and that you're ready and then it just happens" Aria said.

"I lost my v in a tent on the ground, it will literally just happen." Hanna stated.

"I lost it on a couch" Aria said reverently.

"Well maybe that's how you guys do things but not me. I have it all planned out. I talked to my mom and she is letting me throw a birthday party for Toby at the lake house. She has agreed to let us spend the night as it is far away and she suspects drinking will be involved. After the party I will tell Toby I am tired and suggest we go to bed at which point I will come out of the bathroom in the master suite wearing this" she said clutching her newly acquired lingerie.

"You're going to buy condoms, aren't you?" Aria asked.

"I'm sure he keeps one or two in his wallet" she shrugged.

Well you better make sure" Aria said loudly.

"Triple sure" Hanna said loudly. "I have some if you..."

"Toby has some at the loft I will make sure to bring some" she lied. In truth she had gone to the doctor's a few days ago and gotten on the pill that way by Toby's birthday they could do it without a condom.

That night Toby came over for a date. Her parents would be gone until the next afternoon. She was supposed to be at Hanna's but her mom was out of town as well so both girls were having much needed alone time with their boyfriends. Toby and Spencer had ordered a pizza and she had made vodka sodas for both of them. He normally didn't agree to them drinking but since he was spending the night and her parents were out of town he agreed. When the doorbell rang Toby was in the bathroom and he hollered to Spencer to just take the money out of his wallet. After she had paid the delivery boy and brought the food inside she decided to peek into Toby's wallet to see if Toby had a condom in it. When she discovered there was no condoms in his wallet she got angry. Didn't he desire her? Didn't he love her and want to keep her safe? What if she had wanted to have sex tonight? He had no condom. Spencer was sure there were probably some in the house somewhere but she wasn't about to go digging through the entire house looking for one.

"What's the matter?" Toby asked putting down his slice of pizza when he realized she wasn't eating.

"Don't you love me?" Spencer sobbed. "Don't you find me attractive?"

"Of course I do" he insisted "Where did this come from?"

"Why don't you have any condoms in your wallet?" she sobbed.

Toby hesitated.

"I feel like this is a trick question"

"It is not a trick question!" she yelled even angrier.

"Baby, you wanted to wait, we've been waiting" he said. "We aren't having sex, so why would I have condoms in my wallet? It's not like I am sleeping with someone else."

"So you have some at the loft?" She asked.

"No Spencer I have no condoms"

"What if I had wanted to have sex tonight?!" Spencer asked.

"Did you want to have sex tonight?" Toby asked going through what Spencer had said when they planned the date to see if he missed the having sex clue.

"No, I want you to love me enough to have a condom in your wallet because at some point…..soon…..I'm going to want us to use it" Spencer said.

"I'm sorry I just thought we would talk about it before hand and we'd pick a time and place and that would give me time to plan everything out, purchase condoms, and you know make everything special for you" he said "I didn't think there would be a random time when you'd jump me"

"You wanted to make it special?" She asked trailing a finger down his jawline. "Special how?"

"Spence" he said blushing and giving her that "aw shucks" smile she adored.

"Tell me" she insisted.

"Candles, rose petals, champagne, silk sheets, lube and of course condoms" he said taking her hand "I'm going to treat you like the princess you are"

"That's the sweetest thing I ever heard" she said

"I'm glad." He said.

"I'm going to want to have sex soon, not tonight mind you but soon. I'm not gonna care if there are rose petals or silk sheets, but I will care if you have a condom."

Toby took Spencer's hands. "Okay, I am putting an end to all this craziness. I am going to the pharmacy and buying condoms."

Toby stood up and pulled his jacket on.

"I said not tonight" Spencer reiterated as Toby pulled her to her feet.

"I know. We're going to get them so we have them." Toby said.

"To clarify you going to the pharmacy and buying condoms does not mean you're going to get laid."

"I got it" he said as they climbed in the truck.

Toby drove to the local Rosewood Pharmacy.

"You can't get the condoms here" Spencer said all of a sudden. "Old man Smooter has been the pharmacist since before I was born. You can't buy condoms in there, then everyone will know."

"Can I buy them in Edgewood?" He asked as he started the truck again.

"Yes" she said as Toby turned onto the street that led out of town.

"Toby!" Spencer exclaimed "you're not getting any tonight"

"You want condoms in my wallet, I am going to put condoms in my wallet." He said.

"Ok" she pouted. She suddenly felt like she was being so over dramatic about this but Toby was being so sweet about it.

Toby pulled up to the pharmacy. He had half a mind to make Spencer come in with him but he didn't.

"I'll be right back" he said pecking her on the lips.

Toby came back a minute later with a small bag that had a rather big box of condoms.

"That's a big box" Spencer said with a smile.

"I figured we could split it that way there are some at the loft, some at your house, some in my wallet, etc. so that no matter what we'll have one when you're ready."

Spencer kissed Toby then.

"You're such a good man" she said cozying up to him.

They drove back to Spencer's house intent on getting back to their date. After they had finished their pizza Toby notice Spencer wince as she reached for the TV guide so they could pick the movie they would be actively ignoring while they made out. He knew her shoulders were probably tensed up the way they got sometimes.

"Hey, come here" he said turning her away so he could give her a back massage. He slipped his hands up the back of her shirt. He brought a hand up to her shoulder kneading the spot that always gave her trouble while laying kisses on her bare back. He could hear the air go out of her chest as she moaned. She pulled away turning back to him. They reached for each other as the kissed furiously. They ran their arms up and down each other's backs as Spencer leaned back onto the couch allowing Toby to climb over her. She could feel the bulge in his jeans telling her just how bad he wanted it. As they kissed Spencer pulled the tight black tee over Toby's head.

"Toby" she panted.

"Yeah" he asked.

"Take me upstairs" she said.

"Upstairs as in…"

"I want to be yours, absolutely, entirely, completely, utterly, irrevocably yours. Take me upstairs and make love to me" she breathed.

Spencer wrapped her arms and legs around Toby as he stood from the couch. He felt a little naughty as he climbed the stairs knowing what they were about to do.

When he set her down on the bed she began attacking his chest and abs with kisses. She pulled out the elastic that was holding her ponytail and shook her hair out so it fell all around her shoulders. She then put her arms up in the air and he swiftly pulled her shirt off. He climbed over her as they laid down on the bed.

"I love you" he panted in her ear.

"I love you too" she replied. She took a sharp breath when Toby began kissing down her body. He stopped at her breasts and sucked on both nipples before going back to kissing down her body. Spencer closed her eyes as Toby swiftly pulled down her pants and panties as he bared her for the first time. Her heart pounded in her ears as he stood at the foot of the bed and began undoing his belt and jeans.

Spencer was surprised at how big he was. He climbed back onto the bed and laid down on his side next to her.

"Is it going to hurt?" she asked in a small voice.

"Maybe a little" he said kissing her. "Don't worry, I'm going to be very gentle with you"

She nodded and Toby began kissing her. He let a hand trail down in between her legs as he began fingering her clit.

"Toby!" She cried out as the intensity increased. Toby stopped just short of Spencer orgasming. He wanted her first orgasm to be from their love making. Toby could tell that she was nervous and he was nervous too. He loved Spencer. He loved her so much and he was going to have to hurt her for them to get what they both wanted. He wasn't a virgin but he had never willingly had sex before. In a way Spencer was his first too. He had never had sex with a virgin before so he didn't know what to expect. What if she cried? What if she screamed? What if she screamed and cried and begged him to stop? Of course if she said stop he would but it would break his heart if she reacted that way.

"Toby?" Spencer asked bringing him back to the present. She had a condom in her hand.

"Not yet" he said as he inched down the bed. He knew that the more aroused Spencer was the less pain she would feel when he entered her the first time. He began licking her clit letting her get more and more turned on. Finally Toby hovered over Spencer ready to take everything she had to give.

"Are you sure?" he asked as Spencer slipped the condom into his hand.

"Yes" she said smiling.

Toby ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it down his length.

"I love you" he said kissing her.

They kissed for a long time before Toby finally aimed himself at her entrance. He pushed inside her and Spencer let out a gasp. He could tell by the look on her face that she was in pain.

"It hurts" she cried.

"I know and I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry" he said cupping her face. "It will pass"

"Just kiss me" she said curling her fingers into his hair. They kissed as Toby slowly began pumping in and out of her. The pain soon gave way to the hunger she'd been feeling for him. Spencer started to move with Toby and all the anxiety that he had had faded away. Toby took to kissing Spencer's neck and chest. He knew they were both close and he wanted to hear her moans of ecstasy as she experienced her first orgasm. He pulled away from her enough so that they could look into each other's eyes.

"I love you" he breathed.

"I love you too" she said as her spine began to stiffen and her whole body started to shake. Spencer moaned uncontrollably as pleasure rushed over her body. Toby groaned loudly finally giving into his own pleasure now that Spencer was satisfied.

"You feel like heaven baby" he said kissing her forehead. "I love you so much, you're so special to me."

Toby pulled out of Spencer and climbed off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she shrieked. Weren't they supposed to cuddle? He had agreed to spend the night earlier.

"Into the bathroom to throw away the condom and clean up." he answered simply. She carefully stood from the bed. Maybe she should clean up too. When Spencer saw the bedsheet stained with her virginity she began to cry. What if Toby didn't think she was special anymore? What if he stopped loving her?

She was still crying when she felt Toby put an arm around her. She felt a warm wash cloth between her legs as he wiped her clean. Toby helped Spencer change the sheets on the bed and then they cuddled up under the covers naked.

"I'll have you know that was about 75% of your birthday present" she said jokingly. He looked at her quizzically.

"I was gonna give it up to you for your birthday at the end of the month" she admitted blushing.

"Well then happy birthday to me" he said laughing lightly.

The next morning Spencer and Toby went downstairs.

"I was thinking I would make you breakfast and then we could shower together. Toby suggested. Spencer nodded in agreement. He picked her up and set her on the counter.

"Be honest with me" he said giving her a serious look. "How badly do you hurt this morning?"

"I'm sore Toby" she admitted "but what we shared last night was more than worth it."

He smiled and she wrapped her arms around him. Just then the side door opened and the girls came walking in.

"Spence, we were thinking we'd hit…" Hanna said trailing off when she realized what they had just walked in on. It didn't take a rocket scientist to look at Toby in just his boxers and Spencer in just Toby's t-shirt to figure out what had transpired between them.

"So much for 'having a plan'" Aria said crossing her arms.

"I guess Spencer Hastings is human like the rest of us after all" Hanna smirked.

"Ok" Spencer said rolling her eyes "Toby and I want to be left alone right now alright?" she said shooing the girls out the door. Toby had just started making breakfast for them. Spencer walked to him wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his back. She heard the back door again and assumed her friends were back to heckle them some more.

"Can't you guys take a hint…" she said turning around coming face to face with her parents.

 ***Claps hands* Ok so I hope you all liked it.**

 **Until next time my lovelies…**

 **Please review!**


	32. The Pretenders

**OK so I have been answering prompts on tumblr recently and I know that not everyone is on tumblr and so I decided to post them here so you can read them and let me know what you think. Please review**

 _ **Prompt: "I need you to pretend we're dating..."**_

Spencer knocked on Toby's door furiously. They had been best friends since they were 12 years old. They had never been more than friends.

"Hey Spence" Toby said with a big grin when he saw her.

"I need you to pretend we're dating" she said in a rush before she lost her nerve.

"uh….wh….why?" he asked perplexed.

"Because my mother is convinced I will never find a man and she has been trying to get me to date Andrew Campbell for like a year and if I dont come up with a man to bring to my sisters wedding she is going to invite Andrew as my date." she whined. Toby couldn't help but chuckle at her. She always got so stressed out over the littlest things.

"Why can't you just tell your mom, you're bringing me as your guest. We do couply things like that all the time" he said a little hurt she hadn't already asked him to the wedding.

"Because she would know that I was just bringing you as a friend and she would keep pushing Andrew. My mom keeps saying we would be perfect for each other and my dad says it would be a coup for the family because the Campbell's are almost as rich as us." Toby looked up at his modest family home and suddenly felt inferior and unworthy of speaking to this beautiful girl in front of him.

"Toby are you listening to me?" she asked putting her palm on his cheek.

"Yeah" he said absentmindedly.

"I just need you to pretend to date me for 2 or 3…..years" she said laughing.

"just until my mom gets off my case"

"Ok" he said "lets go tell your parents"

"No" she shrieked we cant just tell them were dating, they'll think were lying…"

"We are lying" he pointed out as Spencer smacked him. He knew from experience that she had something up her sleeve.

"Seeing is believing, so we need them to walk in on us" she beamed.

"Walk in on us?" he asked uncertain.

"If they walk in on us making out, then they'll have to believe us"

"You want us to get caught making out?"

she nodded. "Now you're getting it"

The next night Toby and Spencer were sitting in her living room waiting for Spencer's mom or dad to pull in the drive. Toby sincerely hoped it was her mom.

"I suppose we should do a few practice kisses" Spencer said. "We want to really sell it."

He leaned in the first time and gently pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away a bit and they both opened their lips capturing the others in theirs. Then after a beat they both opened their mouths as their tongues came crashing together.

Toby put his arms around her and began pushing her back onto the couch. He wanted this. He wanted nothing more than this.

"Whoa boy" Spencer said pushing him back.

"Save the good stuff for my parents" she said.

When they finally heard the car they got into position.

"I cant believe I let you talk me into this" he whispered between kisses.

"I'm just happy you brushed your teeth" she joked between kisses. What was taking her parents so long. Of course her parents would take forever when she wants to be caught.

"Some one is coming any minute" she whispered before Toby muffled her words with his mouth.

Toby trailed his mouth down her neck kissing her in a way that made her see stars. She got lost in the make out. She couldn't register that her parents were about to walk in or that the mouth that was sending shivers down her spine or the hands groping her ass and fondling her breast were actually those of her best friend. She kicked off her shoes and wrapped her legs around him as her fingers curled into his hair.

"Don't stop" she moaned as her parents flipped on the light switch sending light flooding into the room.

 **Please review and let me know what you think so far and if I should continue this one and make it a full fledged one shot or a full fledged story.**


	33. The Storm

**So this one will just be a full one shot. Please review.**

Prompt "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"

Lightning flashed across the sky. Toby was pretty positive they wouldn't make it back from Ravenswood without it pouring down on them.

"Slow down" Spencer said when she realized how fast he was going. "You aren't going to out run the storm Mr. Storm-chaser so I suggest you stop trying."

"I want to get home before it gets bad" he said irritated.

"Well, if we get rained on then we will just have to take a nice hot shower and then have sex" she said in a flirtatious manner. She could feel the noticeable decrease in speed showing her she had had an effect on Toby.

Sure enough 10 minutes later the skies opened and it began to pour.

"Stop the truck" Spencer said when it became apparent that Toby couldn't even see out the front windshield. "I want to feel the rain" she said jumping out of the truck the second he stopped.

"Spencer!" He yelled after her. She ran into a field and started dancing.

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?" he said laughing when he finally caught up to her. They danced in the rain for a few minutes, laughing at themselves and moaning at the feel of the torrent coming down on them. Finally Toby grabbed Spencer and she instinctively put her legs around him as he carried her to the truck knowing a better way that they could kill time until the rain stopped he opened the passenger side door of the truck laying Spencer on the seat. He then climbed in closing the door behind him. They stripped their wet clothes off and began moving together as one. After a few rounds of love making the rain had let up and Spencer and Toby pulled on their still wet clothes as Toby drove to the loft. By the time they returned to the loft Toby and Spencer were both ready to go again. Toby carried Spencer up to the loft and instead of taking the hot shower like Spencer had suggested Toby went straight to the bedroom both of them discarding clothes as they went.

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	34. The Tattoo

**I am thinking either a one shot or maybe a small multi chapter like 10 chapters. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 _ **Prompt: Spencer gets a tattoo during the time jump and Toby seeing it for the first time after they get back together.**_

Toby and Spencer had been dating for a little over a month. They were taking it slow but Toby was hoping that they wouldn't be taking it as slow the second time around.

"So" Toby said as they got into his truck. Spencer leaned over and kissed him as he kissed her back.

"Let's go somewhere" Spencer said between kisses.

"My trailer?" Toby suggested.

"No" Spencer said. He'd been there with Yvonne and she didn't want to be thinking about that while they were together.

"My barn?" She asked.

"No" Toby said for the same reason.

Spencer smiled when he pulled up to the Edgewood Motel. They got a room and soon they were tugging at each other's clothes.

As Toby gently pushed Spencer down on the bed he noticed a black and white tattoo on her side it looked like two flowers and in between the flowers was a small vine.

"When did you get this?" He asked.

"When do you think?" She said he looked closer and realized the vine said "God knew better"

"I never got a chance to tell you that I changed my mind" she said quietly "I had decided to have the baby when i miscarried"

He kissed the tattoo.

"I'm so sorry Spence" he said.

"You'll always be a part of me Toby, no matter what because even for however brief a time, I carried your child, I was the mother of your child"

"You will have a child someday, when the times right" he assured.

 **Please review and let me know what you think**


	35. Don't Get Married

**This will be a one shot. Let me know what you think. Please review.**

 _Prompt: "I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. Please dont get married."_

Spencer sat alone in the barn drinking a vodka soda. She was upset because tomorrow Toby….her Toby was marrying someone else. Sure Yvonne was great. She was smart and perky and super nice. Toby deserved someone like that, but every time she thought of that it was like an icicle had been shoved into her heart.

Spencer was unbelievably brokenhearted this was the real deal. They weren't ever going to get back together. The break they had taken on that cold and icy November morning was going to be permanent.

Just as Spencer was fixing to make herself another drink Hanna, Emily, Ali, and Aria came in all dressed in party dresses.

"Come on Spence" Hanna said.

"We know you are sad about Toby but it is time to move on" Ali said

"And I have just the dress for it." Aria chimed in.

"OK, fine I will go out with you but I am warning you I am just going to be a big downer."

After an hour Spencer had begun to perk up. She and the girls were walking down a street in Philly looking for a club when Spencer walked right into Toby and the guys coming out of a strip club.

"Oh this bachelor party just got interesting" Ezra said clearly the most drunk of all.

Spencer looked at Toby in disappointment.

"A strip club, that's so not you" she said.

"It was the guys idea" he said pointing to Ezra and Caleb who were drunkenly high fiving.

"Well if you two will excuse me I need to scold my boyfriend for going to this strip club that I did not know he was going to" Hanna said dragging Caleb to the other side of the street.

"Ezra Fitzgerald you are in a boat of trouble yourself mister" Aria said grabbing Ezra and following Hanna.

"Oh look missing cat" Emily said noticing a flyer and pulling Ali away so that the two were alone.

"Tomorrow's the big day" she said trying to hide the pain she was feeling.

"Yeah" was all he said in response.

"Don't marry her" she said despite herself.

"What?" he asked

"I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. Please dont get married." she said.

Toby was overcome with emotion and grabbed her kissing her and groping her as he pinned her against the wall of the building. After a minute he came to his senses and pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry Spencer" he said before going down the street. The guys chased after Toby and the girls went to console a devastated Spencer.

 **Please review.**


	36. Married?

**OK so here is another one. I am thinking this would make a really cute mini series. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 ** _Prompt: Don't panic but I think we may have accidentally gotten married._**

Spencer and Toby had planned a weekend in New York City. It had been 2 months since Yvonne had left him at the altar and Spencer had been very casually seeing Toby's boss Marco Fury. They needed a weekend away from the oppressive town of Rosewood with all its past and secrets. They wanted to see if there was anything left between them. Toby hadn't told Spencer but Marco wanted to promote him which meant he would be leaving town. He would turn down the position if it meant working it out with Spencer. Spencer was debating between going to Harrisburg with her mom to work on her campaign or going back to D.C.

"So..." Spencer said as they sat down at a table at an expensive restaurant.

"It's weird I know" Toby said finishing her thought.

Spencer stood and walked over to the other side of the booth sliding in next to Toby.

"What?" he asked with a knowing grin.

She leaned in and kissed him. It was a simple kiss that led to a deeper more meaningful kiss.

"I wasn't fair to you when we broke up." she said when she pulled away.

"Spence we don't have to..." Toby started before being cut off.

"No, we do, this is why we're here." she insisted.

"I loved you so much" she said "and I didn't tell you"

"I have always been sure about you" she continued. "I knew if I told you that I was sure about you, that I wanted to marry you some day, and have kids with you some day that you would want us to have the baby. And I would have. For you. But it wasn't what I wanted for myself at that point."

"I understand" he said.

"I love you and I want to make this work" Spencer said.

"I feel the same way." Toby assured her.

Toby woke up the next morning naked in bed with Spencer. This wasn't surprising as they had booked the room for the trip and they had agreed to try and make things work. Spencer was still sleeping and Toby slipped out of the bed. He tried to remember last night but the last thing he remembered was ordering a second bottle of wine at dinner. As he grabbed the ice bucket to go get ice from the machine he noticed a card on the tray.

 _Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh_

Toby turned to look at Spencer still sleeping. It was then that he noticed the rock on her finger.

 _Oh my god, they had gotten married last night._

"Good morning" Spencer murmured as she stretched. "I'm in the mood for a big greasy diner breakfast how about you?"

"Don't panic but I think we may have accidentally gotten married last night?" he said showing her the card.

 **OK that's all for now. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	37. Yoga

**OK so here is another little drabble that I posted on my tumblr a while ago. I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 _ **51\. What the hell are you wearing?**_

Toby was sitting on the couch watching some dumb tv show when his phone rang. Seeing it was Spencer he picked it up quickly.

"Hey, baby" he said smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey! I was wondering if I could come over and just chill out, my house is so chaotic my sister is planning her wedding and my mom has a big case so there is noise and boxes everywhere."

"Of course, anytime baby you know that" he said.

Toby was surprised a few minutes later, Spencer let herself in and she was carrying a yoga mat. She layed it down off to the side next to couch. She pulled her white tee over her head and dropped her sweat pants to reveal a bodysuit.

"What the hell are you doing? More importantly what the hell are you wearing." He asked.

"I'm doing yoga, and it's a bodysuit." She said.

"I'll do some yoga with you" he said suggestively reaching for her barely covered hips.

"Toby I'm trying to get a workout in" she said annoyed.

"I'm trying to get something in too" he said.

Spencer smacked his hand.

"I came here so I could do yoga in peace" she huffed. Toby sat back dejected.

"So you just came over to do yoga and you're going to do yoga in front of me wearing that?" He pouted.

"I can leave if it's that big of a deal" she said.

"No" he said still pouting. He sat there feeling his pants get tighter and tighter as he watched Spencer bend this way then that way.

Toby was about ready to burst when she rolled up her mat.

"There" she said "I got all the tension out"

She straddled him.

"Now let me get your tension out" she said smiling.

"Thank you baby" he said kissing her already pulling off the bodysuit

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	38. 5x02

**OK so since it is my birthday, here is a little present for you guys. I am really proud of it and I hope you like it. It is a little bit of a sequel to chapter 26? The one where Toby goes to London. Please review.**

 **WARNING:DD/LG**

Spencer walked into her house and she heard voices from the kitchen.

"Do you take milk or sugar?" She heard her mom ask their unknown guest.

"Milk is great" she heard the sound of the voice she had been wanting to hear for weeks. She looked up to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. It was Toby standing there in her kitchen.

A smile came across her face as Spencer's mom nodded towards her getting Toby to turn around.

"Hey" he said his face lighting up seeing her.

"Hi" she smiled back as she went in for the hug she'd been craving. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. She wasn't letting go either. Had it not been for her mom standing there, they may have been like that all afternoon.

"When did you get back?" she asked surprised he hadn't texted or called to let her know.

"Late last night or early this morning, I don't know, I think I had dinner on two continents." he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Why didn't you call me?" she asked obviously having felt neglected. _Was he still angry with her over the pills? Did he know about Alison and was mad she had kept that from him. Had her parents told him not to call her? She was on a very short leash these days._

"I...I...thought I'd come by and see you" he stuttered clearly not knowing how much to say in front of Veronica. _He had so many questions. Alison was alive? How was spencer handling it? How was she handling things in general? What about rehab and the pills? Was she really over it?_ _She had seemed so fragile the last time he saw her. She looked better now._

"Why what's going on?" she asked looking to her mother. _Were her parents going to be putting down more mandates_?

"Melissa told your father and me that she saw Toby in London and that's why she rushed back but apparently, that never happened" her mom explained.

"What?" Spencer asked upset.

"When I went to her place Wren answered the door. He said that he was staying there and that she wasn't in london anymore." Toby said. Knowing both Toby and Wren she suspected more had happened between them than just that and the thought was pretty much confirmed in the way he spoke about the encounter. Wren had pissed him off about something. Spencer knew she could get the full story when they were alone.

"It doesn't make sense" her mom said hoping Toby could give her more insight.

"Well, you can call him if you want?" Toby suggested.

"Wren? Please id rather stick a knife in the toaster." she said backing away from the couple. She knew they needed alone time and after everything their relationship had been put through, they deserved it.

"I have a client to meet in town" she said grabbing her briefcase. "You on the other hand are staying close to home. Is that clear?" she asked knowing full well she wouldn't be leaving the house with Toby there.

"Yes" she answered eager for her mom to leave.

"Bye" she said.

"Bye" Spencer replied.

"Why did you go to london?" she asked pulling of her coat.

"I wanted answers for you, i thought if i could get your sister to look me in the eye and tell me something…"

"Something truthful?" she said both impressed by his optimism and annoyed by his naivete.

"Yeah" he said rolling his eyes at himself.

"Do you know about…" she trailed off.

"Alison? Yeah, I've heard some pretty weird stuff but I would rather hear it from you." he said.

Spencer sighed and motioned for him to come sit on the couch so they could talk about all the things that needed to be talked about.

"Alison is alive" she started even though he already knew that portion of the story. "I-We found out a month ago." Toby's eyes got wide as he put two and two together.

"So that is why you were taking the pills?" he asked.

"Yes and no" she said. She relayed everything to Toby that had happened since the girls trip to Ravenswood. She explained about following Alison to "A"s lair and how hanna had swiped Ali's diary and how she and the girls had been decoding the diary ever since. She explained how she had been going through the diary on her own because she was determined to put the pieces together and finally find out who A was so that they could get on with their lives. She told him how she had thought that Ezra was A and then it had turned out that he had actually dated Alison before she disappeared and that he had been stalking them for this true crime novel that he was trying to write.

"How is Aria doing with all this?" he asked.

She smiled slightly.

"Let me finish the story" she said sadly. Then she told him about the drugs and what she had thought she had done to Alison and she told him how hard rehab was for her and how annoying dean was to her. Then she told him how she had felt when dean finally let her read the letter toby had written her.

"It was everything Toby" she said "reading that you loved me and that you would always be in my corner." she kissed him and then continued on after making more coffee because she had been talking a lot. She explained about how Ezra's book had speculated that Mrs. Dilaurentis was A and how at the charity bridal fashion runway she had seen jessica give a suitcase to a blonde girl and that their had been finger bones in her dress. She confessed sobbing that she still didn't know if she had been the one that killed the girl in the grave when she had been drugged that night years ago. Then she told toby all about new york, how jessica had buried ali alive, how ezra had gotten shot trying to save them, and how shana had admitted that she was A and how Aria had killed her.

He took this information with a steadying breath and then said.

"So it's finally over?" he said skeptically.

She shook her head.

"We were going to tell the cops everything but then Ali got a text about new york and so she lied and said she was kidnapped and the girls got roped into helping her lie and we're all seemingly right where we have been from the beginning."

Toby just shook his head.

"Well, I'm glad you told me" he said kissing her lightly. As he pulled away he noticed that Spencer was wearing the "S" scrabble necklace he had bought her.

"God, I've missed you" he said before crashing his mouth into hers. Spencer climbed into his lap deepening the kiss. When she reached for his shirt he pulled back.

"Maybe we shouldn't jump into bed so quickly." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm not sure we're in a good place, or that you're in a good place" he said "Are you in a good place?"

"You're my good place" Spencer said as she laid her head on his chest. "I need this Toby, we both do"

With that Spencer stood, taking Toby's hand and started to climb the stairs to her room. They began kissing as soon as they were in the room.

"I need you" she whimpered into his ear as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down on the bed and she inched her way back to the pillows. He climbed onto the bed crawling to her. She opened her legs to him and he kissed her before he went to kissing her neck.

"Toby?" Spencer said

"Yeah?" he asked between kisses.

"The next time you go to london you're taking me with you, and we're never coming back." she said.

Toby kissed her as he began unbuttoning her top. He sighed as he reached the belt that needed unbuckling.

"If I had known that you would be coming over I would have put on something easier to get out of" she joked.

He sat her up pulling the jumper off her shoulders and down her body. He grabbed her pantyhose and panties yanking them down along the way and throwing them onto the floor.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Im gonna fuck you so hard" he said as he undid his belt and jeans, pushing them down with his boxers and kicking them off. He pushed into her no foreplay at all.

"So wet for me already" he said kissing her. He began thrusting into her quickly.

"Oh baby" Spencer cried

"Oh god, you feel so good" he said as he growled still going into her at a steady pace. He pressed into her as he began the deep slow thrusts that would make Spencer cum.

"I wanna cum" she whimpered.

"You're gonna cum for me aren't you"

"No" she said knowing how much Toby loved it when she fought her impending orgasm.

"I want you to cum" he insisted.

"No" she panted not wanting the sex to end.

"Cum for me baby. Do it" he urged.

"No" she said defiantly.

"Yes, yes"

"No" she said even though she knew it was futile as she very close to orgasm.

"Come on baby"

"No"

"Please, pretty please" he begged. "Please cum"

"Alright baby" she relented "you're making me do it."

Spencer dissolved into a fit of moans as Toby pumped into driving her to a rolling orgasm.

"Oh you're such a good girl" he moaned as buried himself in her and finally let go. He pulled out of her and smacked her ass.

"Roll over" he demanded.

"Not my ass" she cried.

"No" he agreed pushing into her pussy from behind.

He pressed her body into the mattress not moving.

"Who do you belong to?" he demanded.

"You" she cried

"Who makes you cum?"

"You do" she said

He slipped his arm around her waist rubbing her clit and pumping into her.

"That's right, I'm you're fucking cum master and don't you forget it."

"Toby….toby" she moaned as she came close to orgasm.

"Oh fuck" toby growled, close to orgasm.

"Who's your daddy?" he growled.

"You are" she cried

"That's right, such a good little girl" he moaned.

"Daddy!" she cried out as she came.

The feel of Spencer's orgasm and Spencer crying out "Daddy" made Toby explode inside her.

After they had both rode out their orgasm they just laid there looking into each other's eyes and kissing occasionally. Just then Spencer's phone began ringing and she made no move to answer it.

"You want to get that" he asked.

"No" she said leaning into kiss him. Her phone began ringing again.

"Someone is really trying to reach you" he said.

"Well they will have to wait" she huffed turning over and ignoring the call. Toby was surprised when she didn't turn back to him. He could sense she was upset but wasn't sure what exactly it was about.

"Is this about Alison?" he started figuring that was most likely.

"No" she said.

"Is it about Melissa?" he asked again.

"No" she said saying nothing more.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his mouth to her back. He was afraid to ask her if it was him. As he laid there he felt her sob.

"I just wanted a few minutes" she said. "You know there's a few minutes after we have sex where it's just peaceful and warm and happy and that was all that I wanted but my stupid phone ruined it."

"Well" Toby said taking her phone and turning it off. "I'll get you there again."

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he replied kissing her as he climbed over her again.

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	39. Jealousy?

**Ok so this would just be a fleshed out one shot. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 _ **Prompt: "Wait a minute, Are you jealous?**_

Toby was at his desk as Spencer walked into the precinct. She was here to see Marco, he knew. They were together now and she brought him lunch every day.

"Hey baby" Marco said pulling her in for a kiss. He grabbed her ass when he thought no one else was looking. Then Marco led Spencer into his office away from prying eyes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on in there. He knew how Marco got with women. He cared about Spencer's well-being. At least that's what he was telling himself.

"Hey, Spencer?" Toby said approaching her as she was leaving the station.

"Hey Toby what's up" she said brightly.

"Listen, I feel weird even bringing this up but I just wanted to make sure you are being careful with Marco." He said.

Spencer smiled.

"I think that it is really sweet that you are looking out for me, but me and Marco, it isn't anything serious." She said.

"That's not what I'm talking about…" he said trailing off.

"Wait a minute, are you jealous?" she asked with a slight smirk. Toby hated that she was right and that he was jealous.

"Dammit Spencer" he said "You could have any guy you want and you go after my best friend and then my boss! Are you trying to torture me?!"

"No, Toby. As a matter of fact I'm not trying to torture you" she said as she stalked off.

"And you're wrong" she said turning back to him. "I can't have any guy I want"

A week later, Toby was just about ready to leave the station for the night when Emily walked in.

"I need to talk to you" she whispered looking in the direction of Marco's office.

"Ok" he said "I'll clock out and then we can talk" he said.

Upon Emily's request Toby got in his truck and followed her. He knew where they were going after the second turn. He pulled up behind Emily at Spencer's house. Hanna and Caleb were standing outside.

"What's going on?" he asked when the four of them were together.

"We're trying not to jump to conclusions" Hanna said.

"We're sorry we had to bring you here" Emily said. The girls led Toby and Caleb to the barn.

"We found her like this" Aria said. Spencer was hunched over in a corner she had on ripped lingerie and bruises on her chest and neck.

"She hasn't spoken, she won't tell us what happened." Ali said

"Get out" he said to everyone. "I will take care of this"

They all reluctantly left.

"Did Marco do this to you?" he asked knowing the answer.

Spencer nodded.

Toby gingerly picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Do you want me to undress you" he asked unsure.

She nodded and pointed to the bottom drawer. Toby opened the drawer and he immediately saw the blue shirt he had given her so many years ago.

"This one?" he said holding it up with a smile. She nodded.

"Did Marco rape you?" he asked.

She shook her head no.

"He just went too far?" he asked. Again she nodded.

Toby spent the night with Spencer. When they woke he had 37 missed calls from Yvonne. He had to go home to deal with that he knew. As he was heading out to his truck he saw Marco heading up the walkway. Anger built up in him.

"You son of a bitch" he yelled punching him and kneeing him in the balls.

"I didn't force her to do anything. She wanted to. It was just sex. It was just fucking."

"I fucked her for 3 years and she never looked like the way she looked last night." Toby spat.

"Things got out of hand" he admitted.

"I will give you out of hand" Toby said "if you ever touch her again, I'll fucking kill you"

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	40. Trust

**ok so I definitely see this as a multi chapter fic if you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 _ **24\. "You're the only one I trust to do this."**_

"I need a big favor" Spencer said in the middle of their "How to Get Away with Murder' marathon.

"Sure" he said absentmindedly.

"You don't even know what you're agreeing to" she complained.

"I would do anything for you" he said shrugging.

Spencer took the remote and paused the TV.

"Ok" he said "this is serious"

"I want you to make me orgasm" she blurted out "I've never orgasmed before, I'm not even sure I can" she said.

"But all those boyfriends you had" he said.

"I faked it" she said "guys get really upset if you don't orgasm"

"Why me?" he asked. "I am sure there are plenty of guys that you could interest in this endeavor"

"I have tried random guys" she said annoyed "most of their orgasm interest ends at their own."

"I don't want to be taken advantage of, you're the only one I trust to do this" she said.

"Ok, so when do you want to do this?" he asked nervously.

Spencer waved her hands as if to say 'we're both here now'

"Right, no pressure" he said coughing out a laugh.

"Girls talk in the locker room just like guys Toby" Spencer said "I have heard repeatedly how good you are in bed"

"Really?" he said blushing with pride.

"Don't let that inflated head float you away Casanova." She joked.

"Do you want me to finger you, or give you oral, or sex?" he asked nervously.

"I want it all" she said baring herself right in his living room.

Toby took his clothes off and led her into the bathroom. She looked at him confused.

"A nice warm bath will get us relaxed" he explained. They sunk into the bath. Spencer could feel his erection against her back. He pulled her against his chest. He began kissing her neck and shoulders and she began moaning.

"I want you to promise me something" he said as he fondled her breasts.

"What is that?" she asked.

"No matter what, no faking" he said.

"No faking" she promised.

Toby kissed and massaged and lightly rubbed her pussy letting his head wrap around the idea that they were actually doing this. After the bath, they dried off and went to the bedroom.

"Lay down on the bed" he ordered and she did as she was told.

"Open your legs Spencer, I'm not going to hurt you" he said feeling her tense up.

He ran a finger along her opening.

"Take a few deep breaths, you won't cum if you're all wound up" he instructed. "It's okay Spencer, I'm gonna take it slow."

He slowly began fingering her clit.

"My fingers are just gonna play in the cabbage patch for a little while" he said smirking and Spencer burst out laughing. "I got you to laugh" he said.

She pulled him into a kiss then. After a few minutes of kissing he pulled away. He could tell by the way she was moaning and circling her hips that she was close.

"uhhh" she whimpered as her jaw fell. "mmmmm, oh yeah, unnnnngggghhhh" she moaned as Toby's fingers sent her over the edge.

"Toby" she moaned in bliss.

"Just getting started" he said kissing her.

Spencer squealed as Toby sunk two fingers into her. Spencer wiggled as Toby pumped his fingers into her.

"This is going to feel so good" Toby said leaning down and began licking her clit. She kept wiggling and squirming so he held her down.

"Oh my god" she cried out grabbing handfuls of sheets "yes…..yes…yes, don't stop."

"Fuck…..baby" she said as she came.

"Are you ready?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah" she said as he climbed over her. She gasped as Toby pushed into her.

"Oh god, you feel so good" he moaned. "Oh"

Toby pulled her into his arms. He worked her body up and down on him, pressing himself into her sweet spot.

"I'm…gonna…cum" she said cumming.

He slammed her down on the bed thrusting into her steadily causing her to have a rolling orgasm and he exploded into her.

"Oh" he panted "that felt so good"

Spencer panted as she came down from her high.

"Uhh, fuck me again" she breathed.

"Let me catch my breath" he said rolling off her.

"That was amazing" she said resting her head on his chest.

"Baby I haven't even touched my amazing yet"

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	41. Can We Keep 'Em?

So at first I was going to do a dirty one for this but then I thought maybe I would try my handiwork on some fluff. I hope you like this and if you were hoping for a dirty one just resend me the number and I will write the dirty one when I get a chance.

"Before you kill me, I can explain…"

Spencer and Toby were sitting on the couch in the loft. Spencer had moved in when school ended and less than a week ago Toby had proposed with a candlelight dinner at the site where he would be building their home. Spencer had of course said yes and was absolutely stunned that her parents were thrilled. Melissa and the girls were flying in in a few weeks to begin planning and Spencer couldn't wait. Toby and Spencer were kissing on the couch when Spencer pulled away.

"I've been thinking…" she said trailing off.

"Hmm" he mumbled eager to get his fiance into the mood.

"What if we got a pet?" Spencer said.

"A pet" he asked curiously. Furry animals that had a tendency to destroy living quarters didn't exactly scream perfectionist Spencer Hastings.

"Yeah, you know like a cat or a dog…..something I can cuddle with when you're working your night shifts. The station had this rotating shift policy so for two weeks every two months Toby worked night shift.

"We'll go to the shelter this weekend and see if they have a cat or dog you like" he said smiling.

"I love that you knew I wanted to get a shelter animal" she said kissing him.

On Thursday Spencer only had one class in the morning and she was thankful because at about two it began to pour. Spencer began preparing dinner for her and Toby. As the door to the loft opened she and Toby spoke at the same time.

"Before you kill me, I can explain…" They both said.

She turned to see Toby holding a crate. Two kittens inside. Spencers heart melted and Toby walked closer. He stopped in his tracks when a dog came from behind Spencer and began barking at him and the kittens.

"Romeo. No!" Spencer ordered and the dog retreated to her side and whimpered having been yelled at.

"You got a dog?!" he said surprised.

"You got two kittens?!" she replied slightly mocking his tone.

"Before you say anything, Lorenzo and I found these kittens. They were abandoned in a storm drain. The shelter we take animals to was full. They would have had to euthanize two cats to take these kittens. The vet gave them a courtesy check and I said I would take them."

He pointed to Spencer as if to say she should explain. "My friend Lexi works at a shelter and she said there was a dog there that was perfect for us and he was the type that would go quickly."

Toby carefully set the crate down and two kittens climbed out. One was orange striped the other was grey striped. Surprisingly, Romeo and the kittens took to each other.

That night Toby, Spencer, Romeo and the two kittens all slept curled up on the bed.

Toby woke to Spencer's cooing.

"Ophelia, are you hungry?" she said and a mew responded. He heard a light scratching and Spencer stretched. "I'm coming, I am going to feed you too Desdemona"

Romeo got up and clamored off the bed following them.

"Ophelia and Desdemona?" he asked.

"Yup" she said.

"So we're keeping the kittens?" he asked.

"Of course we are" she said "you brought them home for me" she leaned in and kissed him as Romeo barked to remind them he hadn't been fed yet.


	42. Girlfriend V Game

p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="font-weight: bold;"emAnother little Drabble from my tumblr. I don't know if I will do more with this or not. /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="font-weight: bold;"emIf anything I will make a a sex scene or maybe they go to a sports bar and place a sex bet on the game. I don't know./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongI started a non-fanfiction story on Wattpad called "The Light From The Second Floor" and I would really appreciate it if you all checked it out./strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span style="font-weight: bold;"emPrompt: You heard me. Take. it. off./em/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"It was Sunday. It was Toby and Spencer's only day together. Toby had told Spencer that he was going to go to a sports bar with Lorenzo to watch the Steelers game and that they would spend the evening together afterwords. Spencer didn't mind that Toby wanted to hangout with his co-workers but she was hoping that they could have some quality alone time. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"When Toby came home from the bar Spencer was laying on the couch in nothing but a Baltimore Ravens jersey. She knew enough about Toby's football preferences to know that Toby hated the Ravens. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Where did you even get that" he said catching on to what she was doing. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""You would be surprised what a woman can do when her boyfriend leaves her alone for 4 hours" she said smirking. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Go Ravens!" she said cheering./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Take it off Spencer" He said. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I don't know, it is kind of comfy" she said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""You heard me. Take. It. Off." he demanded./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Spencer slowly pulled it off of her body./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Toby scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""What do you say?" he asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Go Steelers" she said as he laid her down on the bed. /p 


	43. Swimming

**So I see a lot of potential in this story. I am thinking of maybe doing a series. Review and let me know what you think.**

It was the first day of summer vacation. Toby had come over since Spencer had the house to herself because her parents and sister were in New York City for the week. She was looking forward to them doing silly sexy fun summer type things. Unfortunately, Toby was in a grumpy mood when he arrived.

"What's the matter?" she asked trying to be supportive.

Toby then began to complain about work and how he was working harder than anyone else. Furthermore because he was doing such a good job the boss had pt him in charge of a group of his coworkers and they were awful apparently and he wanted to tell the boss but he also didn't want to be the cause of anyone losing their job.

After an hour of Toby complaining without pause Spencer stood and stripped naked.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused yet amused.

"I am going for a swim. Do you want to join me?" she asked teasingly. He smiled stripping his own clothes off.

They walked to the pool which was thankfully enclosed so no one would see their nakedness. Spencer jumped in and started doing laps. Toby floated around before doing some laps as well. When Spencer stopped to take a break, Toby cornered her.

"You're naked" he said with a smile. "And I'm naked. We should do some naked things."

"Yeah?" she asked teasingly.

He kissed her as she wrapped her body around him.

"Tell me you want it. Tell me you want it right here" he panted.

"I want it" she panted back "you know I want it. I want it right here"

Toby pushed into her as he held her up against the pool wall.

"Don't stop" she cried.

With that Toby pushed in deeper, humping her until they both came.

"This is how I want to spend the summer" she panted coming down from her high "with you inside me, making me cum. Every day."

Toby gulped. The thought of him getting laid every day was heavenly but he was sure she must have been exaggerating.

"What are we going to do next?" he asked grinning ear to ear.

 **Review and let me know what you think.**


	44. Trying

**OK so this is a sad one shot but I hope you like it. I will probably do a part two. Please review and let me know what you think!**

Spencer was just putting the final touches on the Philly cheesesteak sandwiches when Toby walked in. He hung up his gear and entered the kitchen.

"Phillies, my favorite" he said kissing her and helping set the table. Toby knew by the way that Spencer was acting that she wanted something.

"So..." he asked as he pulled her onto his lap.

"So?" She repeated like she didn't know he had caught on to what she was doing.

"You think I don't know when you want to talk about something?" He asked.

"Ok, you're right, I did" she said looking down slightly.

"We've been married two years now and you're working and I'm working and we're finally all settled in to this big beautiful house you made and..." she trailed off.

"What is it Spence?" He said lifting her chin and giving her a light kiss.

"I want to have a baby" she whispered.

"Oh" he said kissing her deeply.

"So you want to?" She asked taking a breath.

"Yes" he said standing her up. "I think you're right. We've waited long enough. It's time."

He pulled her panties down and undid his pants pulling her back onto his lap.

"Were going to do it right here" he said mischievously.

"I'm loving how much you're into this" she said undoing his shirt and pulling it off. She gripped a hand into his hair as she rode him.

"Oh...oh...fuck me...right here...don't stop" she cried out. Toby picked her up and laid her on the table as he continued thrusting. "Keep going...I'm gonna cum!"

Toby thrusted harder driving her over the edge.

"I love the way you fuck me" she panted. Toby picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Now it's your turn to fuck me" he said laying on the bed so she could ride him.

"You like that?" She asked teasing slightly. "You like when I ride you like a pony?"

"You have no idea how much" he panted. "Don't stop my dirty little whore"

"I'm gonna fuck you everyday until you give me what I want" she panted as they both barreled toward orgasm.

"I'm gonna give it to you princess" he said. Toby moaned uncontrollably as he and Spencer came at the same time.

*6 months later*

Toby woke up and was surprised to see that Spencer was still sleeping. He knew she'd been depressed because they hadn't been able to conceive so far. They had tried all the ovulation tests, pregnancy tests, aphrodisiacs, and crazy sex positions they could find and still her period came every month like clockwork.

"Spence?" He whispered as he nuzzled her neck. "Let's make love baby" he said as his hand went to her side.

"No" she grumbled "I'm not in the mood"

"It's only been 6 months Spencer" he said trying to reassure her. "Some couples try for years"

Spencer and Toby moped around the house since they both had the day off. In the afternoon they got dressed up and went to the Hastings house for dinner with Spencer's parents, Melissa, and Wren.

"We're pregnant!" Melissa burst out during dessert. Veronica and Peter smothered her with hugs and kisses and congratulations.

"Congratulations Melissa" Spencer said flatly before leaving the table.

Toby followed her outside.

"Spencer, don't cry" he said holding her tightly. As Toby held her he prayed that Spencer would get pregnant soon. He was afraid she would leave him if they couldn't have kids.

"I didn't want to have to ask you this but I think I need to" Toby said after a round of lackluster sex.

"If we can't have a baby because of me, will you leave me?" He asked.

"What?" She cried "why would you think I would do that?! Are you gonna leave me if it's me?"

"Of course not" he said kissing her.

The next morning Toby went to work and Spencer was still in bed, he kissed her goodbye before leaving.

"Hey, Jimmy" Toby said calling to his coworker. "You have four kids right?"

"Yeah" he said unsure why he was asking.

"How'd you do it?" He asked

"Well Cavavnaugh, when a man and a woman love each other..." he smirked as Toby smacked him.

"My wife and I have been trying for months" Toby explained. "I thought maybe there was a secret, something I was doing wrong"

"Well Adelaide and Cody were complete surprises" he said speaking of his fourteen year old and two year old. "We tried about a year for Brayden and 6 months for Kaya"

Toby nodded. "We've just been trying so hard these last six months were exhausted and now Spencer is heartbroken that we have been able to get pregnant."

"My advice is just relax. Maybe just take a break from trying" Jimmy offered.

When Toby got home from work that night Spencer was sitting on the couch reading.

"You're off next Tuesday right?" She asked cavalierly.

"Yeah" he said hanging up his gear.

"I made an appointment for the fertility doctor" she said.

"Oh" he said "isn't it kind of soon for that?"

"No" Spencer said glaring at him "we've been trying for six months"

"Ok" he said trying to stop her from being angry with him.

After dinner they curled up on the couch. Toby nuzzled her neck as he began pulling off her clothes.

"Toby, I'm not in the mood" she said grumpily.

"I bet you that fertility doctor would say having sex will increase our chances of getting pregnant" he said sarcastically.

"What is your problem?!" She nearly growled before getting up from the couch and going into the bedroom. He sighed and stood up from the couch.

When he walked into the bedroom Spencer was laying on the bed facing away from him. He walked around the bed and sat so he could look at her.

"I'm scared" he said "I'm afraid of what's going to happen to us if I can't give you a baby. Couples break up over this kind of thing."

Spencer sat up and wrapped her arms around Toby.

"I love you and I'm going to keep loving you. I just need to know" she said. He wrapped his arms around her and they started kissing.

"You were right" Spencer said "we should have sex" she said as she laid down on the bed and he climbed over her.

On Tuesday Toby and Spencer went to the fertility doctor.

"I'm going to examine Spencer" the doctor said "and you can go into the bathroom and provide us with a sample" she said as she handed him a cup and a video.

"I'm just guessing you don't mean a urine sample" he joked. Spencer smiled.

"No, honey" she smirked.

"I don't need a video, can't I just take Spencer with me" he joked.

Neither the doctor nor Spencer was smiling.

"I'm sorry that was inappropriate" he said blushing before leaving the room.

After the appointment Toby and Spencer went back to the house.

"That was fun" Toby said sarcastically.

The next day when Toby came home from work he found Spencer curled up in bed. She looked like she'd been crying all day.

"Baby? What's wrong?" He asked curling up with her.

"The fertility doctor called" she said.

"What did the doctor say" he asked worriedly.

"She said you had healthy sperm and my uterus was healthy. She thinks there is a problem with my eggs." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Spence" he said kissing her. "Maybe there is something we can do"

"Just hold me" she sobbed.

 **That's all for now. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	45. That's My Girl (Sequel to Trust)

**OK so I'm probably going to make a full story out of this but I am too lazy to do it right now. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review!**

"Wow" Spencer said dreamily as she ran her hand over his chest.

"Wow, indeed" Toby agreed.

Toby rolled over so that Spencer was underneath him once again. Toby kissed her neck as he started to kiss down her body again.

"Toby" she breathed as he went further down. "We need to talk about this"

"After" he said seductively hovering his mouth over her center.

Spencer let out a whimper as she slipped her legs over his shoulders as he went down on her.

She hadn't thought through this plan. They hadn't talked about what it would mean, how long it would last and what they would do after. She had just bared herself in his living room. They had been going at it for at least a few hours. She finally gave into the pleasure Toby was giving her as she gripped at the sheets.

Spencer began moaning uncontrollably as Toby drove her to orgasm. After she came again Toby flopped on the bed.

"Toby" Spencer said when she'd finally slowed her breathing.

"We need to talk about what we just did, about what it means"

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean" Toby said cuddling up to her.

"I think it should just be a one time thing" she said hating the words as she said them.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too" he said untangling from getting out of the bed and not looking at her.

"Toby...I" she began.

"Hey" he shrugged "it's not a big deal to me, I have one night stands all the time"

Even though she had been the one to say it was a one time thing it hurt to hear Toby call it a one night stand.

"I'll see you at Mona's party tonight maybe" he said in a tone that she knew he wanted her to leave. He got up and went into the bathroom turning on the shower leaving her alone. She began to cry as she dressed in her clothes and went back to her apartment. The other girls were already getting ready for the party when she arrived at the apartment.

She quickly texted Toby

Please forgive me

Before slipping into her most revealing little black dress. She did some minimal makeup and was disappointed when Toby didn't text her back. She didn't understand why Toby was so angry with her. They were supposed to be friends and the sex had been great. She decided to make it up to Toby tonight.

Spencer's heart fell into her stomach when the girls entered mona's place to see mona's slutty roommate Riley leading Toby upstairs.

They'd just been together this very afternoon and he was already about to bone some other girl. Two could play that game mister.

When Toby came downstairs a while later, Spencer made sure he saw her hanging all over Noel. She felt her phone vibrate in her clutch.

He won't make you cum

She closed out of it quickly and glared at Toby who was now sporting an evil smile.

He began texting her again and she waited impatiently to see what he would say.

I know you're still thinking about how good I felt between your legs.

Spencer blushed crimson and typed back.

I'm not wearing any underwear.

She watched as Toby visibly gulped. Spencer went to the kitchen for a drink but Toby caught her and pulled her into a closet before she could. He reached a hand under her dress and felt her bareness.

"For you" she said her breath quickening as his hand continued to roam. He began undoing his pants and Spencer nodded in approval as he picked her up in his arms and pushed into her thrusting as much as he could. He pushed her body against the wall as he fucked her senseless.

"You're coming home with me" he demanded.

"Yes" she whimpered as pleasure spread through the lower half of her body.

"Say it" Toby ordered "I want to hear the words"

"Take me home and fuck me Toby" she cried.

He set her down as they began fixing their clothes.

"I'll make you say it tonight" he said giving her a devilish smirk. They separately left the closet and the house. Toby sped away to the loft. Toby carried her straight to the bedroom.

"Take your clothes off and lay on the bed" he ordered. Spencer did as she was told and he began undressing. Spencer laid on the bed naked propped up by pillows. Toby stroked his dick.

"Touch yourself" he ordered.

She was shy at first but slowly got into it.

"Toby" she whined as she got more and more aroused. This was what he wanted, he had her right where he wanted her.

"Beg me to fuck you" he ordered.

She stopped touching herself and just looked at him. Spencer Hastings did not beg.

"I don't beg!" She said indignantly.

"You don't?" He asked teasingly.

"Open your legs for me" he ordered and she did thinking he'd given up and was going to fuck her now. He kneeled between her legs and rubbed the head of his cock against her clit.

"How's that feel?" He teased.

"Good" she moaned "oh so good"

Toby climbed over her, kissing her. He clasped her hands in one of his as he continued teasing her clit with his dick.

"Beg!" He ordered.

"No" she said defiantly.

"I can torture you like this for hours Spencer" he warned "beg!"

"I will not beg!" She said forcefully.

"You'll beg or you won't cum!" He yelled.

Toby loved making women beg for him. Especially after he gave her the only pleasure she'd ever known and she tossed him aside afterward calling him a one time thing. No. She needed to be forced to beg and made to cum repeatedly.

After 45 minutes Toby of teasing her, he knew she was close to breaking.

"Spencer, I'm getting tired. You either beg or I'll send you home feeling like this." He ordered. When she didn't, Toby stood tossing her dress at her and pulling his boxers back on.

"No" she whimpered getting off the bed and kneeling at his feet "I'll beg"

"Please, fuck me, please" she begged.

"Repeat after me" he ordered.

She nodded letting him know she was his little puppet.

"Please fuck me Toby, I'm so fucking horny and you're the only one that can get me off. I need to cum so bad, please pound my pussy and explode inside me" he said.

Spencer recited what he had said.

"Good girl" he said helping her onto the bed and pushing into her. She clung to him as he pumped into her.

"Please, oh please" she whimpered.

"When you are about to orgasm I want you to yell my name and say 'you're the only man that can make me cum'" he instructed.

"I will" she cried "I'll do anything you say, you own me"

"You don't cum until I say so" he ordered.

"Toby, it's coming, please, I can't hold it, you're making me cum. You're the only man that can make me cum and you're doing it. Please, Toby please"

"Cum for me, my dirty little princess" he moaned letting go at the same time she did.

The orgasm went on forever as Toby kept humping letting her ride out the massive orgasm. Spencer and Toby started to fall asleep.

"So, one time thing?" He asked as they laid there.

"Yeah, that we should repeat every single night" she said.

"That's my girl" he said snuggling up to her.

 **Well that is all for now. I hope you liked it and don't forget to review.**


	46. Just Me And My Girl

**Ok, so here is another potential story. I know I'm full of them**

Spencer didn't care how old Chloe got, she would always be her baby girl. She watched the 15 year old as she worked on the drawing she'd been working on for two weeks. She had her father's artistic skills. Spencer was on vacation from her job as a PR representative. She and Chloe had a week of binge watching and book reading planned. Spencer was pouring herself her third cup of coffee when she heard the rumble of a motorcycle pulling into the drive. Toby Cavanaugh she thought to herself.

"Daddy!" Chloe yelled darting out into the yard. Spencer poured another cup of coffee and headed out to the yard.

"There's my sugar plum" Toby bellowed as he scooped the tiny teen into his arms spinning her around before setting her back down.

Looking at Toby made her flashback to the night Chloe had been conceived.

 _"What's it like?" Spencer asked innocently. "What? Sex?" Toby replied. "It's hard to explain."_

 _"Show me" she panted._

 _"Why Spencer Hastings, I always got the 'saving yourself' vibe from you" he teased._

 _"I was saving myself for someone" she admitted "but he's with someone else now, and I just want to feel good"_

 _"Spencer, I'm not so sure this is a good idea" Toby said hesitantly. He knew she was in a fragile state from the fight with her parents and he didn't want to take advantage of her._

 _"I need this Toby" she cried._

Spencer shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. She didn't want to think about the night she lost her virginity. Toby, had tried to be gentle but he was an overeager 18 year old that hadn't known the first thing about foreplay.

"Spencer" he said taking the mug of coffee she offered him. She noted how his tshirt clung to his tight muscular body. They always ended up hooking up when he visited Chloe, she was definitely looking forward to it.

"Toby" she said with a strained smile. "You didn't tell me you were coming"

"Well where's the fun in that" he chuckled as he slung an arm around Chloe. "So how have my girls been?" He said guiding them back into the house. Chloe began to prattle on about her life, filling him in on every detail. Chloe was in the middle of showing Toby her art work when her face fell.

"I was supposed to have a sleepover at my friend Madison's house tonight" she pouted.

"I don't want to spoil your plans baby" he said "you go to your sleepover. I'm going to be in town for awhile. Your mom can keep me company tonight. We have some boring adult things to talk about anyhow."

He raised an eyebrow suggestively at Spencer over his cup of coffee. Spencer turned to the sink so Chloe wouldn't see her blushing. Toby still made her squirrelly, the same way he did that night sixteen years ago when they had conceived Chloe.

Toby had been a good father to Chloe for the most part. He wrote her letters, called her, Skyped her and when Spencer allowed would take her on some of his trips. He hadn't been around physically though and they both knew that had had an effect on Chloe.

Toby spent the whole day with Chloe before taking her over to Madison's for her sleepover. Spencer ordered Chinese food for her and Toby to eat when he returned.

"She is one great kid" Toby said when he returned. "She's all you, just a chip off the old perfect block"

Spencer could tell something was weighing on Toby.

"What's the matter Tobes?" She asked ruffling his hair.

"I'm a crappy dad" he said. "I see the way Caleb is with Madison, he's teaching her to drive, he coaches her soccer team, he bakes for Christ sake. What do I do? Swing by once every six months to a year."

"Honey, you're a great father" Spencer said. "You took us in when my parents kicked me out, you worked three jobs so I could still go to school. You made sure Chloe and I had a roof over our heads while I finished college. You made sure Chloe never wanted for anything."

Toby gave Spencer a weak smile. Spencer put an arm around his shoulder. "You did the best you could for us, I've always been grateful for that. You could have left me knocked up and alone but you didn't. You took responsibility and you took care of me and you took care of us."

"Do you mind if I borrow your shower" he said tiredly.

"Of course" Spencer said.

Toby had been in the shower about ten minutes when Spencer slipped into the bathroom stripping down and getting in the shower with him. Toby smiled at her pulling her under the steamy hot water. Spencer stood on her tip toes as she pressed her body against his. She entwined her fingers into his hair as they kissed.

"Did you miss me?" He whispered into her ear.

"You know I did" she said as Toby hooked her leg on his hip.

Toby pressed her body against the shower wall letting his hands wander as he thrusted into her.

"Oh god, you feel so good" Toby moaned.

"Don't stop" Spencer panted. "I'm so close"

Spencer began moaning uncontrollably as her body began to shake.

"Oh that's it baby. I love it when you cum for me" Toby groaned.

After their impromptu shower Toby carried Spencer into her bedroom.

"I've missed you" Spencer whispered between kisses.

"I missed you too" Toby said laying her down on the bed.

Toby kissed down her body stopping at her clit.

"You want it?" He teased.

"Yes!" She moaned. Toby licked her clit as he pushed two fingers inside of her abusing her gspot. Spencer knew she was helpless and Toby wouldn't stop until she came all over him. Over the years Toby had learned exactly how to please Spencer and he made sure he pleased her every time he came to visit.

"Roll over" he demanded after his fingers and tongue had driven her to an earth shattering orgasm. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't feel your legs"

Spencer obeyed as Toby pushed back into her. Spencer always let Toby have his way with her for two reasons. First was that he made her feel so fucking good. Second, when they slept together Spencer liked to pretend that they were married and one big happy family. They both groaned as they came together and Spencer squirted all over the bed. When they finally cooled off, Toby reached for the phone.

"What are you doing" she giggled.

"Ordering pizza" he chuckled.

Spencer cuddled against him. She loved pretending they were a couple even if it was only a little while.

Toby threw on jeans, grabbing a fifty from his wallet when the door bell rang 30 minutes later. Toby was surprised when he opened the door and saw a man in a button down shirt holding flowers, chocolates, and a bottle of wine.

"Who the hell are you?!" He said angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing" the man said clearly not having expected a shirtless man to answer the door. It was then he noticed the baby footprint tattoo on his chest, Chloe Rae 07-21-11 written underneath it. Spencer had a matching one on the lower right side of her stomach.

"You're Chloe's father" he said.

"Colin?" Spencer said coming into the foyer. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw on Hanna's social media that Madison and Chloe were having a sleepover so I thought that I would come see you since you were alone but I see now that you aren't." He turned and left before Spencer could explain. There wasn't much to explain. Any idiot could tell by looking at them that they'd had sex.

"So what's the deal with him?" Toby asked.

"He was my boyfriend for awhile, but we broke up" she said.

"He doesn't seem to know that" Toby said "what happened between you two?"

"I had a work thing, I asked him to watch Chloe, she wanted to go to a party one of her friends was having and he said no, she left and went anyway. When she got back he told her she was grounded, she told him he couldn't ground her because he wasn't her father."

"So that's why you broke up?" He asked.

"Well, I came home and told him Chloe was right, he had no business grounding her, and he had no business telling her she couldn't go to the party. He said he should be able to discipline Chloe when I'm not there and I said no and I told him if he didn't respect my rules for my daughter then I couldn't see him anymore."

Toby nodded.

"Were you two serious?" He asked.

"No, not serious, serious" Spencer said shyly.

"Were you sleeping together?" He asked.

"I don't think that is any of your business" Spencer said.

"I disagree" he said closing the space between them. "You're the mother of my child, and we periodically sleep together, so I think I have a right to know"

"Fine" Spencer said rolling her eyes. "Yes, I was sleeping with him, why are you jealous? It's not like we're in any kind of relationship"

"I just don't like the idea of another mans hands on you, especially when my hands have just been on you" he said.

"Well, stop being jealous, and you can have your hands on me again" she said teasingly.

*2 months later*

"Chloe! You're going to be late for your art class if you don't get moving!" Spencer yelled before fighting the urge to vomit. Chloe was home schooled but Spencer had her enrolled in an art class, dance class, and swimming class.

"Mom, are you okay?" Chloe asked wrinkling her brow as she came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I ate some of Monday's leftovers last night and it's disagreeing with me." She said smiling through her nausea. Spencer dropped Chloe off at her art class before heading to the Rivers home. Spencer was still friends with the girls but Hanna was the only one that lived nearby. Hanna and Caleb were had 4 children and were trying for their fifth.

"Hey Spence" Hanna said answering the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you had a spare pregnancy test?" She said quietly.

"You think you're pregnant? I thought you stopped seeing Colin?" Hanna inquired bringing her into the house and upstairs to the master bathroom.

"I did" she said "you remember when Chloe and Madison had that sleepover 2 months ago when Toby was in town?"

"You had sex with Toby?!" She squealed.

"Yes! Ok, I did! I don't need the third degree, I just need the test" Spencer snapped.

"Oh my gosh, could you imagine if you and Toby had a baby after all these years" she gushed.

"You'll forgive me if I don't share in your excitement, I'm not looking forward to raising a baby on my own, god I feel like I'm 16 again." She groaned.

Hanna sat with Spencer as she waited for the three minutes for the test to complete. The timer rang.

"So, is Chloe getting a baby sibling?" Hanna asked nervous and excited for Spencer as she reached for the test.

 **That's all for now. Please comment and let me know what you think so far!**


	47. Just Me And My Girl Part 2

Spencer sat there looking at the pregnancy test. She felt like it was mocking her.

"So?" Hanna asked, but Spencer couldn't speak.

Hanna looked over her shoulder. "Oh my god. Spencer you're pregnant!" Hanna said clapping her hands.

Spencer began to cry.

"Honey, don't cry, it's going to be OK" she said trying to reassure her.

"Can you pick Chloe up from her art class and bring her here? Tell her I had a work thing?" Spencer asked sobbing softly.

"Of course" Hanna said as Spencer went out to her car.

"Are you alright to drive?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, Hanna, I will be fine" she said as she walked out the door.

Spencer dove back to her house and sat on the couch despondently.

Pregnant. She shook her head still not believing it. She had assumed that Chloe would be it for her. She and Toby had briefly considered having another child when Chloe was about five. A month later he was back globe hopping taking his very expensive pictures. Spencer had always been too proud to say the way that she felt. She wanted to ask him to stay so they could be a family. She had wanted more babies and a daddy for Chloe but any man she dated that was ready for that type of commitment quickly got shown the door. Colin and Wren were the only men she had ever been serious about. She'd been engaged to Wren when Chloe was 6. They had planned to get married and have babies. It was the happiest Spencer had ever been, aside from when she was with Toby. Wren had called off the wedding though when he'd overheard her telling the girls that she was basically settling for Wren because Toby wasn't ready to commit. Spencer had been devastated and Toby had come to town for a couple of weeks to comfort her, then he was gone again. Spencer was pretty sure the way Colin had been acting that he was about to propose. That was gone now too. Spencer knew she was putting off calling Toby. She knew she needed to she was pregnant with his child.

The phone ringing had shook her from her thoughts. It was Toby.

"Hey!" she said with fake enthusiasm.

"Hi" he said "I have some big news"

"Oh?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I have a new address because well I bought a new house" Toby said "I'd like to have you and Chloe over for dinner tonight, there's some things we need to discuss"

"Oh wow!" Spencer said "well we'll definitely be there"

"Great" he replied. "I'll see you about 6 then"

"Ok" she said hanging up. Spencer was stunned. Toby had bought a house. He had had the same bachelor pad apartment since Chloe was 6 years old. Spencer couldn't stop from wondering. Maybe he was finally ready to settle down. Maybe they were finally going to be a family.

Her phone pinged and she looked to see Toby had texted her the address. Spencer decided after dinner she'd find a moment alone with Toby to tell him and decide how to go about telling Chloe. She was terrified of telling Chloe. She didn't know if she would be happy, sad, jealous? She'd been an only child for 15 years. Now all that was changing.

Spencer went to Hanna's to pick up Chloe.

"So what did Toby say?" Hanna whispered as they pretended to have coffee and gossip.

"We're having dinner at his new place tonight, I'm going to tell him then" Spencer whispered.

"Hey mom" Chloe said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey, my little rockstar" she said calling her by her childhood nickname.

"I thought you had work?" She inquired.

"I did" she said "I weaseled out of it. Your dad wants to have dinner with us tonight at his new place."

"Oh, ok" Chloe smiled "could you tell me how I happened?"

"Huh?" She asked not sure she'd heard right.

"Well, today in health class we learned about conception, and so Madison was telling me the story of how she was conceived and it was so romantic, so I was wondering about my conception" Chloe said.

Spencer shot Hanna an evil glare.

"Now, I don't believe I have heard this romantic conception story so do tell" Spencer said sarcastically.

"Well" Chloe said "Madison was telling me how her grandma had forbid her mom from seeing her Dad because he was a "bad seed" and so she snuck out to meet him and he got her this $10 ring and then he took her to a B and B where he convinced the elderly couple that ran it, they were newlyweds and they got a room for the night."

Spencer glared at Hanna; Madison was in fact conceived in a tent on Hanna and Caleb's first date, it was sort of romantic at the time but not a mothers shining moment.

"Did you also tell them how you and I skipped to the pharmacy the next morning for plan B?" Spencer whispered in Hanna's ear.

"I'll tell you the story on the way home we have to change and go to dinner with your dad" she said.

"Kwoe!" Olivia, Hanna and Caleb's youngest came tottering over. "You weaving?"

"Yes, my little munchkin" she said picking up the toddler. "I'll be back soon" she said plastering kisses on the tots face until she was in a fit of giggles. The view warmed Spencer's heart. Chloe was going to be a great big sister.

Spencer drove out the 45 minutes to Toby's new house. She tried not to think about how close it was to her home town of Rosewood. On the way Spencer had told Chloe about her conception.

"I don't want to lie to you Clo" she began "your dad and I were friends, I was dating this older guy that was trying to pressure me into doing it with him. I decided I was ready, I went over to his apartment and I saw him in bed with my sister. I called your dad because none of my friends answered the phone. He'd gotten into a fight with his dad and was staying at a motel. I met him at his room and we did it. It was the worst 2 minutes and 47 seconds of my life and I'm including the 6 hours and 54 minutes I was in labor with you. No regrets though, from me or your dad, you're the best thing that's ever happened to either of us."

Chloe smiled.

"I want you to promise me something" Spencer said.

"What's that?" She said

"Promise me you'll wait till you're in love to have sex, and if you're thinking about doing it, tell me and I'll get you condoms and the pill. I don't want you having a baby until you're absolutely ready."

"I promise" she said taking Spencer's hand and squeezing.

Spencer finally pulled up to the big white house with a two car garage.

"l can't believe that Dad bought a house in suburbia. That's so not like him." Chloe said as they examined the house.

"Well maybe he's ready to stop being a world traveler" Spencer said. "Come on, lets go" Spencer said trying to hide her excitement so that Chloe didn't suspect anything.

Spencer rang the doorbell and Toby answered after a minute.

"Hey!" He said enveloping Chloe in a hug.

"It's a nice house" Spencer said looking around and noticing how clean it was.

"Toby?" A feminine voice came from the kitchen. "Oh good you're here!" A brunette bronze skinned woman said coming into the foyer.

"Chloe, Spencer, I'd like you to meet Yvonne, my fiancé." He beamed.

Spencer felt like there was a pit in her stomach and all she wanted to do was grab Chloe and race home and cry herself to sleep. She plastered a fake smile on her face. Chloe looked at Spencer for her cue of how to react and quickly plastered an almost identical look on her face.

"So, when's the wedding?" Spencer asked with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Next month" Yvonne beamed. "Toby and I are so excited to get moving on to the next phase of our lives" she smiled putting an arm around Toby.

"Are you pregnant?!" Chloe blurted out.

"Chloe!" Toby snapped shooting a look at Spencer.

"Do you know what he did?" Chloe blurted out. "He got my mom pregnant when she was just 16 in a cheap motel. They weren't even together!"

"Chloe calm down, young lady!" Toby said in a fatherly voice Spencer was pretty sure she hadn't heard him use since Chloe was 3 and had taken to throwing her full pull-up at Spencer.

"Young lady" she scoffed at his choice of words. "He's gonna get bored of you and leave you the same way he left us"

"Spence, a little help here" he said gesturing to Chloe.

Spencer was speechless both at Chloe's behavior and because there was a 50/50 chance that this Yvonne girl was knocked up with his kid.

"You know what, never mind, get married, have kids you'll love more than me, I don't care, go to hell!" Chloe said running out to the car.

Spencer was surprised by Chloe's reaction. She was beginning to worry about telling Chloe about her pregnancy.

"She's just surprised" Spencer said "you're springing a lot on us, this engagement is really sudden"

"But it's not" Yvonne interrupted "we've been together over a year"

Spencer couldn't breathe at those words. Two months ago they had fucked each other and he had a girlfriend/fiancé the whole time?!

Spencer walked out unable to speak.

"Spencer, come on let's talk about this" he called chasing after her.

"Is she pregnant?" Spencer cried.

"Spencer..." Toby started getting closer to her.

"Is she?" She sobbed "is she pregnant?"

"Yes" Toby admitted.

Spencer let out a sigh.

"Go to hell" Spencer cried getting into the car.

***Yvonne's POV***

Toby was in the living room pouting over the fact that his daughter and ex are upset he's getting married. Oh well. I know I shouldn't have lied to Toby and faked a pregnancy but I wanted to marry him, and no one, not even that brat and he bitch of a mother were going to stand in my way. Toby walked into the kitchen looking lost.

"Toby?" She asked hesitantly.

"I just got a call from a Dr. Fairbanks" he said. "Spencer and Chloe were in a car accident. I have to go."

"I'll go with you sweetie" Yvonne said "after all Chloe is going to my soon"

Toby and Yvonne quickly made it to Rosewood Memorial.

"I'm looking for my daughter, Chloe Cavanaugh, she was in a car accident" Toby told the nurse at the front desk.

"Room 105" the nurse answered. He walked in to see Chloe lying in a hospital bed she had a cast on and cuts and bruises on her face. The teen smiled at Toby until she saw Yvonne was with him.

"Get out of my room!" She yelled at Yvonne. "I don't want you in here!"

"Chloe, honey..." Yvonne started.

"Don't call me honey, you're not my mom, where's my mom?"

Toby nodded his head indicating to Yvonne that she should leave.

"This accident was all your fault, how could you spring a fiancé on mom like that, she was devastated. That's why we got in the wreck."

"Chloe, your mom and I don't have romantic feelings for each other" Toby said.

"Right" Chloe said rolling her eyes "then why was she a mess driving home and wrecked the car?! You and mom think I'm so stupid and that I don't know you two fuck each other every time you come see me? I fucking walked in on you once"

"Watch your mouth!" He reprimanded. Chloe didn't normally swear like that. "You never walked in on us" he said uncertainly.

"I was five." She said with a look of disdain on her face. "I had a stomach ache and I went to mom's room. I saw you on top of her, at the time I just thought you were bouncing on top of her. It wasn't until I knew what sex was that I knew that's what you were doing. You told her you were going to give her another baby. After you left I asked if I was going to have a sister or brother and she said no and she cried"

"Chloe" Toby said trying to think of an explanation.

"I wasn't 100% sure you guys were still doing it but I stopped at the house to get my sketchbook during your last visit, let's just say I heard enough to know for sure. And then you call her and tell her you bought a house, and tell her you're engaged. You're so insensitive. I can't even talk to you right now."

All of a sudden Chloe closed her eyes and began seizing. A group of doctors and nurses pushed him out of the room to tend to her. Toby decided to go check on Spencer.

Spencer was pretty banged up. The doctor wouldn't give him any details because he wasn't her husband. Toby thought that was such crap. They shared a child. They were each other's emergency contacts for crying out loud. Toby sat in the ugly beige chair provided and took Spencer's hand.

"I'm so sorry" he said "I never wanted to hurt you"

Toby heard Spencer's phone buzzing in her personal effects bag.

He picked it up, thinking he should inform whoever it was of her condition. By the time he had pulled it out of the bag the caller had hung up. When he looked at the screen he saw about 10 messages from Hanna. He read the top one nearly dropping the phone in the process.

 _Spencer! I'm dying here, how did Toby react to finding out he was going to be a dad again?_

"You're pregnant" he whispered putting his hand on Spencer's belly. Toby had been hoping for this for a long time. Toby leaned down kissing her belly the way he had when she was pregnant with Chloe.

"Toby?" Spencer murmured.

"Hey" he said.

"You know?" She whispered

"Yeah" he said "I'm going to be there for you. I love you, you're the love of my life. I'll make this work"

He kissed her passionately until she winced in pain.

"I'm sorry" he said pulling away.

Spencer let out a gasp as she looked through the glass door digging her nails into his arms.

Toby turned to see a woman that always struck fear in Toby's heart.

"Mrs. Hastings" he muttered under his breath.


	48. Trying pt 2

"When was the last time that you heard from Spencer?" Veronica asked Melissa as she bounced Brandon on her knee.

"It's been awhile" Melissa said getting a worried look in her eye.

Spencer and Toby had tried for two years to get pregnant and by the end Spencer had fallen into a severe depression. It got so bad at one point that Toby took a leave of absence to stay home and take care of her. Even when he did finally go back to work, he was afraid of leaving Spencer alone.

"I'm gonna call her and see what she is doing" Veronica said "Maybe we can go for a girls day"

"Hey mom" Spencer said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, dear, I was just wondering what you were doing today?" Veronica said hesitantly.

"I'm at work" Spencer said and Veronica became aware of the sound of Spencer typing.

"When did you go back to work?" Veronica asked and Melissa looked as if this was news to her as well. Spencer had taken a leave of absence from work as well, when the worst of the depression hit.

"3 months ago" Spencer said and Veronica could tell she wasn't concentrating.

"3 months, wow honey, that's so great!" Veronica said. "How's Toby?"

"Toby's fine, why are you going to call him next?" Spencer said in a clipped tone.

"No, listen honey, since you're doing better, why don't you and Toby come over for dinner sometime this week?" Veronica said.

"Toby and I are too busy, we won't be able to come" Spencer said.

"Well, sweetheart, we haven't even picked a day" Veronica said

"It doesn't matter" Spencer said "Toby and I are busy on all of them."

"Mom, I gotta go" Spencer said hanging up before Veronica could say anything.

"She's at work" Veronica reiterated to Melissa.

"So that's good, right?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know" she said furrowing her brow.

Veronica dialed Toby's cell and when he didn't answer she called the station.

Veronica shared pleasantries with the front desk clerk. She informed her that Toby was on vacation from work for two weeks.

"Why would Spencer say they were busy, if Toby is on vacation?" Veronica asked.

"Maybe they have a trip planned?" Melissa suggested.

"Then why didn't she just say that?" Veronica asked.

"I think you and I should go to the house and have a look around. Something is up with Spencer and I want to know what it is." Veronica said.

Veronica and Melissa left the baby with Peter and Wren who were engrossed in a baseball game and headed over to the Cavanaugh home. Toby's truck wasn't in the drive way so Veronica used the spare key that Toby and Spencer had given them when they got married. As they stepped into the house, they noticed how clean it was, not just picked up but immaculate. Veronica checked the fridge but found nothing out of the ordinary. On the desk in the den, Veronica found a datebook. She flipped it to today, and gasped at the entry.

"What is it mom?" Melissa asked looking over her shoulder. _Meeting with Jeanine Alvarez_ was scribbled in for today.

"Who's Jeanine Alvarez?" Melissa asked.

"She's a divorce lawyer" Veronica said.

"Spencer and Toby are getting divorced?" Melissa asked.

"One of them is at the very least thinking about it." She said.

Veronica and Melissa left locking the door and getting back in the car.

"Mom!" Melissa yelled before Veronica could start the car. They saw Toby's pick up pull into the drive and another car pull up behind him. A pretty young woman stepped out of the car. She had brown hair and light brown skin. She was wearing a red blouse with matching skirt. Toby showed her into the house smiling like a goon.

"I guess we know, who wants the divorce" Melissa quipped.

"No, we don't, Spencer could just as easily want the divorce and we don't even know who that woman is" Veronica said not wanting to believe her son in law was a cheater. If it was Wren she'd believe it but not Toby.

"Well then let's just sit here until they come out again" Melissa said.

It was an hour and a half before the woman left the house. Toby hugged her as she left.

"What more proof do we need?" Melissa shrieked "Toby is cheating on Spencer!"

"We can't tell Spencer that is for sure," she would be livid with them for spying and if it was Toby that wanted a divorce Veronica didn't want to be the one to break the news.

"I'm going to talk to toby" Veronica said.

"You go girl" Melissa said sarcastically as she got out of the car and marched up to the door banging on it.

"Mrs. Hastings" Toby said. He had a phone pressed to his ear and he looked less than eager to see her.

"I want to talk to you" she said firmly.

"Okay come in" he said in a strained voice "I'll have to call you back"

"Toby, I'm worried about you and Spencer" She said firmly.

"Mrs. Hastings" he sighed "I assure you we're both fine"

"Then why is my daughter refusing to see me" she huffed "I haven't seen her in months I didn't even know she was back at work."

"Mrs. Hastings, Spencer and I have been through a lot and we are really busy right now when things settle down, we will have dinner with you and Mr. Hastings"

"Excuse me, I have to take this" he said as he answered his phone.

Veronica watched as he scribbled somethings on a piece of paper.

"I should go" she said standing in hopes at getting a look at the paper.

 _Financial Statements_

 _Spencer's Medical Records_

Veronica couldn't believe that Toby was going to use Spencer's mental issues as grounds for divorce. She stormed out.

Veronica and Melissa returned to the house and told Wren and Peter what they had witnessed.

"I think you're both overreacting" Wren said.

"I agree" Peter said. "Either one of them could be speaking with a divorce lawyer for a myriad of reasons other than wanting a divorce"

"Like what?" Veronica scoffed.

"Like Spencer could be seeing her for a story she is writing" Peter said

"Or Toby may be involved as a witness in someone else's divorce" Wren added.

"Peter, I think you and I should go over tonight and confront them" Veronica said

"Do we have to?" he complained.

"Yes!"

That night Peter and Veronica went over to the Cavanaugh home. Veronica knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. There was no answer so they knocked again. Finally Toby answered the door. He was shirtless and the top of his pants were undone.

"We came over to see you and Spencer" Veronica said "We know about the divorce"

Toby begrudgingly let them in.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Spencer shrieked. She was wearing only Toby's shirt.

Veronica looked around at the lit candles and half-filled glasses of wine.

"I'm trying to have a romantic night with my husband" she cried.

"They think we're getting a divorce" Toby said

"We are not getting a divorce, Toby and I love each other" Spencer said.

"Then why are you meeting with Jeanine Alvarez?" Veronica said.

"That is none of your business" Spencer shrieked. "I want you two to leave"

After they left Spencer stripped off Toby's shirt.

"Now where were we?" she said as she laid down on the couch.

"Right about here" He answered climbing over her.


	49. Rejection (Sequel to The Pretenders)

**Hey guys! So my Wattpad account got 10,000 reads for One and Done and so I decided to post this as a little thank you to all my readers for their continued support.**

"What the hell is going on here?" Peter hollered as the teens quickly pulled away.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing home so early?" Spencer asked.

"It's 7 o'clock" Veronica said consulting her watch.

"Oh" she said giving Toby a sheepish smile "I guess we lost track of time"

"I told you this would happen Veronica" Peter carried "Oh were just friends" Peter said in a mocking tone. "Well they sure as hell weren't "just friendsing" on the couch"

"Peter let me take care of this" Veronica said ushering him off to his office.

"So" she said turning back to them "Care to explain?"

"Toby and I have been sort of seeing each other" Spencer lied. "We just started it and we wanted to see where it was going before we made it official"

"I see" Veronica said as if she was pondering this. "Well Spencer I think it is time for you to say goodbye to toby for the evening."

"Okay" she mumbled leading him to the back door. As she opened the door, Toby put his arm around her and caressed her cheek as he pulled her in for one last kiss.

That night after Spencer's parents had gone to bed she snuck out to Toby's.

He brought her upstairs and laid her down on the bed. Spencer didn't even realize he'd taken her panties off until he was in her. He thrust his throbbing dick into over and over. Spencer could feel the impending orgasm coming.

"Please" she whimpered begging for release "Please please"

All of a sudden Spencer was humping air instead of toby. She let out a discontented sigh. It had been a dream. A cruel dream. She couldn't sleep being as horny as she was so she slipped her fingers in her wet slit and began rubbing her clit. After a good amount of time Spencer finally orgasmed but it only semi relieved the throbbing between her legs. She was craving toby.

Spencer decided that tomorrow she would tell toby that since they were pretending to date they may as well do boyfriend/girlfriend things.

Spencer's heart sunk into her stomach when she saw toby at school the next morning with a blonde wrapped around him. She knew she had no right to be jealous but he had groped and fondled her 12 hours ago and now he was on another girl.

Aria came up to her and began prattling on about this and that but Spencer couldn't take her eyes off toby and the girl he was practically mating with in the school hallway. Where was a principal or teacher when you needed one?

"Hey" Aria said shaking her shoulder "You look like a kid at a circus that just lost her balloon."

"I did a stupid thing" Spencer said "I talked toby into making out with me so my parents would catch us so my mom would stop trying to set me up with Andrew Campbell."

"Ok that doesn't explain the face" Aria said

"I liked making out with him. It was amazing and I thought he liked it too but now?" Spencer pointed to Toby and his conquest.

"Why don't you tell him while he is pretending to date you he isn't allowed to see anyone else? What would your parents say if they thought he was cheating on you?"

"You're the best" she said half hugging Aria before walking over to the couple.

Spencer tapped on Toby's shoulder and the two broke apart.

"I need to talk to Toby alone" Spencer said shooing her away.

"What's going on with you Spence?" he said getting books out of his locker.

"I was just thinking, my parents think we're going out so I don't think you should date anyone while your pretending to date me. I mean you can't go around dating other girls when you're supposed to be dating me."

"I'm not dating anyone" Toby said.

"Tricia" she said of the make out session

"That's just us having fun, I don't take her on dates or anything"

"You're "dating" me so you can't be having fun with other girls" She said

"Are you serious?" he complained.

"Yes" She insisted.

"Great" he said "I have all the pain in the ass of having a girlfriend and none of the perks"

That pissed spencer off and she turned and walked away.

"Spencer! Spencer!" Toby called chasing her after school.

She jumped into arias car and she drove off before Toby could say anything. About an hour later Toby showed up at Spencer's house.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk earlier" he said "I promise not to date or fool around with any girls while I'm fake with you."

"Thank you" she said as she kissed him before pushing him down on the bed.

She climbed on top of him and began humping him through their clothes.

"What are you doing?" Toby panted he felt himself getting hard already.

"I'm giving you perks, I'm very perky, and I'm going to perk your brains out"

"Spencer" he said stopping her movements "I don't want you"

"What?!" she shrieked as she began to cry.

"Spencer….I….." Toby stuttered trying to explain.

"Get out" Spencer cried.

Toby pulled Spencer into a hug and kissed her temple. Spencer balled up her fists and began hitting him in the chest.

"Get out, get out, get out!" she yelled as she pummeled him.

Spencer threw herself on the bed. She'd never been so embarrassed. She'd thrown herself at Toby and he had rejected her.

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next? Dont forget to review with your thoughts!**


	50. Just Me And My Girl (Part 3)

Spencer blinked as she tried to get a clearer picture to make sure it was her mother. Spencer thought back to the last time she had seen her mother.

16 years ago

"Spencer hurry up we're going to be late for dinner at the club" her mom yelled up the stairs.

"I can't fit into my dress" Spencer said.

"What do you mean you can't fit into your dress you're like a triple zero." Spencer came down and showed her mother the dress would not fit.

"Put on another dress then" her mother exasperated.

"None of them fit" she mumbled.

"What do you mean none of them fit you must have hundreds of dresses up there" Veronica said.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered.

"What?" Her father yelled, her sister Melissa gasped.

"You have to have sex to get pregnant" Ian, Melissa's new boyfriend said laughing until he realized it wasn't a joke. Spencer looked up at her mother and she swore she could see the blood draining from her face.

"I will make an appointment and take care of it" Veronica said.

"I'm not getting an abortion" Spencer said her voice shaky.

"Are you going to put it up for adoption because I hope you know you damn sure won't be keeping it, not in my house"

"I'm keeping it" she said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Well then you can go live with the boy you let do this to you"

Flashback Veronica's POV

"Spencer we're home!" Veronica said coming up the stairs. She had softened since the news and felt awful about the way she'd spoken to Spencer. "I had them wrap up that chicken dish you like and a big slice of chocolate cake. I know you're hungry eating for two now."

When Spencer didn't answer Veronica opened the door. She was gone, her pictures of her friends, her diary, her favorite books, what Veronica imagined were the small number of outfits she still fit in.

"She's gone Peter" Veronica cried dropping the food on to the carpet.

End flashback

"What are you doing here?" She croaked out. Her mother turned away and walked down the hall.

"Chloe?" She asked when she had Toby's attention.

"The doctors were tending to her when I left. I'll see how she's doing" he said.

Toby walked down to the room Chloe was in he slowed when he heard Yvonne's voice.

"You listen to me you little brat. I am going to marry your father, and after I do you're getting a one way ticket to a boarding school in Switzerland!" Yvonne yelled.

Toby burst into the room.

"Get the hell away from my daughter" Toby yelled. "I want you out of my house and out of my life"

"What about the baby?" She said giving him puppy dog eyes and putting her hand on her belly.

"There's no baby, dad. I heard her on the phone, she faked the pregnancy so you'd marry her" Chloe said.

"She's lying to you Toby" Yvonne said "she doesn't want us to be together"

"My daughter doesn't lie to me" Toby said and Yvonne left the room.

"How's mom? Have you seen her?" Chloe asked.

"She's roughed up but she'll be okay" Toby said. "It's late, get some rest, and I'll see if a nurse or somebody will wheel her down in the morning."

"Ok" Chloe said attempting to get in a comfortable position.

"I love you" Toby said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too" Chloe said.

*2 days later*

"I don't want to tell Chloe about the pregnancy right away" Spencer told Toby as she packed her bag to leave the hospital. Chloe had a head injury and had had a few seizures so the doctors were keeping her a few more days. "I want to at least wait until she's home and feeling better, and we've figured out what this means for us."

Toby had agreed to stay with Spencer and Chloe until they were back on their feet, but he was already thinking long term. Spencer was having a baby. He needed to be there for her.

"I understand" Toby said.

Toby took Spencer's bag tossing it over his shoulder. He wheeled Spencer into Chloe's room.

"Hey sweetie" Spencer said standing gingerly to kiss her daughter. Spencer had been pretty lucky aside from bumps and bruises her only injury was a broken collarbone.

Besides the head injury Chloe had a broken arm, thankfully not her drawing arm as she pointed out, and some cuts and bruises.

"I'm going to get your mom settled at home and then I'll come back and sit with you." Toby said.

"You don't have to" she said "Madison will be here in a few minutes and I'm sure by the time she leaves I'll be pooped."

"I'm gonna come back anyway" Toby said.

"It feels so good to be home" Spencer said as Toby guided her into the house.

Spencer giggled.

"What?" Toby said a smirk on his face.

"This reminds me of when we came home with Chloe after she was born" Spencer mused.

"Yeah" Toby said. "What are you going to do when the baby is born?"

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked heading up the stairs.

"Well the house is kind of small" he said. "It's only a two bedrooms. Even if Chloe is super psyched about a sibling we aren't going to stick a new baby in her room."

"The baby will be in my room for the first few months anyhow. We brought Chloe home to a zero bedroom apartment" Spencer said "Toby can we not talk about the baby right now."

"We need decide what we're going to do" Toby said.

"Why, are you going to quit your job, move in and become super daddy?" Spencer said before she could stop herself. "Toby I'm so sorry"

"Well I've never felt more like a deadbeat dad." Toby said.

"Look" Spencer said "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the baby idea."

"I want to be here" Toby said putting his hand on her belly and kissing her neck on her good shoulder. "I love you"


	51. The Pretenders: Part 3

**I know this is short but I wanted to post something for Valentine's Day even thought this isn't technically a Valentine's Day one shot.**

Spencer sat at the counter drinking an incredibly strong cup of coffee. She was still feeling the pang of Toby's rejection. There was a knock at the side door and Veronica opened it.

"Good morning Toby" Spencer heard her mom say. "Spencer, Toby is here to see you"

She turned to glare until she saw the huge bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Mrs. Hastings, may I have a minute alone with your daughter?" Toby said.

"Sure" she said heading upstairs.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, but you didn't let me finish what I was saying." Toby said.

"And what were you trying to say?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I want to take you out on a date tonight and we can talk about it." Toby said with a smirk.

"A date?" She asked.

"I'm taking you to the nicest restaurant in town" he said. "I'll pick you up at 6"

"Ok" Spencer relented. "I'll go on a date with you"

That night Toby picked Spencer up. He was in a nice grey suit. Spencer was in a tight short black dress. Toby had to stop himself from drooling. He couldn't believe he had turned her down the day before.

"Shall we?" He said holding out his arm as he regained his composure.

"Yes" she said smiling

After a wonderful dinner Toby drove up to Lookout Point.

"Lookout Point?" Spencer said with a slight smirk. "If I didn't know better I'd think you brought me up here to take advantage of me"

Toby was about to start talking when Spencer pulled her dress up and climbed into his lap.

"Spencer, stop" Toby said pushing her away.

"I don't believe this" she said tears brimming in her eyes. "You're rejecting me again"

Spencer moved to get off his lap but he held her in her spot.

"I want to do this more than anything, but I love you too much to do this if it's not right" Toby said.

"What are you talking about if it's not right. You hook up with girls all the time, why not me?"

"Because you're special to me, and I never want to hurt you and I sure as hell don't want you giving it up to me in the heat of the moment"

Spencer sat shocked in his lap.

"Toby..." Spencer said looking away "I'm not a virgin"

"You're not?" He asked "I thought you were, I mean I don't care if you are or not, I just thought you were"

"Before Alex jet-setted off to that tennis camp in Sweden..." Spencer trailed off.

"I don't need the details" Toby smirked knowing it was she wasn't eager to rehash with him.

"Ok," Spencer teased "now that all that awkwardness is out of the way" Spencer wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

After a few minutes of kissing Toby pulled her away.

"Spencer, I think that we shouldn't rush into doing this." Toby said. "It will change our friendship"

"It's just sex" Spencer whined.

"Here me out" Toby said "were pretending to date for your parents, why don't we date for real? We can figure out how we feel about each other and then we can decide if we want to take the next step"

Spencer pouted. How long was Toby going to make her wait? She wanted him now.

Toby ran kisses down her neck.

"It won't be that long baby" Toby said in her ear. "It will be worth the wait, I promise"

Spencer pouted as Toby dropped her off at her house. She didn't know how much longer she could wait to be with him.


	52. Author's Note

I don't mean to be ungrateful to my readers (I am very grateful) but I just feel like nothing is ever enough or right. I either don't update the "right" fic or I get "update please" right after posting a chapter. When I post a chapter I want quality feedback. I want a reaction to the story or chapter, especially with my fanfiction.

When I started writing fanfiction, I wasn't going to post it anywhere. I just started writing out these story ideas so I could clear my head so that I could write Pretty Little Liar theories. After I started writing and the story ideas kept on coming that's when I decided that I would post on and see if people liked my stories. And you did like them so I kept writing them.

I spent soooo much time writing. Hours every day typing away. Sometimes I got so carried away with writing that I was neglecting myself. I'm not blaming you guys or anything, I just want you to realize everything that goes and has gone into these stories. I put my heart and soul into my stories.

At some point I had the thought "I wish I could get paid to do this". An eventually I thought I would try and write an original story. Maybe I could have a published book! I have always wanted to write a book, pretty much since I learned how to write (My first memory was when I was 5). Hell, I was writing fricken "Dawson's Creek" fanfiction before I knew what fanfiction was.

I'm a writer. That's what I do. That's all I want to do.

When I first started posting stories, you guys loved it and I loved all of you. I loved having a platform and a creative outlet. You were all so jazzed. It was art in a way.

It hasn't all been roses and sunshine. I've had hurtful and mean spirited comments. I've had people steal my work. I've had certain things get me down so much that I stopped writing. But I persevered, because I love my art.

But something happened. I don't know how, I don't know when, and I don't know why. Some of you stopped reading or at least stopped commenting. I don't know what I did, maybe I didn't do anything, I don't know. I'll probably never know. That was discouraging when not as many people were commenting and I pandered to you guys a little bit. I wanted to make my readers happy. I wanted to give you guys what you wanted.

When I started writing my original story, I thought you guys would read it. I thought you would like it but (with the exception of a handful of people) you never even gave it a chance.

I have no words to convey to you guys how unbelievably abandoned, heartbroken, deceived, and lied to I felt when you didn't read it. But still I persevered yet again and kept writing it. (While still periodically posting new fanfiction I might add.)

I had to work for reads for my story because I believed in it and I know this is only the beginning of the struggle, hurt, and rejection that I will have to endure in the process of getting my book published but someday I will get there. You all will be able to see my book on a bookshelf in a bookstore.

I have had people ask me if I'm sick of writing or sick of writing spoby fanfiction. I'm not. I love writing and I love writing spoby. I didn't lose the desire to write, I lost my readers.

It's been great writing fanfiction and I'm going to continue the stories that I have started because I owe it to the stories, if that makes sense.


	53. 10 Years

10 years

It had been 10 years that Spencer had spent in prison for the murder of Bethany Young. Toby couldn't stop smiling as he showered and shaved.

Today was the day his beautiful angel got out of that hell hole prison. 10 years he'd been faithful to her. She insisted he could move on and date and have sex with another woman but Spencer was the one for him. He didn't care that he'd put his life on hold for her. He had a house he built for her and when the time was right he had a ring.

He knew he couldn't ambush her with everything all at once. He needed to let her take the lead.

As he pulled up to the prison, Spencer was just being led through the gates. She ran to him collapsing in his arms but he didn't care one bit. He held her tight supporting her full body weight before picking her up and carrying her to the truck.

They held each other for a minute before Spencer moved away enough that Toby could drive the car.

"Where to?" He asked. They had time to kill before he took her to the Hastings for the massive welcome home party they were throwing.

Toby had tried to talk the Hastings out of it. She needed time and space to breathe. It was supposed to be a surprise but Toby was leaning towards telling her and spoiling the surprise so she wouldn't feel ambushed.

"You tell me" she replied. Toby was at a loss, he didn't want to take her to the house yet. That was a surprise reserved for later.

"I know" he smiled. Spencer smiled when Toby pulled up to the brew. Toby almost wished he still lived in the loft above the brew. He was dying to have Spencer again. He was praying that she wanted to as well.

Spencer had been pretty spoiled in terms of inmates. Since she was a police officers girl most of the guards and inmates left her alone. In the 10 years she was incarcerated they had been able to have several "unauthorized" visits where they were able to hug, kiss, and hold each other. Only 3 times had they been able to get enough privacy that they could have sex. It had been over 3 years since Toby had gotten laid, just having her next to him was turning him on. He was itching to fuck her brains out.

"So how is everybody?" Spencer asked. They had made a deal that they wouldn't talk about what was going on on the outside, while she was inside.

"Hanna is a fashion designer. Caleb is working for a tech company. They have two kids. Aria and Ezra have cowritten three books and Aria is pregnant with their first child. Alison and Emily got married almost two years ago. Alison gave birth a few months ago." He said taking a deep breath.

"And Mona?" Spencer asked gripping her coffee.

"I'm not positive but I think she is working for the FBI" Toby said with a smirk.

"What about Melissa?" Spencer said "how has she enjoyed her last ten years of complete freedom?"

"She married Wren and they have four kids" Toby said.

Spencer seethed. Melissa knew the truth and she had let Spencer rot in a jail cell for 10 years for a crime she committed. Spencer hated her with every fiber of her being.

"Do you think we've killed enough time that we can go to the surprise party my parents are inevitably planning?" Spencer joked.

"How'd you know about that?" He asked feeling relieved.

"My parents are a lot of things, subtle is not one of them." She said.

With that Toby led her to the truck and drove over to the Hastings. Spencer was glad to see her friends but her smiles never reached her eyes. She'd been through a lot. Prison changed a person. Everyone noticed Spencer's less than social attitude.

"Honey, if you're not up to all these visitors we can kick everyone out and you can visit them one by one." Veronica said. "Your room is all ready if you want some privacy."

"Actually I thought I would go home with Toby...if that's okay" she said looking to Veronica and Toby.

"Of course if that's what you want." Veronica said.

Spencer nodded before Toby led her out to the truck.

"I'll call you later" Toby whispered to Veronica as he was walking past her. They had agreed before her release that they would go along with whatever Spencer wanted.

Toby had a pit in his stomach as he drove along to the outskirts of Rosewood. Would she like the house? Would she cry? Would she be angry?

"Home sweet home" Toby said hesitantly as he put the truck in park.

Spencer looked up to see the beautiful house in front of her.

"Toby this house is amazing" she said smiling.

"I'm glad you like it. I've worked really hard on it. I wanted it to be perfect when I brought you home."

"You built this house?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah" he confirmed. "I built it for you"

After sitting in the truck in awe she finally climbed out. She let Toby lead her to the door. Inside the house was everything Spencer could have wished for. All over the apartment were pictures of Spencer and Toby. It felt like home.

"I love it Toby" Spencer said.

Toby hugged her tightly.

"You know what I want to do more than anything in the world?" Spencer murmured into his chest.

"I think I do" he said in an almost whisper.

"I want to take a long hot bath" she said. "I haven't been able to take a bath in 10 years."

"Ok" he said trying not to look disappointed. "I'll show you where the bathroom is."

Toby showed her where the bathroom was and waited a minute hoping that Spencer would ask him to join her in the tub. When it was clear that Spencer wasn't going to ask him to join her he left going into the bedroom to lay down.

Toby didn't know how long Spencer had been in the bath when he heard her call his name. He opened his eyes to see her standing naked in the doorway.

"Come over here" Spencer said giving him a smirk.

Toby got off the bed and walked over to Spencer. Spencer placed her hands on his chest.

"Go easy on me" Spencer said.

"I will" he said bringing her to the bed. He was going to have to restrain himself not to take her the way he wanted. He motioned for Spencer to lay on the bed.

She hesitantly laid on the bed. Toby took his clothes off and climbed over her.

"I'm going to take care of you baby" Toby said in her ear. Toby gave her kisses as he traveled down her body. He sucked both her nipples before heading to her center. Toby licked her clit and teased her opening until he couldn't take his throbbing cock any longer.

Toby reached for a condom.

"No" she said. "I don't want to put our lives on hold anymore."

Toby slowly slipped himself inside her. She was tighter than he remembered her being.

"Easy Toby" Spencer said as she adjusted to the feel of him inside her.

After Spencer got used to him inside her, he began to move inside her. Toby pushed in and out of her faster and faster.

"Don't stop baby" Spencer cried. Toby pumped into her wildly. He couldn't help himself she felt so good. He pounded into her until he exploded inside her.

"Toby" Spencer whined.

"I'm sorry baby" he said caressing her cheek. "You know I always make you cum"

Spencer pushed him over so she was on top. They moved against each other until they both had cum.

*The next day*

Toby woke to Spencer's sleeping face. It was something he'd waited 10 years for.

"What time is it?" Spencer mumbled before she had even opened her eyes.

"Almost noon" Toby said rubbing her bare back. They had made love into the night and Toby had taken Spencer out for a Philly cheesesteak and they had gotten a bottle of rum on the way home. The drinking and sex had gone on into the early morning.

"I need coffee" Spencer mumbled.

"I'm on it baby" he said kissing her.

He brought her, her coffee in bed. They cuddled in bed as they drank their coffee.

"What do we do now?" Toby asked after the coffee was gone.

"We start the rest of our lives" Spencer said kissing him.


	54. Trying (Part 3)

**Ok so I'm thinking this will be a mini series of about 10 chapters.**

It had been 2 weeks since the Hastings had seen Spencer. She was always quick to end the phone calls they had. Veronica was glad that Spencer appeared to be doing better but she was still apprehensive about Spencer's depression. She had fallen so far down into a pit of despair over not being able to have a baby.

Adopting a baby was costly and took years. The doctor had suggested IVF or fertility drugs but both Spencer and Toby were wary about doing that. As Spencer slipped into her depression, the doctor shelved the fertility drugs because she didn't believe Spencer was in the right mindset to put up with the stress and risk of being disappointed if it didn't work out the right way.

One evening Veronica called Spencer and her phone repeatedly went to voicemail so Veronica and Peter went to the Cavanaugh home.

"Now's not a good time" Toby said answering the door, opening it just a crack.

"Well we want to know what is going on? You two have been shutting us out for months."

Peter said firmly.

Toby sighed letting out a gust of air and let them in.

"Where is Spencer?" Veronica asked.

"She's upstairs" Toby said. "It's really not a good time."

"Can I just see my daughter please?" Veronica said with an attitude.

"Ok" he said throwing his hand in the air.

He led them upstairs. To Veronica's surprise he didn't go into the master bedroom but down the hall.

Toby walked into one of the guest bedrooms. Veronica followed in and saw Spencer in a rocking chair. She had a small child in her arms. She looked to see she was standing in a nursery.

"You guys adopted?" She said her heart breaking slightly. She and Peter had offered to pay for them to adopt and they had refused.

"We're fostering until the adoption goes through" Toby explained. "There was no dad listed on the birth certificate and her mother OD'd"

"How old is she?" Veronica asked.

"21 months" Spencer said rubbing the little girls back.

"What's her name?" Veronica asked.

"Kayleigh" Spencer said.

Spencer carefully stood and laid the sleeping baby in her crib.

She silently motioned for the group to leave the room.

"Why don't you guys come over tomorrow to visit her" Spencer said.

"Ok" Veronica agreed.

The next day Veronica and Peter came over. Spencer and Toby were planning a big party once the adoption was finalized but they didn't want to overwhelm Kayleigh when she was just getting used to her new home.

"So do you think you will try to get pregnant down the road." Veronica asked.

"No" Spencer said "we decided not to try again. When Kayleigh gets a little older and if we want another child we'll adopt again."

"Spencer you've wanted a baby of your own for so long. I can't believe you've given up already." Veronica said.

"My eggs aren't any good" Spencer said tears filling her eyes. "A percentage of them, a percentage we aren't sure of, don't have the right genetic material so there's a possibility that the baby would be miscarried or be born blind or without a brain" Spencer sobbed.

Toby held her tightly.

"We decided we didn't want to put ourselves through that." Toby said.

"Well yeah" Peter said.

Veronica looked down at her hands. Spencer's despair made more sense now.

 **Let me know what you think**


	55. In Case You Didn't Know:part 3Trust

"Oh" Spencer moaned contentedly "I can't even move"

"I would actually prefer you didn't" Toby said as he kissed down her bare back.

"You couldn't possibly be able to go again?" Spencer said propping her self up.

"I really like what I do to you, it gets me all hot and bothered" he breathed into her ear.

"I want to ask you something you may not like" Spencer said turning over and breaking their post coital moment.

"What is it?" Toby asked as he placed a comforting hand on her cheek.

"I want us to agree that we won't sleep with anyone else, while we're sleeping together."

"Ok" he said "I can deal with those terms"

Spencer got out of bed and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Toby complained.

"I am meeting the girls for lunch" Spencer said.

"Are you sure that I can't entice you into staying?" Toby asked kissing her as he pulled her into his arms

"No I have to go. I will come back tonight and we can pick up where we left off." Spencer said running her hand through his hair.

"Ok" he said waving her away as he flopped back onto the bed.

Spencer walked into the Apple Rose Grill. At a table in the corner she saw her four best friends huddled over gossiping.

"What are you four gabbing about?" She said as she slung her purse over the last empty chair.

"Ok, so you know Caleb is out of town and my car was making this noise right." Hanna began. "Well I went over to Toby's so he could take a look at it and he was with this girl..."

"You just walked into his apartment" Spencer interrupted while trying not to seem like she cared too much.

"Well the door was unlocked and you do it all the time" Hanna defended.

"Who was the girl?" Spencer's heart hammering in her chest. She knew very well who the girl was. She and Toby had made an agreement not to tell their friends about their sexual relationship.

"I don't know but she was all like 'you own me!'" Hanna said in a mocking tone.

"God, that is so pathetic" Aria said shaking her head.

"Who do you think it is?" Ali asked the girls.

"I don't know" Hanna remarked "I saw him go upstairs with Riley at Mona's party but Riley swears they didn't hook up."

"Well, who ever she is I feel bad for her" Ali piped up.

"Why?" Spencer scoffed still trying to act like she had no stake in the conversation.

"Look" Ali said backing off "I know you and Toby are besties but you can't deny he's a total man whore"

"He hasn't had a relationship in...well never" Hanna said "I hope that girl knows he's just in it for the action and as soon as he finds someone new to bang she'll be history."

"You know" Spencer said jumping up like she'd forgotten something. "I totally spaced on helping my mom out with paperwork today. I gotta go."

The girls gave her a goodbye none the wiser of what was going on.

Spencer had told Toby she'd return after lunch with the girls but she was barely holding it together and she wasn't about to go back to his place sniveling like an insecure girlfriend. It was just sex, if Spencer treated it as more he would end it, permanently scarring their friendship. She had to be cold and emotionless. She also made a mental note to not say "you own me" when they had sex.

Spencer went to her parents house hoping no one would be home. She needed a pint of ice cream and a good long cry. Spencer walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pint of peanut butter and chocolate ice cream out of the fridge. She opened it as the tears began to fall.

"Spencer?" She turned to see her mother's concerned face. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't think anyone would be home. I just wanted some alone time." Spencer explained.

"Well, I just came home so I could check your father's calendar. Melissa called and she's gotten engaged to Wren, the med student she's been seeing and she's bringing him home to meet the family in two weeks."

"In two weeks when?" Spencer asked. Her sister wouldn't dare.

"The weekend after next. I was thinking we'd have a big fancy dinner at the club on Saturday."

"I can't make Saturday" Spencer said starting towards the stairs to her room. Her parents had kept it just the way she left it, for times when she needed her own space.

"Why not?" Her mother snapped as if Spencer was being unreasonable.

"Because Saturday, in two weeks is my birthday!" Spencer yelled before running up to her room before her mother could respond.

After eating the entire pint of ice cream, Spencer passed out in her bed.

When Spencer woke up she realized she was wrapped in Toby's arms. She wiped her eyes of the dried on tears before turning in his arms to face him.

"Hey" he whispered "what's going on?"

"Nothing" she said not wanting to admit that she was upset over him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was waiting for you to come back and Hanna called to ask me to check out her car. She said you were helping your mom. Then your mom called and said you were really upset" Toby explained.

"Melissa is introducing her fiancé to my parents at a big fancy dinner on my birthday" Spencer cried.

"Yeah, she told me that bit" Toby said "but she also said you were upset before that"

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it" Spencer said.

Toby pulled the blankets over their heads.

"There's no secrets in the bed" he said jokingly. It was an inside joke between them. Over the years they had spent lots of hours in one of their beds talking about their hopes, fears, dreams, disappointments, heartbreaks. Spencer knew that Toby was trying to make her feel better but it ripped her open. She'd been keeping an awful secret from him for years.

"I can't lose you" she sobbed into his chest.

"You're not going to lose me" he said holding her tightly. "I promise baby"

Toby began to undress her.

"No ones home" he whispered teasingly.

Spencer wasn't in the mood but she didn't want Toby to know it. As Toby pumped into her all she could think about was what the girls had said and how this relationship would eventually end. She barely registered Toby's moans as he climaxed solo, something that hadn't happened once in the time they had been together.

Toby panted above her, breathless and sweaty.

"Now do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Toby asked completely flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry" she cried covering her face.

"It's okay" Toby said as he kissed her forehead before rolling over and pulling her to his chest.

"I'm just preoccupied" she said hoping that Toby would leave it at that.

"Why don't we go back to my place...I'll make you dinner...we can watch some tv...and I'll give you a massage...and then I'll give you multiple mind blowing orgasms."

"Ok" Spencer said kissing Toby.

As Toby drove to his loft he thought about the girl sitting next to him. He loved Spencer. He had always loved Spencer in a friend way but this was morphing into something else. He couldn't imagine going back to just friends. Not being able to kiss her whenever he wanted, not waking up to her beautiful body. He had no idea what she was thinking. It bothered him that she hadn't cum at her house. If he couldn't make her cum she'd end this and he couldn't bare the thought. He had to make her cum tonight. He had to prove his worth to her again.

"Toby" Spencer said hesitantly.

"Yes sexy?" He said as he pulled into his parking spot.

"Would it be okay if we don't have sex tonight?"


	56. Trying (Part 4)

"Where's Daddy?" Kayleigh asked Spencer as she decorated the Christmas tree with the tot on her hip.

"He's at work sweetie" Spencer informed her. Spencer looked at the clock. Toby was two hours late. He had texted her that something had come up and they could talk about it when he got home.

Finally the door opened and Toby entered the house with snow on his head and shoulders.

"Hey, I was wor..." Spencer trailed off as a young boy followed in behind him.

"Spencer, Kayleigh, this is Chase" Toby said "Chase, this is my wife Spencer and my daughter Kayleigh"

"Hi" he said forcing the smallest smile on his face.

"Buddy" Toby said clapping a hand on the boys back "there's a guest bedroom up stairs, down the hall to the right. You can sleep there tonight. Why don't you go put your stuff up there and I'll get us some food."

"Ok" he said as he slowly walked up the stairs.

Spencer turned her stare to Toby.

"His parents were killed in a car accident tonight. The chief asked me if we'd take him tonight since we have the foster license so he didn't have to go to a group home on Christmas Eve." Toby said as he plated food for him and Chase.

"You're not thinking of adopting him because we agreed we'd wait a couple years and focus on just Kayleigh before we adopt again."

"No" Toby said "He has an uncle who was named to be his guardian. He's out in Seattle and will be here the day after Christmas"

"Ok" Spencer said still not fully believing him.

Chase spent Christmas with the Cavanaughs and on the 26th Spencer and Toby went to the lawyers office with Chase to meet with his uncle.

"Hey Champ" the guy said hugging him.

"Uncle Steve, are you going to move in the house with me or am I moving to Seattle with you?"

"Uh well have to see after I talk to the lawyer" Steve said.

Spencer and Toby sat in the waiting room with Chase while Steve talked to the lawyer.

"Hey Champ" Steve said as he came out of the office "I've been thinking and I don't think I'm the best person to be your guardian. I'm too busy with my band and work. I'm out all hours of the night. That's no life for a nine year old boy. The lawyer is going to call a nice lady that will find you a good home."

"You don't want to be my dad?" Chase said with a forlorn look.

"I'm not a dad, Chase. I wouldn't be a good dad. I'm your uncle. That's what I'm good at." Steve said.

"Who's gonna be my dad?" Chase cried.

"Chase come on man don't cry" Steve said with a hint of annoyance.

"Spence?" Toby whispered.

She looked at him and his pleading eyes. Spencer knew Toby wanted to foster Chase. They had agreed on not adopting again for a couple years. They wanted to spend quality time with Kayleigh and let her be an only child for a little while.

Spencer melted at the little boy crying that he didn't have a dad. Toby wanted to be a dad to a little boy. He loved Kayleigh to pieces but Spencer knew just like there was a special bond between a mother and daughter, there was also a special bond between a father and a son. They had agreed the next adoption would be a boy but they had also agreed next time they'd adopt an infant.

"I'm calling Louise" Spencer said referring to the case manager that had helped with Kayleigh's foster and adoption case.

"Chase" Toby began "how would you feel about staying with me and Spencer a little while and if you don't get completely sick of us we'll adopt you."

"Ok" Chase said quietly.

******6 Months Later******

"Toby can I talk to you a minute?" Spencer whispered to Toby as he and Chase got ready for his championship soccer game.

"Yeah" he said as they stepped into their room.

"I took a pregnancy test" Spencer said smiling. "I made an appointment with the doctor for after Chase's game."

"I don't want to get excited yet" she said "just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean the baby will even be viable."

Toby just nodded. He could only imagine how Spencer was feeling. Her obstetrician had been very pessimistic for a healthy naturally conceived baby.

Spencer and Toby took the kids to the game. Peter and Veronica met them there. They had been spending a lot of quality time with Kayleigh and Chase.

"Can you take Chase and Kayleigh for a couple hours after the game" Spencer said nonchalantly. She didn't want anyone to know about their pregnancy until they had spoken to the doctor.

"What are you and Toby going to do?" Her mom asked.

"We're gonna have sex" Spencer said sarcastically.

"Ok, have your secret outing" Veronica said.

When Spencer and Toby got to the doctor's office they were both on pins and needles. After a half an hour the doctor confirmed that Spencer was two months pregnant.

"Is the baby okay?" Spencer asked.

"The baby looks ok at this point but it's hard to tell. Once you get to 12 weeks we will do an amniocentesis and that will be able to tell us a lot more."

"Ok" Spencer said.

"It's a good sign that the baby made it to two months right?" Spencer asked looking for something to grasp on for hope.

"Yes and no" the doctor said "miscarriages most often happen between the 7th and 12th weeks. Even if the baby makes it to twelve weeks, the risk for miscarriage is still there."

Spencer just nodded.

Toby noticed Spencer was quiet on the way home.

"What are you thinking?" He asked taking her hand.

"There's something wrong with the baby" Spencer said flatly.

"The doctor said the baby was ok right now" Toby said

"Then the doctor said 'even if the baby makes it to twelve weeks' Toby" Spencer snapped "that means she doesn't think the baby will make it that far."

"We'll just take it one day at a time" Toby said.

Toby had just gotten to the police station after capturing a thief that had robbed a jewelry store. Toby was just finishing up the paperwork when the phone rang. He could hear the receptionist answer the phone.

A minute later she was at his side.

"Officer Cavanaugh" she said hesitantly "that was your mother in law. Your wife is in the hospital"

Toby raced to the hospital kicking himself for not asking why she was in the hospital.

The nurse directed him down a hall where he saw Veronica typing away furiously at her phone.

"Mrs. Hastings" he said when he reached her.

"Toby" Veronica said grimly "Spencer had a miscarriage. I didn't even know she was pregnant."

"We didn't want to tell anyone until she made it to the second trimester." Toby said "what happened? She was fine this morning"

"All I know is that she had a miscarriage" Veronica responded.

Toby stepped into the room and walked over to Spencer enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm sorry baby" Toby said "what happened?"

He pictured her this morning as he left for work. It was early Saturday morning. Kayleigh had teetered into their room and snuggled up to Spencer. He bent over giving each of them a kiss.

"I woke up and I had pain in my back and when I went to get out of bed, that's when I saw the blood" she whimpered.

Toby held Spencer for a long time. He hoped that Spencer didn't slip back into a depression like she had before. It was different now. They had two kids depending on them now.

"I wanna go home" she sobbed into his chest.


	57. 7x13: Crash and Burn

**ok so obviously this is a 7x13 inspired one-shot. I'm mad they killed off Yvonne but the one shot is canon and spoby skewed so if you're going to be offended or whatever, then just don't read it. I'm thinking of writing an AU where Yvonne lives, so that's something to look forward to.**

 _If you need to crash, then crash and burn, you're not alone._

Spencer didn't know how long she'd knelt there holding Toby as he sobbed. Doctors and nurses had come out but Spencer had given them reassuring looks. She had this.

She felt a gust of air as the door behind her must have opened.

"Oh my god" Spencer heard Emily say as she turned to see Emily, Hanna, and Caleb. She looked at them hopelessly. She loved Toby and her heart broke for what he was going through. Part of her didn't want to let him go for fear of what would happen when she did.

"Toby" Spencer whispered as she pulled away from him. He looked up at his friends as Spencer and Caleb helped him to his feet, sitting him on a nearby chair.

Toby pulled Spencer tightly into his chest and Spencer was seriously starting to worry about his mental state.

"Toby, look" Spencer said grasping his left hand. The feel of cold metal in her hand gave her pause. Her heart shattered as she saw the ring on his ring finger.

"Excuse me" she said pulling from him and running to the nearest bathroom.

"I'll go" Hanna said leaving Caleb and Emily to help Toby.

Hanna walked in but said nothing as Spencer stood in front of the mirror trying to compose herself. He had done it. Married Yvonne. She'd known he was going to hadn't she? Yes and no...somewhere deep down she had hoped he'd realize it was her in the end. It didn't matter that something had clearly gone horribly wrong, probably due to the accident. Toby had chosen Yvonne over her once and for all, and because fate was a finicky bastard, now Toby was a broken mess and Spencer would have to pick up the pieces.

Spencer knew she needed to pull herself together. It was ridiculous that she was still crying.

Finally, Spencer had pushed all her emotions down and she and Hanna went back to the waiting room. Caleb and Emily sat with an empty chair between them.

"Where's Toby?" Spencer asked frowning.

"He's with Yvonne's parents" Emily said.

Spencer looked over to see Toby and Yvonne's parents. They watched as Yvonne's mother clasped Toby's hand in hers. She had tears streaming down her face and an expression that was almost happy. They both hugged Toby, Yvonne's mother whispering something in his ear before Toby returned to the group.

"I need some air" Toby announced walking to the exit. The group followed unsure of what he needed.

"Will you walk with me?" Toby asked Spencer their hands naturally finding each other.

"Call us if you need anything" Emily said as she hesitantly walked in the direction of the car.

"Yeah, anything" Hanna echoed.

Toby and Spencer walked off on their own leaving Caleb, Hanna, and Emily to wonder.

"Should we worry?" Emily asked.

"We'll give him his space, if he wants our help he'll ask for it." Caleb said.

Spencer and Toby walked down to a small little coffee shop next to the hospital. They ordered coffee's and sat at a small table outside.

"About the…" Toby trailed off motioning to the ring on his finger.

"You married Yvonne" Spencer said "You proposed, I figured you would marry her."

Toby was quiet for a long time.

"Yvonne had a massive brain tumor" Toby said "The doctors told me that she didn't have long to live once they took her out of the medically induced coma. I talked to her parents and we agreed that we would have the doctors take her out of the coma. So when I asked her to marry me in the hospital. I wanted her to have a happy peaceful death. It sounds stupid now."

"No, I understand" Spencer said quietly.

"Spencer, I have no right to ask you this but can we go somewhere, I don't want to be alone."

"Yeah, sure we can go back to my place I guess" Spencer said

"No, we can't" she said suddenly remembering A.D.s game was sitting on her kitchen table.

"Why not?" Toby asked.

"Because it's just not a good time" Spencer said not knowing what else to say.

"Spencer, you can't lie to me. I know when you're keeping something from me" Toby lectured. "What are you keeping from me?"

"I could tell you but it's probably better if I show you." Spencer said.

To Spencer's relief, Toby was wigged out by the game and had very few questions regarding it.

"Let's go to sleep, I can't wrap my head around any of this tonight." Toby said. Spencer led Toby to the bedroom area of the barn. They had had a few romantic encounters during and the summer after high school in here. She hoped it didn't occur to Toby that she'd had sex with Caleb in this bed.

Spencer opened the bottom drawer pulling out a set of clothes.

"top or bottom?" Spencer said trying to keep a straight face.

"You little thief" Toby teased grabbing the blue plaid pajama bottoms. "When did you steal these?"

"Winter break at Georgetown. Someone set the fire alarm off at 3 am."

"Oh" Toby said taking his clothes off in front of Spencer.

"Is this okay?" He asked when Spencer looked a little surprised.

"Yeah, of course" Spencer said "not like I haven't seen you"

Spencer felt a bit more shy and went into the bathroom to change into the long sleeve blue shirt of Toby's that had been in her possession all of their relationship.

"Toby" Spencer said when they finally climbed into the bed. "I can't imagine what you're going through. What I'm trying to say is that I'm here for you."

"I know" he said quietly as he laid down.

"Toby?" Spencer said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up at her.

"It's nothing forget I said anything" Spencer said brushing it off.

"No what is it? You have the same look as that time I rearranged your closet and you were trying to convince me it didn't bug you"

"I put everything back after you left." Spencer admitted.

"So what's the big deal?" Toby pressed.

"You're on my side of the bed" Spencer mumbled. "I told you it was stupid"

"Your side of the bed?" he teased slightly.

"I know it's stupid but I never sleep on the right side of the bed" Spencer whined.

"Now I know for a fact that is not true" Toby challenged "the first time we shared a bed you slept on the right side"

"That's only because you laid down on the left side first, I was uncomfortable the whole night and probably why..." Spencer trailed off.

"Why you cozied up to me?" Toby finished.

"You knew about that?" Spencer said astonished.

"I didn't want to embarrass you" Toby shrugged. "You thought you were so sneaky"

Spencer huffed in annoyance. She had been sneaky! It made her wonder how long she had held him close that night.

"Very well," Toby sighed "you may have your left side"

Spencer woke to the sound of Toby's sobs. He was sitting on the side of the bed. Spencer got up and went over to him.

"Don't do that, Spencer" Toby warned as Spencer went to put her arms around him. "I don't deserve it"

"Toby, what are you talking about?" Spencer asked.

"This is just perfect, Yvonne, would have loved it" he said giving a sarcastic laugh "she's gone five minutes and I'm in your arms!"

"Toby, I'm your friend" Spencer said defensively "I was just comforting you, that's what friends do"

"Maybe" Toby admitted "but friends don't kiss each other goodbye, you don't build a dream house for your friend, and you don't think about a friend when you're engaged to another woman."

"You love Yvonne, you really love her. You need to grieve for her. I'll be here for support if you want but if you want your space, I'll understand."

"Please, I don't want to be alone" Toby said. They got back on the bed and Spencer pulled his head into her lap.

"Just let it out" Spencer said rubbing his back. Toby cried his eyes out before eventually falling asleep. Once Toby was asleep, Spencer slouched down against the pillows and fell asleep too.

When Spencer woke up alone she shook her foggy head. She was tempted to call out for Toby but she didn't even know if her memory from last night had been real or simply a vivid dream. She collapsed back into the pillows and began sobbing for no reason and every reason. She was in the middle of a sob when she heard the toilet in the bathroom flush.

Spencer quickly wiped her eyes and then turned on her side and pretended she was still asleep. She waited, faking sleep, to see what Toby was going to do. She felt the right side of the bed sag as Toby climbed back in.

Spencer let out a sigh of relief, that was quickly replaced by panic as she felt his arm circle her waist pulling her to his chest.

A weak part of her had to admit that she loved the feeling of being in his arms again. Spencer reluctantly drifted back off into sleep. She was jolted awake by the sound of a creak in the floor board and saw someone at the foot of the bed. Spencer shifted still in Toby's arms.

After blinking the sleep out of her eyes she realized it was Marco.

"You weren't answering your phone, I was worried" he said with a sad look on his face. He turned and left, leaving Spencer to wiggle free from Toby's grasp and dart after him.

"Marco?" Spencer called after him "it's not what it looks like"

"Really so you're aware of what it looks like?" He said crossing his arms.

"Toby and I are just friends" Spencer said crossing her arms. "Yvonne died last night, Toby needed someone. We're just friends honest."

Marco looked over Spencer. She followed his eyes. She must have grown since the last time she wore Toby's shirt because crossing her arms pulled the shirt up enough that he could see her black lace panties.

Spencer pulled the shirt back over her unmentionables.

"Friends don't snuggle each other like that" Marco huffed.

"We do, okay we're close, but it's not like that" Spencer defended.

"Okay, so let me ask you a question" Marco began "how about we do something later, dinner and a movie?"

Spencer hesitated looking toward the door.

"Maybe a couple days from now?" Marco offered even though she was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I love him, Marco" Spencer admitted "I know things are messed up with him right now, but I love him and he needs me"

"Then there's nothing left to say is there?" Marco said as he began walking away.


	58. Naughty Boy (Trust Part 4)

**Hey All, so this chapter is super sexual. The next installment will have more plot development. Anyway I hope you like it.**

"Toby, I think we need to talk" Spencer said as they laid on opposite sides of the couch.

"Okay" he sighed heavily.

"It's about the little whoops this afternoon" she said.

"Just say it" he huffed "I didn't make you cum. I left you frustrated and unsatisfied."

"Toby" Spencer said "Hanna heard us fucking last night. She heard me when I was whimpering "you own me", when you made me beg for sex. Her and the girls were all laughing about it. They don't know it was me but they kept saying how pathetic the girl you were with was and how sad it was she didn't know that you were going to dump her as soon as you found someone better to fuck. That's all I could think this afternoon and it's why I didn't cum for you."

"Spencer," Toby said pulling her into his arms "as long as you want to be with me, I'm not going anywhere."

"I need you to make it right" Spencer said.

"I'll do anything you want me to"

"I want to own you tonight" Spencer said.

"Meaning?" Toby asked hesitantly.

"I want to make you crazy horny, until you're begging for my pussy." She said. Spencer climbed into his lap. "What do you say are you man enough to beg for me?"

"I'll beg right now" he chuckled.

"Toby" Spencer said "you teased me for over an hour. I don't want a patronizing beg. I want you begging for real. I want you begging like you're about to cream your boxers without my touch."

She watched as Toby digested what she was saying.

"So it's like a role play sex game, and I'm your naughty, naughty boy?" He said a smirk across his face.

"Yeah, you could think of it that way." Spencer said.

"What do I get when it's over?" Toby asked "when you have punished and tortured me to your little hearts content"

"You get to fuck me" Spencer said as she began humping against him.

"Wait" Toby said stopping her "after this you're mine. I get to fuck your brains out repeatedly until I'm satisfied."

"You can have me however you want me afterwards" Spencer agreed.

Spencer humped Toby as he got harder and harder. She felt a thrill go through her, she loved being in control. She loved it when Toby took the reigns and made her feel good but being in control of him felt amazing too.

"Toby" Spencer panted as she felt her arousal rise "let's go into the bedroom"

Spencer began undressing Toby. When he only had his boxers left, she pushed him only the bed and stripped off all her clothes.

Spencer began rubbing the bulge through his boxers.

"Come on Toby, get hard for me so I can play" Spencer said giving him a smile.

"Have you ever done this before?" Toby asked with a coy smile.

"No, why?"

"It looks like you're enjoying it" Toby teased.

"I am" Spencer said as she triumphantly pulled off his boxers "now the real fun will begin"

Spencer began slowly pumping his dick taking breaks so as not to give him too much stimulation.

"Oh baby" Toby panted as Spencer gave his tip a wet kiss. Spencer followed that by sucking on his balls.

She repeated the process until Toby was writhing on the bed.

"Please baby, I feel like I'm going to explode" Toby complained.

Spencer smiled evilly.

"Ok, Toby" Spencer said "now you're going to make me cum with only your tongue."

Spencer straddled his head grabbing a handful of his hair.

"Tell me who owns you?" Spencer ordered.

"You do" he answered smiling.

"Lick my clit and make me cum hard and fast" Spencer demanded, desire already running through her.

Toby started by kissing her clit, before running his tongue over the little bud.

"Toby" she whimpered "don't stop, it feels so good"

Toby pulled her to his mouth and followed her demands. Spencer moaned and mewled incomprehensible speech as Toby drove her over the edge as his tongue circled her clit over and over as she came.

Spencer barely calmed down before she'd gone back to the slow, inconsistent stimulation that was driving Toby crazy.

"Tell me how bad you want to fuck me" Spencer said before sucking his tip.

"I want to fuck you so bad" he said through gritted teeth as he fisted the blankets underneath him.

"Let me fuck you, Spencer, please" Toby begged.

"Not yet Toby" Spencer said teasingly. She straddled his hips intent on ramping up Toby's arousal. Spencer slowly stroked his dick while running her pussy lips up the underside.

"I'm gonna cum!" Toby cried.

"No" Spencer said stopping immediately "you'll cum when I want you to and not a second sooner."

"I'll do anything, Spencer, I need to cum inside you." He panted.

Spencer plopped herself on the bed spreading her legs wide.

"Put your head between my legs and show me who owns you baby" Spencer said.

"I don't know how much more I can take Spencer"

"I'll let you do whatever you want to do to me afterwards Toby. I'll be a living sex toy for you. I need this." Spencer said.

Toby sighed. He'd do anything for Spencer and she really wanted this. He couldn't deny her what she wanted so he looked up into her brown eyes and said "you own me" before going down on her. Spencer was in heaven as Toby made her cum not once but twice.

"One more tease" Spencer told Toby "then I'm gonna ride you like a pony and make you blow your load inside of me."

"No please not this" Toby begged as Spencer pushed his dick into her wet pussy. He knew what was going to happen. She was going to ride him right up until right before the glorious orgasm he wanted, and then cruelly stop.

"Yes, Toby, just like this." Spencer moaned.

Spencer bounced on his dick until she could see he was on the edge.

"Finger me" Spencer panted "finger fuck me until I cum and I'll fuck your brains out"

Toby tried to regulate his breathing before climbing over Spencer, pushing two fingers inside her easily. Spencer moaned at the feel as he pumped his fingers into her. Toby rubbed her her clit with the index and middle finger of his free hand. She could feel the orgasm coming as her body began to shake and pleasure exploded through the bottom half of her body.

"I can barely feel my legs" Spencer panted.

"You're not going to be able to feel them at all when I'm done with you." Toby teased.

"Give me a second to catch my breath" she panted.

Spencer was starting to drift off to sleep.

"Spencer, you promised, I have the bluest balls in the world. Please don't fall asleep yet." Toby said.

Sleepily Spencer straddled him sinking down onto his dick. Spencer worked her hips with Toby's help as she finally pushed Toby over the edge.

"Fuck yes!" Toby screamed so loud Spencer was sure people in The Brew would have heard him had it been day time.

"You own me" Toby said as he and Spencer fell asleep both exhausted from the sex. Toby and Spencer both woke in the early morning hours.

"Time to pay up." Toby said "spread your legs"

Toby began rubbing her clit letting her get aroused. "What am I going to do to you for what you did to me?"

Spencer took a sharp breath.

"Get on all fours, I want to take you from behind first." Toby ordered.

Spencer obeyed and Toby pushed into her. He pumped into her vigorously before pushing her body into the mattress as he rubbed her clit and drilled her gspot.

"Oh Spencer, I've wanted this for so so long" Toby breathed. "Scream for me baby girl, I need to hear it"

Spencer moaned uncontrollably as her gspot exploded in pleasure.

What had Toby meant by he'd "wanted this for so long" Spencer wondered.

Did Toby...

Did Toby have a crush on her?

 **What did you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Comment and let me know what you think.**


	59. Chapter 59

Hey guys and dolls, so as some of you may know I have about a bajillion requests/prompts for one shots and I tried looking for one that I could piggyback with an idea I had(that way I'm fulfilling a request and writing something I'm itching to write at the same time)

So I'm looking for a prompt with very specific guidelines:

No spanking

No sex of any kind(for Spoby )(it's pre first time)

No period play

No shaving/waxing Spencer's special area

No DDLG

I know I've taken away all the fun stuff but I think you all could come up with some pretty creative prompts.


	60. Always (Alt 7x20 ending)

**So since Spoby got royally screwed out of an onscreen happy bending I decided to write my own...Enjoy!**

As the cop finally cuffed Alex, Spencer's twin, Toby looked at Spencer sobbing. He put his arms around her hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry she did this to you" Spencer sobbed "all of you"

"Let's get out of here" Caleb said as he and Emily helped support Ezra.

Toby still held Spencer as they walked through the bunker. When they came out into the house Spencer stopped to look around. This was the house Toby had built for her. A million discussions about their future home came to mind. He had done it all. For her.

She began sobbing all over again and Toby brought her down to the couch pulling her completely into his lap.

"Don't cry baby" Toby said kissing her forehead.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Alex in the doorway looking at them. He refused to look in her direction as he cradled Spencer.

"That's what true love looks like Alex" Mona said as they cop finally dragged her out.

Toby motioned for the group to leave, desperate to have some alone time. He had wanted Spencer back but not like this.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I should have known."

"Is it really over?" She cried echoing the question she had asked him six years ago after Charlotte had gone to Wellby.

"Yes sweetheart, it's really over" Toby replied.

Finally Toby scooped up Spencer and proceeded to carry her toward the door. Toby looked around the home he had built for Spencer. He had hoped to one day carry her over the threshold into the house not out of it.

"It's a beautiful house, Tobes" Spencer said putting her hand on his cheek.

Toby knew they both had a lot to talk about but he could tell that Spencer wasn't ready.

Toby took Spencer back to the barn and they both eventually passed out.

The next morning Spencer woke up to the smell of breakfast. She got out of bed and padded into the kitchen seeing Toby at the stove.

"Breakfast will be done in a minute" Toby said with half a smile.

"Thank you, this is so nice of you" she said as she cautiously sat at the counter waiting for the inevitable battering of questions that Toby had to have.

"Are you still up for some horseback riding today?" Toby asked once the food was on plates at the counter.

"Yeah, of course" she said as she began eating.

"Maybe while we're out we can talk?" He offered. Spencer just nodded.

Spencer and Toby headed over to the stables after breakfast, prolonging their talk for as long as possible.

After falling off the horse twice, Toby got the hang of riding and soon Spencer was leading them along a trail.

Spencer told Toby about Archer, the freaky conception of Ali and Emily's twins, the board game and everything she had learned about Alex, Wren, and Charlotte down in the bunker.

"So a year ago up at my cabin?" Toby trailed off.

"That was Alex" Spencer said sadly.

"And the other night after the rehearsal dinner?" Toby said tears pooling in his eyes.

"That was Alex" she said barely stifling the sob in her throat. It killed her thinking of Alex in bed with Toby, not once but twice. She could imagine him brushing the hair out of her face and telling her he loved her. Words and moments that were meant for her.

They rode the rest of the trail in silence both lost in thought.

After the horses were in their stalls, Toby finally spoke.

"I feel so stupid" he almost chuckled "thinking you actually wanted to be with me again"

Toby's words hit her to the core. She had wanted Toby back for a long time, the timing was just never right.

Spencer felt a burst of spontaneity and grabbed Toby's hand. He gave her a questioning look.

"3 years ago I let you leave my dorm room not knowing how I felt about you. I'm not going to do that again. I'm going to take you back to the barn and I'm going to make love to you. And then you're going to make love to me. We'll do it over and over until neither one of us remembers who Alex Drake is."

"Spencer, I'm not sure..."

"Do you love me?" Spencer asked.

"Of course I do" Toby admitted without hesitation.

"I love you too. I never stopped"

"Me neither"

"Lets go make love to each other"

Spencer and Toby hurried off to the barn. As soon as the door shut Spencer and Toby were pulling each other's clothes off. When they were both finally naked Toby picked Spencer up and carried her to the bed. He slipped first one then two fingers inside her.

"Don't tease! I need you inside me. NOW!" She demanded.

"You're mine, Spencer. I'm gonna take my time with you." Toby said as he licked her clit.

"Toby!" Spencer panted as Toby determinedly pushed her to orgasm "Please, I need you" she whimpered.

Toby pushed into her, not letting her body calm down from orgasm. He hovered his body over hers pushing in and out slowly.

Spencer wrapped her legs around Toby clinging to him. She never wanted to let him go again.

"I love you Spencer" Toby breathed as he cupped her ass as he continued to thrust into her.

Spencer could feel her body ready to explode when she heard someone calling her name. Spencer finally recognized the voices of her friends. Toby paused hearing the voices as well.

"Get out!" She shrieked "Don't stop Toby, I'm gonna cum!"

Spencer let out an unintelligible moan as her body gave into orgasm again. After they'd rode out their orgasms Toby rolled off of Spencer as he panted to catch his breath.

"One more time" Spencer pleaded as she climbed into his lap. Toby nodded pushing into her once more. Toby pushed himself into Spencer's gspot as he quickly made her cum for a third time. Toby and Spencer passed out, exhausted from three rounds of sex.

When they finally woke Spencer suggested they get dressed and go over to Alison and Emily's house and see what it was they wanted.

"That's not gonna be awkward at all" Toby joked.

"Oh please, if you knew how many times I walked in on one them, you'd wonder how we can look at each other."

Spencer and Toby walked over to Emily and Alison's house. When they got inside all their friends were gathered around Alison's table.

"What's going on?" Spencer said panicking thinking something horrible had once again happened.

"Nothing" Alison said suppressing a smile.

"We just came over to see how you were doing after everything that went down." Aria mentioned.

"Now we know" Emily smirked at them.

"Things are good, really good" Spencer beamed as Toby circled his arms around her.

"Ali and I thought that we would throw a celebratory dinner for all of us." Emily announced from a to do list clearly having already begun planning.

"Sounds great" Spencer said.

After the dinner Spencer and Toby returned to the barn.

"Spencer," Toby said hesitantly as they relaxed on the couch.

"What is it Tobes?" She said looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"It's not important" he backpedalled.

"Toby" Spencer sighed at his hesitance.

"Would it be too soon to talk about us moving in together?" He said not meeting her gaze.

Spencer cupped his cheek arching her neck to kiss him.

"Can we pick the place out together?" She said giving him her big doe eyed look.

"Yes" Toby said returning her kiss.

"And I can decorate?" She asked.

"Of course" Toby smiled.

"We can start looking for a place tomorrow" Spencer said standing from the couch and peeling off her dress.

"Let's go to bed" Spencer suggested.

Toby smiled and got up, scooping Spencer into his arms and carrying her to the bed. Once they were both naked, Toby climbed over her pushing inside her slowly.

They shared deep passionate kisses as Toby continued their slow love making.

"Faster" Spencer whimpered desperately seeking release. Toby panted as he increased the speed.

"Oh god, Toby!" Spencer cried.

"I love you so much" he said through clenched teeth as they both came. Toby rolled off Spencer and she rolled over so her head was on his chest.

"Will it always be like this?" Spencer inquired as he stroked her back.

"Always" Toby said kissing her temple.


	61. Crash and Burn (pt 2)

Spencer woke with Toby's arm wrapped tightly around her waist as if he were a small child and she was his stuffed animal. It had been two weeks since Yvonne's passing and Toby and Spencer slept this way every night. Everyone in her life had questioned it. Spencer found herself answering the same barrage of questions over and over.

No, they weren't back together.

No, they weren't "sleeping" with each other.

Spencer began to wonder how long this was going to last. She didn't want to press Toby or say something she'd regret. Truth be told this living situation was tearing her heart to shreds. She had Toby but then again she didn't. Didn't he know what this was doing to her?

Not being able to take it anymore Spencer got out of bed and went into the kitchen for coffee. She poured a second cup for Toby when she heard him stirring in the bed.

"Morning" he mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had never been a morning person, whereas Spencer was always an early bird. The combination had made for some interesting sleepovers.

"Morning" Spencer replied "What's on your agenda for today?"

"I have a meeting with my therapist" Toby said.

"So therapy is going good?" Spencer asked although she doubted it seeing as he was still clutching her like a security blanket every night.

"Yeah" Toby responded.

That was all he ever said in regards to his therapy. It annoyed Spencer that he wouldn't talk about it with her when she had talked at length with him about her therapy. She wondered what he was even telling his therapist. Surely she wouldn't be condoning this behavior.

Toby's cellphone rang and he answered it quickly.

"Yes sir" Toby said jotting down stuff on a post it. "I'll see you at 2."

"Who was that?" Spencer asked after hanging up.

"It was a contractor, about a job opening" Toby said.

"A contractor? You're going back to working construction?"

"I thought about getting back on the force but I always loved building things and I'm ready for a fresh start so it's perfect." Toby said smiling.

"Toby that's so great" Spencer said grinning wildly. This was the first move he had made toward getting his life back.

Toby gulped down his coffee before heading out to the therapy session. Spencer got ready and went over to Aria's.

Spencer had tried to keep her true feelings about Toby buried down deep where they couldn't get free but she needed to talk to somebody.

Spencer was incredibly grateful when Ezra made himself scarce so she could talk to just Aria.

"I don't know what to do Aria" Spencer finally admitted. "If I'm being honest, I want him back. I never should have let him go three years ago. We're meant to be. Or at least we were. Now everything's all screwed up."

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Aria suggested.

"Oh yeah there's a great idea 'hey Toby, I know you just lost your wife and all but I still love you let's get back together' that's gonna go over real well." Spencer snapped.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help." Aria complained.

"I know I'm just frustrated...so damn frustrated" she whimpered.

"Ok, when you say frustrated..."

"Yes, I'm sexually frustrated" Spencer huffed. "He sleeps shirtless, he's always pulling me so close, plus I keep remembering the really hot fucking sex we've had in that bed. The combination makes me crazy horny."

"Why don't you go on a date with Marco" Aria suggested "I'm sure he would love to help you out."

"I think I burned that bridge" Spencer said "but then again maybe not"

Spencer called Marco and they agreed to have dinner.

"So, how is Toby doing?" Marco asked as they sat down to dinner.

"He has his good days, and his bad" Spencer admitted avoiding saying anything about them living and sleeping together."but on the whole I think he's doing better"

"Good" Marco said "He's one of the good ones, he deserves to be happy"

After dinner Marco took Spencer back to his place. They went to the bedroom not bothering with the pretense of sitting on the couch and talking. Spencer could feel Marco's erection and it was making her hornier than before. Spencer slipped off her panties and pulled her short black dress up. She was going to make this very easy for Marco.

"Please" she whimpered laying on the bed.

"Eager, aren't we?" Marco teased.

Just then Spencer's phone rang. She recognized Toby's ring tone.

"I have to get this I'm sorry" Spencer apologized.

"Toby? What's wrong?" Spencer had told Toby she had a date so she didn't know why he would be calling.

"When are you coming home?" She heard his broken voice say.

After I get laid she thought

"In a couple hours" she guessed.

"Please, I don't want to be alone, can you come home now. I need you Spence"

Her heart melts. Toby knows what calling her Spence does to her.

"Ok" she sighed getting up from Marco's bed reluctantly "I'll be home in a few minutes"

"Home?" Marco questioned as Spencer hung up. "He's living with you?"

"Yeah" Spencer breathed

"You two still sleeping in the same bed, cuddled up like you're fucking newlyweds?"

"That's a really insensitive thing to say considering he just lost his wife!" Spencer cried.

"He's doing all this to get you back" Marco said "he's playing you, it's all an act, you comfort the grieving widower and before you know it, the two of you are back together."

"Toby wouldn't do that" Spencer said

"I've talked a lot with Lorenzo Calderon" Marco said "Toby spent over a year moping over your break up, did you know that?"

"He wouldn't date, he wouldn't go out, just kept waiting for you to take him back." Marco continued "finally he was called on a bank robbery. During the robbery he met Yvonne. She wanted to date him and wouldn't take no for an answer. He kept telling his coworkers that it wasn't serious. All of a sudden when your mom announced she was running against Yvonne's mom well then she was important to him."

"You're lying" Spencer insisted "Toby's not like that, he's never been like that"

Spencer stormed toward the door.

"Don't call me again" Marco said as she pulled the door open.

"I won't" she said slamming it behind her.

When Spencer returned to the barn she found Toby sitting on her couch with his head in his hands.

Spencer sat beside him.

"What is it, Toby?" Spencer asked. Now that she was face to face with Toby she thought through Marco's accusations.

"Toby...there's something that's been bothering me for weeks...I have to ask..."

He nodded gesturing for her to go on.

"You said the house you were building was for me...but you were planning to marry Yvonne so at what point did you decide to build it for Yvonne?"

"I was never building it for Yvonne" Toby said "Yvonne deserved so much more than a guy like me. I started dating her to get all the people that said I needed to move on off my back." He admitted "I was never serious about her until the campaign started. I knew you were coming home for your mom's election and I tried to break up with her but it got turned around and it came about that she really wanted me to propose. It was supposed to be a publicity stunt. That's why you saw me debating going through with it at The Radley."

Spencer went to speak but Toby stopped her. If he didn't get this out now, he never would.

"Finding out about you and Caleb. That hurt. That hurt worse than our break up. I knew how important Hanna was to you and Caleb, how important I was. I figured if it was worth chancing hurting us, then you must have loved each other."

Spencer tried to think of something to say before Toby continued.

"I figured I might as well marry Yvonne. What kind of person thinks that about the person they're going to spend the rest of their life with? I hurt her so much I know, but I couldn't walk away from you. Even when you were fucking my best friend. Caleb came to see me after your break up. He told me he'd screwed up the relationship real bad and hurt you because he was still completely in love with Hanna. Then he told me that he knew you were still in love with me, and that I, you. He told me not to make the same mistake with Yvonne that he made with you. He didn't know Yvonne was in the next room. I held her as she cried for hours."

Toby paused pulling himself together.

"Yvonne was packing to leave me when Noel attacked her."

Spencer thought back to how Toby confessed about what had happened with Jenna while Spencer was in college and how Toby was flirting with her.

"Why did Yvonne change her mind about leaving you?"

"She found out she was pregnant" Toby said finally meeting Spencer's gaze. Spencer knew better than anyone what being a father meant to Toby. "She lost the baby in the accident, I knew she was going to be heartbroken, I was heartbroken. Then the doctors told me she wasn't going to make it. They said there was too much trauma and along with the brain tumor her body wasn't responding to the medically induced coma. They said when she woke up she would live for 6-12 hours. I knew I had to marry her. I owed her that after all the shit I put her through.

Spencer closed her eyes trying to process everything that Toby was saying.

"We need to talk Toby, and we will but for tonight let's just go to sleep." Spencer and Toby went into her bedroom climbing into bed without bothering to undress.

Toby slipped an arm around Spencer as she felt tears trickling out.

"It's you Spencer" Toby whispered in her ear "it's always been you"

Toby kissed her neck as his hand traveled down her side.

"I can't tonight Toby" Spencer thinking he wanted to rekindle their love. It took her a few minutes to register she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Did you sleep with him?" Toby asked an edge in his voice. Spencer began feeling guilty for having gone out with Marco and trying to sleep with him.

"No" she said pulling his hand from her bare hip back to her waist. "Please can we just talk tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" he echoed rolling over so he wasn't holding her anymore. Spencer let the tears fall as she cried herself to sleep, wishing so badly to be in Toby's arms again.


	62. Sex talks (part 1)

(Set between season 2 and season 3)

Hanna, Aria, and Spencer were in Spencer's room trying on club dresses. Hanna and Caleb had scored tickets to an up and coming DJ that was playing at a club in Philly. They felt a little bad that emily would miss out on the fun but she probably wouldn't have wanted to come anyway.

"I don't think the six of us have ever done an outing like this" Aria said pulling on an orange spaghetti strap dress that zipped up the front.

"Well..." Hanna said in a knowing smirk "it would be weird if we went clubbing with our teacher"

Spencer flung a white dress at Hanna.

"I think you're the only one of us brave enough for that one." Spencer said going back to the bags of newly bought dresses.

"I love the summer" Hannah gushed "so much time for activities...and uh activities"

"Yeah, plenty of free time for...activities" Aria replied

"What are you two going on about?" Spencer inquired as she tried on a black dress that had way too much fabric.

"Well, Aria and I were just wondering how things are going between you and Toby" Hanna admitted.

"They're great" Spencer said

"So are you two...you know...boinking" Hanna asked.

"No!" Spencer shrieked.

"Why not?" Hanna fired back "you guys have been together forever."

"10 months" Spencer clarified "and we were broken up part of that time...thanks to A"

"Well A is gone now" Aria said "are you two like waiting or something?"

"We're not waiting it's just that we haven't talked about it yet" Spencer said sheepishly.

"What do you mean you haven't talked about it?" Hanna interrupted.

"I just mean we haven't talked about it" Spencer said "it hasn't come up yet"

"How could it have not come up?!" Aria demanded.

"I don't know I guess Toby just doesn't think about sex" she said trying to stop the questioning.

Hanna and Aria erupted into laughter.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say" Hanna exclaimed "of course he thinks about sex...duh...he's a man!"

"Uh yeah" Aria chuckled "me Tarzan, you Jane, must go to cave and boink"

"Ezra and Caleb would be really interested to know what you two think about them" Spencer said taken slightly aback.

"Oh come on spence, we're just teasing, and besides it's not like we don't have inner cave women in us too" Hanna said "you know that primal nature thing?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Spencer said.

"Oh my god, you're serious?!" Aria gasped "I thought you liked Toby?"

"I love Toby, completely. Just because we haven't had sex yet doesn't mean we don't love each other!" Spencer said starting to get angry.

"Ok" Aria said "you're right, we're sorry let's just enjoy some worry free fun"

After about an hour all three of the girls had their outfits picked out. Aria and Hanna decided to head back to their houses and get ready and the girls agreed they'd all meet up at 8.

Spencer tried to put what Aria and Hanna had said out of her mind. She didn't need to have sex with Toby to prove she loved him. They hadn't had sex yet because the timing hadn't been right so far. Toby may not even be ready. She hated thinking about Jenna but maybe he didn't want to have sex because of her. Maybe he had an aversion to it now.

The guys had all chipped in on a hotel suite in Philly and a car to take them to and from the club.

"This isn't really my scene" Ezra said shyly as they walked up to the club.

"Mine neither" Toby replied.

After a few hours of drinking and dancing the girls were tipsy and were ready to go back to the hotel. Spencer was quite happily curled up in Toby's lap in the car. She noticed Ezra and Caleb whispering something, then Caleb shake his head no. Ezra moved seats so he was sitting next to Toby. He whispered something in Toby's ear.

Toby shifted in his seat pulling out his wallet. Spencer watched as Toby pulled a square thin package out of his wallet and handed it to Ezra.

A condom. He had a condom in his wallet. Spencer's doubts came back full force. Why would he have a condom in his wallet if he didn't want to have sex. And if he did want to have sex why hadn't they talked about it?

Spencer's head was spinning and it wasn't just the alcohol. When they got back to the hotel and they were finally alone Spencer decided to bring it up.

"So I didn't realize you kept a condom in your wallet" she said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, when my father gave me the sex talk he told me to always make sure I had one" Toby said as if it was no big thing.

"Oh" Spencer said "I guess I'm gonna go to sleep"

"Ok" he replied sliding in with her. He put an arm around her waist kissing her shoulder. "I love you"

"I love you too" Spencer replied.

For the next week Spencer tried to think of a way to get Toby to talk to her about sex. She wasn't sure how to bring it up.

On Friday, Spencer went to Toby's house as they had agreed on a cozy night in for date night. Toby was running late because of his new job so he told Spencer to just relax in his room while he showered.

When Toby came into his room he saw Spencer on the bed clutching her knees to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Toby said worriedly as he walked over to her. She pointed to his computer where there was a frozen video. It took Toby a minute to realize it was porn.

"I'm sorry baby" Toby said "I never meant for you to see that"

"I can't compete with that" Spencer mumbled.

"No ones asking you to" Toby responded.

"Yeah, I know" she snarked. Spencer stood from the bed intent on going home.

"Baby, please don't be mad. Can you just forget what you saw on the computer?"

"I can't be here" Spencer cried leaving Toby's.

Spencer called Toby and told him to come over the following night.

When Toby got to the door Spencer was purposefully in only her bathrobe.

"Spence, what are you doing in your bathrobe? I thought we had a reservation for 6?"

"We have a reservation at 8" Spencer said "I wanted to spend some alone time with you."

Spencer wrapped her arms around Toby's neck pulling him into a kiss.

Spencer pushed Toby onto the couch as she straddled him. She was annoyed that Hanna and Aria had made her feel like her relationship wasn't complete. She wanted to feel her inner cave woman as it were. She wanted to bring out Toby's inner cave man.

"Spence? What are we doing?" Toby asked hesitantly as his hands had slipped into her robe feeling warm bare flesh.

"Just keep kissing me" she demanded slipping off her robe. Toby's eyes looked over her naked body.

"Spence?" Toby choked out.

"No more talking" she ordered pressing his face between her breasts. If that didn't get him going nothing would.

Toby shifted her on the couch so she was underneath him. He pulled his shirt over his head. Toby was kissing Spencer leaving hickeys on her neck when...

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Veronica's voice boomed from the door.

"Mom!" Spencer shrieked as she scrambled for her robe.

"I think I'm gonna head home" Toby said picking up his shirt.

"No, I don't think so" Veronica said setting her briefcase down on the counter "I think you need to hear this too."

They both sat up straight on the couch.

"The two of you are too young to be having sex, in my opinion. You haven't been together all that long either. I also know that me telling you this probably won't stop you. You should be using condoms, because you two are really too young to be having a baby, which is what happens when you don't use condoms."

They sat there waiting for the incredibly awkward conversation to be over. When her mom finally went upstairs Spencer and Toby sat on the couch not knowing what to say to each other.

"You want to tell me what got into you tonight?" Toby said after sometime.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked faking obliviousness.

"I mean you answering your door in a bathrobe and trying to have sex with me."

"Why can't we have sex?" Spencer cried angry tears streaming down her face.

"Baby, we can but this isn't you." Toby explained.

"Maybe it is" Spencer huffed "you don't know"

"Will you talk to me?" Toby pleaded "is this about the porn?"

"It's about the porn, and the condoms in your wallet and our inner cave people."

"You lost me at cave people" Toby said trying to lighten the mood. Spencer then unloaded everything that had happened and everything she'd been feeling for the last week.

"Spencer" Toby said cupping her face and kissing away her tears. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I don't know" Spencer whispered.

Toby pulled Spencer onto his lap.

"We never really had the sex talk did we?" Toby said putting his arms around her.

"No, we didn't" Spencer agreed.

"I guess I was afraid to bring it up because I didn't want you to feel like I was pressuring you." Toby admitted.

"I appreciate you not pressuring me all these months." Spencer added.

"So, since it's been brought up...do you want to have sex?"

Spencer was quiet for a long time.

"I love you, Toby" Spencer said "I think I do want to have sex but I don't want us to be doing it for the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean the wrong reasons?" Toby inquired.

"Well, if I'm honest, the way Aria and Hanna have been talking about sex, I feel like we're missing out on something. I feel like something is wrong with me because I don't feel like I NEED to have sex with you."

Toby pondered her words.

"Friday night. You're going to come over to my house. My parents will be gone and Jenna is away at music camp so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"Are we going to have sex?" Spencer said in a lilting voice.

"I'm going to make you feel the need to have sex with me. I'm gonna show you what it's like to want. I'm gonna do naughty, naughty things to you." Toby said "and when I'm done, and you're begging for me? Then we'll have sex. I'm going to introduce you to your inner cave woman...and then I'm gonna fuck her brains out."

(To Be Continued)


	63. Trust (Part 5)

"I don't need foreplay Toby" Spencer whined while Toby was in the middle of kissing her neck.

"My bedroom, my rules, Peaches" Toby said as he continued to kiss her.

"The girls are ..."

"They'll wait" Toby breathed as he trailed back to her breasts that he had already tended to.

"Toby please I don't want to be late"

"Then you better quit distracting me" Toby insisted "I want you to relax and be 100% here with me"

"You have my full and undivided attention" Spencer said as she took a deep breath relaxing against the soft mattress.

Toby rubbed his tip against Spencer's clit. Spencer whimpered writhing on the bed. Just then her phone began ringing and she could see it was Aria, no doubt calling to find out why she hadn't made it to the cafe. Spencer looked at Toby with the big brown eyes.

"I wouldn't answer that unless you want to cum while you're on the phone with Aria." He teased pushing himself inside her. "I gonna make you cum nice and fast."

Spencer wrapped her body around Toby as he pumped into her. He humped faster and Spencer could feel herself being pushed to the edge.

"Tell me I'm the only one" Toby demanded.

"You're the only one" Spencer panted "you're the only...oh yes!...right there...make me cum"

"Right!" Spencer shrieked as the intense orgasm over took her.

Toby moaned and grunted as he let go inside of her.

When Spencer had finally calmed she stood and began dressing.

"When you come over tonight you're turning off your phone completely."

"Who says I'm coming over tonight?" She teased

"Don't make me give you a reason to want to come back here" Toby threatened "two fingers and you'll be thinking about me all afternoon."

"I'll see you tonight" she said kissing him deeply. Spencer desperately wanted to curl up next to Toby and sleep but she had promised the girls a lunch date.

"Spencer, what the hell?" Hanna yelled as Spencer walked into The Grill.

"Sorry, I was helping my mom and lost track of time." She lied. It was handy working for her mom so as now she always had an alibi for being with Toby.

"I feel like that's all you ever do now. You're mom seriously needs to cut you some slack." Aria said taking a sip of her soda.

"I know" Spencer said hanging her head. She hated lying to her friends but she desperately wanted to keep her and Toby a secret. "It's good experience for me though."

The girls were about halfway through lunch when Cheyenne, a girl they'd gone to high school with walked over to their table.

"Hey Cheyenne" Hanna beamed.

She and Hanna had been pretty close but Cheyenne had always been a bit too ditzy for Spencer's liking.

Cheyenne took a seat with the girls and after a few minutes they could tell she was upset by something.

"What's wrong" Hanna asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My boyfriend and I broke up" she sighed "I could really use a "one hit wonder" to make me feel better."

"Oh well I don't know of anyone off hand" Hanna said blushing.

"You're friends with Toby Cavanaugh, aren't you?" Cheyenne asked coyly "I've heard the rumors about him. He'd be perfect."

"We can totally set that up for you" Ali said "Hanna will have him call you."

"Ok great, I guess I should get going. Thanks for this."

Spencer's heart pounded in her chest and rage coursed through her veins. That blonde bimbo wanted to fuck her man. She had to find a way to stop it from happening. For some god awful reason when Hanna asked Spencer if she'd mind asking Toby to go on a date with Cheyenne since he was more likely to say yes to Spencer, she heard herself say yes.

"You want me to what?!" Toby asked with his face all scrunched when she explained their predicament.

"Just take her to dinner, be a tool so she doesn't want to date you, and then you can come home to me."

"Why does she want to date me?" He complained as Spencer pushed him into the shower.

"She doesn't want to date you. She wants to fuck you" Spencer said wrapping her hand around his member. "But you're mine so she's not going to get that"

"I'm yours?" Toby asked turning the shower on.

"You are aren't you?" Spencer furrowed her brow.

"I'm yours, if you're mine" Toby replied.

"Of course I'm yours." Spencer assured him.

"Will you just please go on this fake date for me?"

"This is going to cost you Hastings" Toby said pulling her under the shower stream. "I want something big"

Spencer locked eyes with him. She knew what he wanted. Spencer hesitated not knowing if she could agree to it.

"I bet Cheyenne would let me do it" Toby teased but the words cut Spencer and she turned away to hide her tears.

"I'm sorry baby" he said cuddling her "that was a low blow, I didn't mean it. You're the only one I want to do it to."

"If you go out with Cheyenne on this fake date, I will let you do it when you get home." Spencer said.

"Ok, I'll go on the date" Toby agreed.

Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Ali were at The Brew later that night when Cheyenne came in.

"Hey Cheyenne" Hanna beamed "how was the date?"

Cheyenne burst into tears.

"Am I completely hideous?" She cried.

"No" the girls said in unison.

"What happened?" Ali asked

"He wouldn't sleep with me" she sniffled.

"Maybe he didn't know you wanted to sleep with him" Emily said innocently.

"Oh no, I made it clear."

"He's been really busy at work he's probably preoccupied and not in the mood." Aria suggested.

Cheyenne whimpered as the girls exchanged looks. She was starting to get on their nerves.

"I can't even get the biggest man-slut in town to sleep with me"

"Who's a man-slut" Mona said joining the table, Riley was behind her.

"Toby" the girls said in unison.

"He took me out and we didn't have sex. I threw myself at him and nothing." Cheyenne complained.

Mona and Riley exchanged a knowing look.

"What?" Aria asked.

"Well at Mona's party Toby and I almost hooked up but then he turned me down" Riley said "I just assumed he was too drunk to get it up."

"Ok, so who's the last girl Toby hooked up with?" Hanna asked.

"We can find out" Mona assured them as she began typing away.

After a few minutes, Mona piped up.

"According to my sources, the last hook up Toby had was with Seriya. She says they had sex about a month ago, it was amazing, she called him for a second round and he said he had plans with a friend but he'd call her later so they could hook up and then he never called."

"He probably was just blowing her off." Hanna said.

"That's what I thought" Mona replied "but she says he sounded really into them hooking up again."

"It's weird he hasn't hooked up with someone in a month."

"He slept with someone a couple days ago" Hanna interjected remembering the awkward moment when she went to his apartment.

"We have to figure out who he slept with" Cheyenne whimpered "I need to know it's not me"

"We'll find out" Ali assured her.

Toby walked into the loft and Spencer looked up from her book.

"Bedroom. Now." He ordered and Spencer got up going to the room.

"Strip" he said pulling his clothes off.

Spencer slid her sleeping shorts down and pulled her tank top over her head leaving her naked. She could see he had a massive erection.

"What?" Toby asked concerned at the look on Spencer's face.

"Did you want to sleep with Cheyenne?" She asked suddenly feeling insecure.

"No, I want to sleep with you" Toby panted.

"If we weren't sleeping together, would you have slept with her?"

"Probably but we're together" Toby said pulling her to him.

"I told you" he said running his knuckles along her jaw "I'm here for as long as you'll have me"

Toby kissed Spencer lightly before taking her hand and leading her to the bed.

"You promised me something..." Toby said sitting on the bed, grabbing a pillow placing it on the floor.

"Yes I did" Spencer said blushing.

"It'll be quick" Toby teased helping her kneel on the pillow. Spencer carefully wrapped her mouth around his cock.

"Oh baby, yes" Toby moaned as Spencer sucked on him. She gently rubbed his balls as she continued licking his tip.

"Uhh, make me cum" Toby breathed trying to hold off ejaculating "I'm gonna cum all over you princess"

As Toby felt the orgasm coming he pulled his dick from Spencer's mouth, shooting cum on her face and chest.

"You look so hot like this" Toby said pushing her hair back. Toby reached to the tissues on the bedside table taking a few to wipe her face and chest.

Toby stood pulling Spencer to her feet.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good" Toby said hugging her "get in the bed"

Spencer slipped into the sheets reaching for Toby to join her. Toby climbed into the bed, scooping Spencer into his arms. He kissed her as he let his hand trail down between her legs.

"Toby" Spencer moaned as Toby worked his fingers over her clit as he kissed her neck. "Oh, you're the only man that can do this to me"

"Oh don't stop. I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me baby" Toby panted as he erratically rubbed her now swollen clit.

"Oh, unnnnnnhh, unnnnfffffggggghhh, YES!" She screamed as the pleasure exploded inside her.

Toby climbed over Spencer pushing into her.

"Oh, yes, fuck me" Spencer moaned as Toby began humping her. "Fuck my brains out"

"You're gonna cum your brains out tonight" Toby said as he continued pumping into her.

Spencer screamed as Toby made her cum again.

"You're amazing" Spencer panted trying to catch her breath.

"And I'm not done yet" Toby teased before grabbing two pillows and placing them in the middle of the bed. "Lay down on your stomach"

Spencer did as Toby instructed.

Spencer could feel the pleasure as Toby buried his erection inside her. Toby grunted and shook as he got close to orgasm. Spencer was close too, getting closer with every pump.

"I love you Spencer. I love you so fucking much" Toby panted into her ear. Seconds later the pleasure took over as Spencer felt herself gushing all over everything. Spencer finally just gave in to everything she was feeling.

"I love you too" she whimpered as her body collapsed, sated.


	64. Timetable

**Ok everybody, as I have said in the past, I'm going to be trying to finish up my spoby fics. (Or at least pare them down some) It's sad I know but that's what it is. I figured I would type up a little time table for each of the fics so you all know what you have to look forward to.**

 **If there is anything I left out or a request you have let me know.**

 **One and Done:** This one I will probably have to keep going for a while since I still have a lot of requests to write. Information on the ongoing series are at the bottom of the page. In addition to the series I have planned…..

A one shot sequel to Always

A One shot sequel to Sex Talks

A One shot where Yvonne survives the coma and Spoby happens another way

A One shot where Alex comes to Rosewood to meet Spencer and is mistaken for her all day.

A Spencer "Don't Get Married"

A sequel to Toby's "Don't Get Married"

A sequel to "Jealousy?"

A sequel to "Married?"

A Longer version of "The Storm"

A longer version of the "PDA" one shot

A sequel to "Secrets and Lies"

A sequel to "First Time"

Seasonal one shots

A two-shot "Spoby at Georgetown" surrounding the pregnancy scare etc.

A Gilmore Girls inspired one shot

 ***One Look At You:** About 10 more chapters.

 **Toby Cavanaugh CEO:** 3 chapters at most

 **What's Five Years Between Friends/The Fight To End All Fights:** ~ 5 chapters

 **A House For Maya:** 5 chapters

 **The Do-Over:** 5 chapters

 **Not Daddy's Little Girl Anymore:** Completed but I may do some addendums

 **Not The Same Girl:** 5-10 more chapters 

**Addicted:** 5 chapters 

**5 More Minutes:** Finished unless there's a consensus that you all want another chapter in which case there will only be one more.

 ***IYNHJL/A Carpenter's Dozen (Run Series):** 5 chapters (considering a third book but may be an original novel by the time I get around to it.) 

**One Last Time:** ~5 chapters 

**Just Me And My Girl:** 10 chapters

 **The Life That Is Waiting For You:** 5 chapters

 **The Best Laid Plans:** 5 chapters 

**Something To Hide:** 5 chapters 

**Every Other Weekend:** Completed but contemplating sequel

 **Mine:** 5 chapters 

**How We Went From Somethings Missing To A Family:** Honestly don't remember where I was going with this story. 

**Don't Want The World To See/Iris:** 5 chapters 

**Happy Endings:** One more chapter 

***When You Find You Come Back To Me:** Completed but contemplating addendums and sequel.

 **I Got The Boy, She Got The Man:** 5 chapters

 **New And Different:** One or two chapters (kinda running out of steam and ideas)

 **The Nightmare Isn't Over:** 2 chapters

 **Death Ends A Life, Not A Relationship:** 1 chapter 

**I Think We're Alone Now:** 2 chapters?

 **Happy Birthday Toby:** 2 chapters. (Spoby/Wren)(Spoby/Hanna)

 **Trust Series:** ~5 Chapters 

**Trying Series:** ~ 5 chapters 

**The Pretenders Series:** 5 chapters

 **Crash And Burn Series:** 5 chapters 

**Possible new series:**

My Best Friends Guy: AU Where Mona and Spencer are best friends, Mona's dating Toby but Spoby falls for each other.

Dollhouse Extension: What happens when the girls are trapped in the dollhouse and "A" forces Ali, Toby, Caleb, and Ezra to work against each other?

Yours, Mine, and Ours: Spoby meets as single parents.

The Wish: The liars wish that they had never met Alison and wake up to find their lives are completely different.

 **The ones with the asterisks are fanfics that I'm converting into original stories.**

 **For those of you who may be interested I thought I would add my original stories here at the end. They can be read on my wattpad account Fiction_by_Kelly**

 **Nothing To Lose:** It's a complete mess and I am trying to rewrite it. (For now don't bother reading it if you haven't.)

 **Losing You:** The prequel to "Nothing To Lose" (don't read if you haven't read "Nothing To Lose" yet because it may spoil the ending….I have to tweak it a bit.)

 **The Balancers:** I'm co-writing this with a fellow wattpadder so it's not too shabby if I do say so myself.

"Gideon is a dark, brooding man who's been on his own for as long as he could remember. Lyla is a mateless light angel without a purpose. When their worlds collide, the fate of the world...hangs in the balance."

 **The Manuscript:** A light dramedy I started (currently ranked #953 in Chick lit, which I'm pretty excited about)

""What are you looking for?" Cecelia asked sitting on the picnic table as I rifled through my backpack fruitlessly.

"My manuscript" I huff as I continued to look. I knew for a fact it wasn't in my bag but I was still in denial.

"You have it backed up on your computer right?" Cecilia asked nonchalantly as she applied some lipgloss.

"Yes but that's not the issue" I shrieked "if I don't have it, that means that someone else does!"

Emerson Holloway is an aspiring writer working on her first manuscript. When the pages go missing Emerson enters panic mode. If her book fell into the wrong hands she would never overcome the embarrassment."

 **Crushed:** A book I am working on with a fellow wattpadder offline, should be pretty good once I start posting.

"Dylan thought he couldn't feel any worse after he caught his fiancé cheating on him, until he fell rock climbing. Now as he faces a long road to recovery, he's forced to deal with things he's done, decisions he's made, and the one that got away."


	65. Sex Talks (Part 2)

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Toby asked as he led Spencer into his room.

"Yes" she breathed looking around his room. For as long as they'd been together they'd never done anything in his room.

Spencer didn't know why she was so nervous.

"Do you trust me?" Toby questioned as he lead her to the bed.

"Of course" she answered thinking he was being over cautious.

"I'm going to be doing things to you tonight that I haven't ever done to you before..."

"Promise?" She teased.

"Spencer, I'm being serious. If I do something you don't like or you don't want me to do just let me know. I want you to enjoy tonight."

"I will"

"And if you change your mind about us going all the way don't be afraid to stop me"

Spencer had had enough of Toby's preamble and threw an arm around his neck and kissed him.

Toby sat down pulling Spencer into his lap. Spencer and Toby continued kissing. Spencer wrapped her arms around Toby's neck while he ran his hands up and down her back.

Toby began kissing her neck as he tugged her sweater from her shoulders. Toby could already feel himself getting aroused for her and her tank top followed the same path as her sweater.

Toby's hands were shaking as he unfastened her bra, dropping it to the floor. Toby slowly cupped her breasts, squeezing and fondling them.

Spencer let out a gasp as Toby pinched her nipples.

"Did you like that?" He asked already knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it. Spencer bit her lip nodding shyly.

"When I ask you a question, I want a vocal answer" Toby said smacking her ass.

"Tell me what you think of this?" Toby said pulling her forward to suck on her nipple.

"I like it." She whimpered.

"Good" Toby replied as Spencer pulled his shirt off. She peppered his chest with kisses as his hands went into her hair.

"I've wanted this for so long" Toby moaned at Spencer's kisses. She looked up and beamed at him. Toby bunched up her skirt around her ass.

"I want you so bad" he panted. He was rock hard and wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

"You have me" Spencer breathed.

Toby shifted laying Spencer on the bed. He was going crazy for Spencer and she seemed barely affected. He needed to level the playing field.

Toby moved down Spencer's body until he was hovering over her crotch.

"Open your legs" he ordered bringing his face between them.

Toby rubbed his mouth over her skirt and panties. Spencer's breath quickened and Toby couldn't help smiling.

"You want more?" He asked still between her legs.

"Yes" she panted.

Toby rubbed his mouth over her clit once again.

"These kisses would feel better if I took your skirt and panties off. Is that something you'd like Spencer?"

"Yes" she said breathing heavier.

"I'll get there" Toby said coming back up to kiss her. Toby slipped his hand between her legs and began rubbing her clit. Soon Spencer was circling her hips into Toby's hand.

"You see the way your body is responding to my hand?" Toby teased "you want to be fucked by me"

"Toby" she panted.

"I bet you're wet" he said savoring the thought "wet for me"

Toby pushed her skirt up and slid his hand in.

"So fucking wet" he moaned "I'm gonna fuck you baby, first with my mouth, then my hands, and finally with my dick."

"Spencer you need to do something for me before I give you what you want."

"What?" 

"Put your hand in my pants and make me happy."

Toby undid his pants as Spencer rubbed his dick.

"Jerk me off" Toby said.

"I don't know how to do this" Spencer said shyly.

"If you want to know what pleasure feels like you'll figure it out."

Spencer went slow at first until Toby groaned out in a mix of pleasure and frustration. He put his hand over hers forcing her to go faster. When Spencer had the speed down Toby moved his hand letting her bring him to orgasm by herself.

"Oh baby, don't stop" he panted.

Toby gasped for breath as Spencer pushed him over the edge. When Toby had finally caught his breath he stood taking his pants and boxers off so he was completely naked. Spencer looked over him as he stood at the foot of the bed.

Toby grabbed her ankles pulling her down to the edge of the bed. He smiled down at her as he yanked her skirt off. Toby kneeled in front of her kissing her center over her panties.

"You're torturing me!" Spencer shrieked.

"And I'm enjoying it" he said as he continued his kisses.

"Please Toby" she whimpered "I love you so much. I want you to make love to me"

Toby pulled Spencer's panties down so she was naked too.

"Spread your legs" Toby ordered.

Toby ran his tongue up and down her folds before placing it on her clit.

"Please Toby I need this" Spencer moaned "I need you"

Toby circled her clit, rubbing his tongue over it as much as he could.

"Do you want to cum for me" Toby teased.

"Yes, I do" she cried "I want to cum"

Toby looped his arms around her legs gripping her tightly. He licked her clit furiously driving her to orgasm. Spencer clawed at the sheets in an attempt to get a small amount of relief from the intensity of the orgasm Toby was delivering. All her efforts were no use as Toby held her in place making her cum repeatedly.

"Unnnggghhh ohhffggg" Spencer moaned when she was finally able to make a sound at all. Toby finally released her and smiled at the wetness surrounding her hole.

"Your pussy is dripping wet for me" he teased "its ready to be pounded until we both see stars."

"I love you so much" Spencer panted as Toby gently slipped a finger inside her.

"I love you too. That's why we're doing this."

"Oh Toby" Spencer moaned as Toby carefully slid another finger in.

Soon Spencer's hips were meeting Toby's hand as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Toby please don't stop." Spencer begged

"Yes...yes...oh yes!" Spencer yelled as Toby finally made her cum.

Toby laid beside Spencer as she panted in attempt to regulate her breathing.

He pulled a condom out of his dresser and Spencer looked down at his massive erection.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked caressing her cheek.

Spencer nodded and Toby opened the condom putting it on. Toby rolled over so he was on top of Spencer and began kissing her.

"I love you so much" Toby moaned "I've wanted this for so long"

"We've waited long enough"

Spencer took a sharp breath as Toby pushed into her.

Once Spencer got used to the feeling of him inside her, he began thrusting slowly.

"Put your legs around me" Toby instructed.

Spencer did what she was told.

"Good girl" Toby said as he continued thrusting into her.

Toby started thrusting faster, he could tell he and Spencer were both close.

"Come on Spencer, baby please" he begged as he held off his orgasm.

Toby held off his own climax until Spencer had dissolved into a fit of moans. He buried his dick into her grinding their bodies together as he finally exploded.

"Fuck baby, oh my precious" he near growled.

Toby let himself collapse onto Spencer and she wrapped her arms around him kissing him until he was ready to be separated from her.

After he'd disposed of the condom, he laid back down and Spencer curled up against his chest, clearly ready for sleep.

"We're not done fucking" Toby complained sleepily.

"I'll still be here when you wake up." Spencer assured him as she closed her eyes.

Spencer woke around midnight needing to pee. As she got back into bed, toby woke up.

"Since were both awake, you want to do it again?" Toby asked with a smile.

Spencer was sore in areas she didn't know she could be sore in and she was still tired. She thought of saying no but remembered how good cumming felt and said yes instead.

Toby reached for another condom and put it on. Toby pulled Spencer over him, helping her to sink down on him. It was a different feeling than what had happened earlier. Spencer circled her hips and Toby rested his hands on her hips.

"Faster" Toby panted. He wanted a quickie because there was one more thing he wanted to do to Spencer. Toby sat up pulling Spencer closer to him. He worked her hips back and forth until they both were cumming again.

"One more round" Toby insisted.

"Then we sleep until morning" Spencer said.

"Okay" Toby promised

Toby took the two pillows from the bed and stacked them.

"Lay down on these pillows" Toby ordered.

Toby helped Spencer to lay down on the pillows so that her ass was stuck in the air.

"I want to hear you scream" Toby told Spencer.

Toby pushed himself into her wet walls once again. He pushed his hand between her and the pillows so he could finger her clit.

Toby pumped into her as she cried out in pleasure.

"That's right, keep screaming for me" Toby drilled into Spencer making her moan and scream while he pleasured her relentlessly. Finally Toby came and the two separated, collapsing on the bed and all but passing out.

When Spencer woke in the morning Toby was still asleep and she decided to make some pancakes and bring him breakfast in bed.

Spencer had the tray set to go when she heard a creak from behind her. She figured Toby had woken up and came looking for her.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed" she said turning around before coming face to face with Jenna.

"Jenna, what are you doing here?"

"I left music camp early" she said "so I guess my brother finally popped your little cherry"

"No" Spencer lied "I just slept over"

"Please Spencer I'm blind, not stupid and you reek of sex"

"I don't have to explain myself to you Jenna" Spencer snapped.

Before she could get around Jenna, Toby's father and step mother walked in.

They stood there looking at her for a moment.

"Tobias Issac Cavanaugh, get your ass downstairs right now!" Toby's dad bellowed.

There was the sound of scrambling upstairs that was no doubt Toby putting some pants on. Then came the sound of Toby running down the stairs. He looked shocked at his family being in the kitchen.

"Liz, Jenna, I'll take care of this" he motioned for them to leave. "Spencer, go upstairs and get dressed, I need a few minutes alone with my son"


	66. Chapter 66 Trust part 6

**A/N: So I finally have time to do some sporadic spoby writing emphasis on sporadic. I'm not gonna make any promises about what I'm gonna post or when but I'm gonna try and post more consistently.**

"Don't stop," Spencer whimpered "I don't ever want you to stop fucking me."

Toby collapsed on top of Spencer as he delivered her forth orgasm. They were both drenched in sweat from all the sex.

"Toby you're amazing," Spencer moaned as she tried to catch her breath.

"I know," he chuckled softly.

The next morning Spencer woke up to see Toby still sound asleep. All she could think about was how they had proclaimed their love for each other. Surely that had just been the hormones. Toby had just started to stir when Spencer's phone began ringing at an obnoxious volume.

She answered to hear Hanna what sounded like mid rant.

"Ok, ok I'll be right there" she finally said to give herself a moment of piece. Toby looked up from the bed with a furrowed brow.

"I have to go to the grill and do damage control from your fake date with Cheyenne."

When Spencer walked in she saw the girls at a large table with Riley, Mona, and Cheyenne. As always Cheyenne was being a major drama queen.

"I'm hot why doesn't he want me?" Cheyenne cried.

"He turned me down for sex too" Riley reminded her.

"Maybe he used it so much that now it's broken" Ali joked. Spencer had to bite down to keep herself from telling the entire table how not broken he was.

"We need to get him a date with another woman." Cheyenne insisted "someone besides me that he's never slept with"

"It's gonna be hard" Ali quipped "he's slept with almost every girl in town."

"What about Spencer?" Cheyenne said staring directly at Spencer so intensely Spencer questioned if she didn't know the truth.

"No, Spencer can't do it" Emily said cutting her off.

"Why not?"

"Because Spencer isn't that type of girl" Hanna said.

"I will find someone, no worries" Mona said standing and Riley and Cheyenne followed suit.

After they left the girls sat on silence for a few minutes.

"Why did you guys tell Cheyenne I couldn't hook up with Toby? I've had a lot of one night stands."

"Yeah but Toby is in love with you." Hanna replied.

"No he isn't" Spencer said though her voice lacked conviction.

"He is to" Aria countered "if you had sex with him just because it would break his heart"

"I don't think he's in love with me but he's my best friend. It would be weird to have sex with him."

By the time lunch was over Mona had texted Toby's next dates name. Now all Spencer had to do was get him to agree.

"Again Spencer? Really?!" Toby huffed after she explained.

"This is the last time I swear." Spencer insisted "just enough to shut Cheyenne up"

"You know what I bet would shut her up? Hearing about how I fucked your brains out after our date."

"Toby please"

"Why can't we just tell people about us?"

"It will change things. I'm just not ready to tell them."

Toby walked over to his closet and pulled out a small box.

"I was going to wait until your birthday to give this to you but after all this I want to give it to you now."

Spencer opened the box to see a small weirdly shaped object inside.

"It's a vibrator" Toby explained "I'm gonna use it on you before I leave for this date."

"Why?"

"Take your clothes off and find out."

Spencer obeyed stripping herself naked. Toby didn't have a lot of time before his date. Spencer didn't understand why he wanted to do this now.

"Lay down on the bed."

Spencer laid down eager to try the new toy. She could hear the buzzing once Toby turned it on. He started off slow, running it down the sides of her crotch and dipping it inside her just so. Spencer was so horny for him she could barely stand it. He put the toy on her clit just enough to get her ramped up. When her arousal cooled Toby would do it again.

"You want to cum baby?" He asked after several rounds of teasing.

"Yes" She panted.

"Get up" he instructed pulling her hand and leading her out of the bedroom. Once out of his room Toby closed the door locking it with a key.

"What are we doing?" Spencer asked as he slipped the key and vibrator into his pocket.

"Well I'm going on this date you're making me go on and since your clothes are locked in my room I guess you'll be sitting on the couch naked waiting for me to come back and thinking about how badly you wish you were being fucked by me right now"

"You're not serious!"

"Ok, don't believe me" Toby said as he walked out of the loft.

Spencer marched over to the couch and threw herself down on the cushions. She was furious with Toby. How could he do this to her? Who did he think he was? The unsatisfied throbbing between her legs kept her from being comfortable in any position. As if that wasn't bad enough there was a chill to the air and nothing to cover up with.

Spencer thought about texting Toby and begging him to come back. Was that what he wanted? If she could come up with any kind of legitimate reason why she would be stark naked in Toby's apartment she could call one of the girls and ask them for clothes but nothing came to her.

The hours ticked by and Spencer got angrier and angrier. Spencer was pacing in front of the couch when the sound of the front door unlocking stopped her in her tracks. She could see the bulge in his pants and it reminded her of the throbbing between her legs that had yet to go away. Toby kicked the door shut undoing his pants while walking towards her. He spun her around pushing her onto all fours on the couch.

"Don't say a word" he growled in her ear as he pushed himself into her. Toby pushed her down into the cushions of the couch as he thrusted into her. Spencer was on the edge when she heard the buzzing of her toy. Toby pressed it into her center as driving her to climax as pleasure exploded through Spencer's body. Toby told her not to say a word but she couldn't contain the whimpers and mewls that came out.

"Oh god baby yes" Toby yelled as he came grunting and moaning like she had never heard him do before.

Over at the girls apartment, Rosalie told the girls including Cheyenne, Riley, and Mona about how Toby had turned her down for sex even though he was very blatantly aroused at the end of their date.

"I feel better now that it's not just me" Cheyenne said.

"Happy to help" Rosalie grumbled.

"Oh my god you guys!" Aria said bursting into the apartment "I was just visiting Ezra at the brew because he was in his office after hours to do paperwork and I heard Toby and Rosalie totally getting it on."

Aria finally looked around the room to see the Rosalie was in fact sitting in the living room.

"Or not?" She said "but he was definitely having sex with someone. The only question now is who?"


End file.
